Con Mucho Amor
by steffy17
Summary: Por teléfono, Renesmee Cullen siempre enloquecía a los hombres con su voz sexy. Pero en los encuentros cara a cara, pocos miraban más allá de sus kilos de más para descubrir a la mujer que había dentro. Por ello, hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas... y en el Príncipe Azul.
1. Chapter 1

**_Argumento:_**

_Por teléfono, Renesmee Cullen siempre enloquecía a los hombres con su voz sexy. Pero en los encuentros cara a cara, pocos miraban más allá de sus kilos de más para descubrir a la mujer que había dentro. Por ello, hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas... y en el Príncipe Azul.  
Con un vistazo a Renesmee Cullen, el empresario Jacob Black supo que había encontrado a una princesa. Renesmee era más mujer que cualquiera de las que hubiera conocido jamás, y la deseaba como nunca deseó a ninguna de las esculturales mujeres con las que solía salir. De pronto, ese hombre reacio al matrimonio buscó conquistar a Renesmee y convencerla de que existían los finales felices._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

—No mostraría aversión a vender su cuerpo por una buena causa, ¿verdad?

El primer pensamiento de Jacob Black fue que esa mujer tenía la voz más sexy queja más había oído. El segundo fue que si no prestaba atención, terminaría por seguir esa voz ronca, baja y erótica hasta quién sabía qué lío.

—Mire, señorita...

—Cullen.

—Señorita Cullen, aprecio su esfuerzo, pero preferiría hacerle un cheque.

Ella rió. Maldita sea, la risa aún era más sexy, profunda y sensual.

—Encantados lo aceptaríamos también. Pero realmente nos gustaría algo más... corpóreo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Mi trasero a subasta? —preguntó con ironía.

—Tengo entendido que es un trasero estupendo.

Lo dijo con tanto júbilo que él se encontró sonriendo a pesar de no quererlo. Estaba sentado discutiendo de su trasero y la subasta del mismo con una mujer a la que jamás había visto pero que tenía una voz que provocaba sueños eróticos en los hombres.

—¿Y quién se lo dijo?

—Oh, tiene muchas fans en la ciudad, señor Black. No querrá decepcionarlas, ¿verdad? Por lo que me han dicho, usted podría conseguir la mayor cantidad de la noche.

Como fuera igual que su voz, podría reconsiderar el hecho de hacer algo con su nula vida social.

—Veo que le han dicho mucho.

—Es un defecto —suspiró con exagerado dramatismo—. La gente habla conmigo.

Jacob rió. Le sonó extraño y se preguntó si su hermana menor tenía razón y se había vuelto demasiado serio.

—Entiendo por qué.

—También le resulta muy difícil darme un no. Verá, soy muy... persistente.

—También lo son los recaudadores.

—Algunas personas lo ven de esa manera, lo sé —volvió a emitir esa risa maravillosa—. Pero yo prefiero considerarlo más como un cachorrito que suplica a la mesa, con ojos grandes y tristes que es imposible ignorar. Entonces uno termina sintiéndose culpable y le da lo que quiere.

—¿De modo que reconoce que emplea la culpabilidad? —rió entre dientes.

—Decididamente. Es una de mis mejores armas. Además, en cuanto la gente da, se siente mejor.

—Así que termina siendo por su propio bien, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto. Y el nuestro, claro está, pero esa es la mejor parte. Todo el mundo termina feliz. Entonces, ¿puedo añadirlo a la lista?

Estuvo a punto de responder que sí. Pero en el último segundo recordó qué era lo que iba a aceptar. Jamás había asistido a una de esas subastas de caridad. Hmm. Imposible.

Dios, con esa voz casi lo había convencido.

—Escuche, señorita Cullen, tengo una reunión programada para dentro de diez minutos. Pensaré en su... petición, pero ahora he de irme.

—Por supuesto. Mi objetivo es convencerlo de que se presente voluntario, no interferir en su trabajo. Pero, por favor, piénselo. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted.

Y lo pensó. De hecho, cuando su secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le recordó que la reunión comenzaría en cuarenta y cinco segundos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba los diez minutos pensando en ello.

O, más bien, en la divertida y sexy señorita Cullen. No iba a participar en la subasta, desfilar no era su idea de diversión, pero resultaba tentador, aunque solo fuera por volver a verla.

Recogió los papeles y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, pero se detuvo cuando su secretaria giró para volver a su mesa.

—¿Karen?

Había heredado a Karen Yamato y esa oficina cuando Pete Collins le entregó las riendas y se jubiló. Su viejo mentor le había dicho que Karen era tanto el pegamento que unía las cosas como el aceite que las mantenía en marcha, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Pete había sido mesurado en su apreciación. La pequeña y al parecer sin edad mujer euroasiática, que estaba igual que la primera vez que él apareció por ahí de niño, era la única en West Coast Technologies que podía considerarse indispensable. Incluido él.

—¿Le dejó algún número la mujer que acaba de llamar?

—¿Renesmee? Desde luego.

¿Renesmee? ¿Se llamaba Renesmee? ¿Una voz así con el nombre de Renesmee Cullen? Su mente invocó todo tipo de imágenes encendidas y sudorosas.

—¿Ha cambiado de parecer y decidido asistir a la subasta?

—Yo... no. Solo quería saber cuándo iba a celebrarse. Olvidé preguntárselo —entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabía que no iba a aceptar?

Karen enarcó una ceja, recordándole en silencio que a pesar de que llevaban juntos cinco años, lo conocía casi tan bien como había conocido a Pete después de veinte años de trabajar con él.

—Si quiere, llamaré a Renesmee por usted mientras está en la reunión —ofreció ella.

—¿La conoce? —preguntó con curiosidad por la familiaridad con que la mencionó.

—Solo por su fama.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Inteligente. Dinámica. Entregada —tres cosas que garantizaban ganar la aprobación de Karen—. Lo que he oído de ella lo admiro —añadió.

Sabía muy bien que nadie conseguía la admiración de Karen Yamato con ligereza; si Renesmee Cullen la había obtenido sin siquiera conocerse personalmente, debía ser extraordinaria.

—¿Cree que debería ir?

—Creo —señaló hacia la puerta— que debería ir a la reunión.

Lo había vuelto a olvidar.

Aún sacudía la cabeza al entrar en la sala. Nunca estaba tan disperso. No quería pensar que una simple llamada telefónica de una mujer desconocida era la causa, porque eso significaría que sus dos hermanas tenían razón y que empezaba a perder lo que ellas habían bautizado como sus mínimas habilidades sociales.

—Comprendimos que necesitaras al menos un año después de romper con Gwen —le había dicho Rebecca el día anterior—. Estuvisteis juntos mucho tiempo. Pero ya han pasado tres años. Es hora.

—¿Qué os pasa a las mujeres? —había preguntado él, pensando que la mejor defensa era la distracción—. ¿Siempre ponéis límites de tiempo en cosas así?

—Solo cuando nuestro hermano se convierte en un monje adicto al trabajo —había respondido su hermana mayor.

—Eres demasiado sexy para ser célibe —añadió Rachel.

Eso sí que lo había dispersado. Por el amor del cielo, era su hermana menor, no se suponía que pensara en cosas de ese estilo, y menos aún que las comentara en voz alta.

Claro está que tenía veintiocho años. Imaginó que ya no era la pequeña inocente qué había abrazado en la oscuridad la noche en que su mundo se desmoronó. No obstante, a veces costaba no pensar en ella como aquella niña asustada de diez años.

—¿Jacob? ¿Estás listo para empezar?

Miró a su jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo, Mark Ayala, cuyo informe sobre el progreso del proyecto Collins era el motivo de la reunión. Hacía solo diez meses que lo había iniciado y esperaba que tardara años en finalizarse, pero consideraba que merecía el tiempo y el dinero que se invertirían en él.

—Lo siento, Mark —comentó mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la larga mesa—. Empecemos.

Mark empezó, con ese tono monocorde que siempre le recordaba a Jacob las clases de teoría económica del profesor Kosell. No le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones. Había descubierto que el entorno formal intimidaba a la mayoría e impedía cualquier pensamiento original. Prefería mantenerse al corriente de los proyectos visitando a su gente en su propio entorno, donde realizaba el trabajo de verdad. Y para conseguir pensamientos originales era mejor invitar al grupo a pizza y cerveza, dejando que las ideas fluyeran.

Le gustaba el hecho de que West Coast Technologies aún era lo bastante pequeña como para poder hacer eso, y pensaba mantenerla así. Sabía que no podían competir con las grandes compañías, de modo que se centraba en la especialización, trabajando en cosas que tenían potencial para ser multifuncionales o altamente útiles para un grupo reducido de personas.

Y luego estaban sus proyectos mimados, como ese. Se obligó a volver a la sala, ya que el tono de Mark le indicó que al fin estaba a punto de terminar.

—... en conjunto, la situación parece muy prometedora. La diferencia entre el grupo de control y los que llevan el implante está marcada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más van a durar tus pruebas? —inquirió Jacob.

—Otros dos meses antes de que pasemos a la siguiente fase —se reclinó en la silla y se rascó la barba—. En cuanto a eso, sería mucho más provechoso si pudiéramos...

Jacob alzó la mano, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—Lo siento. Tiene que haber una manera mejor de probarlo que realizar lobotomías a una docena de ratones. Eso lo dejaremos como último recurso. No me gusta la idea de destruir intencionada y permanentemente sus memorias para comprobar si podemos devolvérselas.

—Son ratones —indicó Mark—. Y además mimados. Reciben a diario la mejor comida enjaulas impecables... mi perro no vive tan bien como ellos.

—Tal vez deberías cuidar mejor a tu perro —comentó en tono de broma—. Piensa en otro modo, Mark. Sé que puedes. Quizá... ¿algo temporal?

El otro lo miró y suspiró.

—Lo intentaré. Estoy comprobando un producto químico que al parecer afecta temporalmente esa parte del cerebro, aunque desconozco cómo podrá influir en los resultados para nuestros objetivos —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez debería emborracharlos.

—Mejor ratones con resaca que psicóticos —Jacob sonrió. Miró a Moira O'Donnell, la directora de producción—. ¿Estás al día, Moira?

La pelirroja asintió. Señaló su cuaderno de notas con una uña larga y roja.

—He seguido los cambios necesarios a medida que avanzamos. Podemos comenzar la producción en siete días y sacar suficientes al mercado para que nos proporcionen una buena ventaja sobre cualquier imitador.

Jacob comprendió su preocupación. Con cualquier producto semejante, sin importar lo complejo que hiciera, tenías que esperar que en cuanto un competidor pudiera ponerle las manos encima, de forma legal o no, lo desmontaría para estudiar su construcción y luego fabricar uno propio. Los productos que pudieras introducir en el mercado antes de que eso sucediera apuntalaban tu posición. Aunque faltaran años, debían estar preparados.

—Gracias, Moira, pero aquí céntrate en la velocidad, no en frustrar el espionaje industrial. Si tenemos éxito, no pretendo ganar una fortuna. Solo quiero que esté disponible para la mayor cantidad de personas en el tiempo más breve posible.

Moira asintió, aunque no con expresión feliz. Jacob conjeturó que se debía a su naturaleza competitiva, lo que en casi todos los proyectos hacía que fuera tan buena.

Pasó su atención al representante del departamento legal.

—¿Cómo va la guerra en tu parcela, David?

—El Ministerio de Sanidad es el mayor obstáculo —anunció David Grayfox.

—Sí, lo sé —volvió a alzar una mano—. Podemos esperar su aprobación para probarlo con seres humanos dentro de dos mil años, ¿no?

—Más o menos —musitó David.

—Sigue insistiendo. Debemos determinar si lo que funciona en nuestros ratones mimados y bien alimentados lo hará también en el cerebro humano —supo que exponía lo obvio; después de todo, esa era la meta del proyecto Collins.

—Sí —añadió Mark mientras recogía sus papeles—, puede que algún día todos lo necesitemos.

—Reza para que no sea así —a pesar de que sabía que Mark lo había comentado como una broma, no pudo evitar el tono duro de su voz.

Sobresaltado, el otro lo miró, y pareció que en ese momento comprendía lo que había dicho.

—Sí, jefe —convino.

Jacob supo que en boca del anarquista Mark, el título de «jefe» representaba una disculpa.

Se levantó para indicar que la reunión había concluido. Los otros abandonaron la sala y él regresó á su despacho. Karen llamó su atención; tenía el auricular al oído, pero le indicó el teléfono de su mesa. Jacob vio que había dos líneas encendidas. En silencio ella pronunció un nombre.

Renesmee.

Para su sorpresa, ya que tenía que formularle una pregunta razonable, titubeó. Solo al darse cuenta de que Karen lo miraba de forma rara asintió y fue a su despacho. Se plantó detrás del escritorio y contempló el teléfono.

Era extraño cómo en cuestiones de negocios no le costaba decir que no, pero cuando se trataba de funciones benéficas le resultaba mucho más difícil. Disponía de tan poco tiempo, que había convertido en una costumbre responder que no a algo que requiriera algo más que un donativo económico.

No apartó la vista del teléfono.

No debería hacerla esperar. Después de todo, era él quien la había vuelto a llamar.

Simplemente le diría que no. No podía, ni quería, hacerlo.

Carraspeó y alzó el auricular.

—¿Cómo fue su reunión? —fueron las primeras palabras de ella después de saludarlo—. ¿Constructiva?

—No mucho progreso, pero tampoco malas noticias.

—A veces eso es una buena noticia.

—Sí, es cierto —descubrió que sonreía.

—Es positivo cuando no se avanza cuando eso tampoco significa que se retrocede hasta el pie de la montaña.

—Exacto —se parecía tanto a lo que él creía que le costó no soltar una risa.

—¿Por casualidad trataba sobre el chip de memoria?

El júbilo desapareció de su rostro. El proyecto Collins no era un secreto, pero tampoco algo de conocimiento general. Ciertamente, no fuera de la industria.

Ella pareció comprender su silencio súbito.

—Es el motivo por el que fue añadido a mi lista el año pasado, señor Black. Mantenemos contacto con la Asociación Nacional contra el Alzheimer, que sigue a las personas que realizan investigaciones en ese campo, incluso en el ámbito privado.

—Oh —se relajó—. Lo siento. Ha sido un acto reflejo.

—Imagino que uno que ha tenido que desarrollar. Debe frustrar poner mucho tiempo y dinero en algo para que otros se te adelanten.

—Lo es. Pero en este caso, lo celebraría si funcionara.

—Es... una actitud admirable.

De pronto Jacob se sintió incómodo. No le gustaba que lo consideraran un candidato a la santidad. O quizá no le gustaba que el mundo se hubiera convertido en un lugar en el que lo que acometía, algo que debía llevarse a cabo, lo volviera tan distinto a los ojos de tanta gente.

—Igual que lo que está haciendo —añadió Renesmee—. Si su chip funciona, podría ser vital para el tratamiento del Alzheimer.

—«Si» es una palabra muy amplia —repuso—. En especial en este caso. Mire, respecto a la subasta...

—Cuando le pedí que lo pensara —intervino, divertida—, me refería a algo más que una hora.

—Yo... solo quería saber cuándo se iba a celebrar.

—Ah. Para comprobar de cuánto tiempo disponía para negarse a presentarse voluntario.

—No —repuso avergonzado de que hubiera adivinado sus motivos.

—¿Oh?

—Para comprobar de cuánto tiempo dispondría para excusarme con elegancia.

Ella rió. No se había equivocado, esa voz baja y sexy emitió un sonido maravilloso, pleno y rico.

—Es mucho más fácil ceder con elegancia, señor Black. Además, no tiene por qué planear ahora mismo su «Velada para Recordar». Necesito saberlo con una semana de antelación, de modo que aún dispone de unos días.

—¿Así que es dentro de dos fines de semana?

—Sí, el sábado por la noche. No existen reglas para la velada que prepare, puede ser divertida; elegante o creativa, de manera que dispone de un amplio abanico para que sea bastante impersonal. Si requiere alguna ayuda, llámeme. Siempre dispongo de sugerencias.

Después de que ella prometiera volver a llamarlo y de que se despidiera de buen humor, Jacob colgó y contempló el teléfono. En su mente reverberaba el sonido de la voz de Renesmee y el de su propia risa. No supo el tiempo que transcurrió antes de recordarlo.

En ningún momento le había dado una negativa.

Tuvo la extraña impresión de que había sido allanado por una apisonadora de terciopelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

—Cariño, por ti, cualquier cosa. ¿Tú estarás presente?

—Yo soy la coordinadora —Renesmee contuvo un suspiro—, de modo que sí, estaré. Aunque muy ocupada toda la velada.

—Pero no toda la noche, espero.

—Lo apuntaré, entonces, señor Humbert. Necesitaré su plan para la subasta el próximo viernes. Y gracias —colgó agradecida.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo rojizo, apoyó los codos en la mesa y dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre las manos.

Siempre era lo mismo antes de la gala benéfica anual. Una locura interminable y agotadora. Pero se senda así por Humbert y su falta de sutileza. No debió irritarla, ya que había oído cosas peores con anterioridad, aunque por algún motivo en esa ocasión había podido con ella. Quizá el efecto de toda esa lascivia era acumulativo. O quizá estaba harta de oírlo, sabiendo que el tono cambiaría en cuanto la vieran.

Sabía qué lo provocaba. Había sido su estigma desde que tuvo suficiente edad para notarlo. Tenía un nombre exótico y una voz que la gente asociaba con Lauren Bacall. Al menos para ella, esa combinación había sido más maldición que bendición. Para otra persona habría representado una ventaja.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

Se echó para atrás en el sillón y miró a su jefe, de pie en el umbral de su pequeño despacho.

—El señor Humbert aceptó participar.

—¡Renesmee, eres una maravilla! —Harry Chandler meneó la cabeza—. Conseguirías que un hombre aterido te diera su último leño. En cuanto empleas esa voz con un hombre, está perdido.

Sabía que hasta cierto punto era verdad, lo cual no necesariamente la enorgullecía. Cierto es que producía excelentes resultados, y no se avergonzaba de emplearla en su trabajo. Aunque reconocía que era lo único que podía justificarlo.

—¿Hemos completado ya la lista?

—Casi. Martina Jennings aceptó, y Gloria Van Alden aún no me ha llamado, aunque afirmó que participaría.

—Lo hará —convino Harry—. Le encanta exhibirse con sus mejores diamantes y ofrecer un envoltorio que nadie más puede permitirse.

—Sí, pero también puja, y con generosidad.

—Amén. ¿Qué me dices de los hombres?

—Uno sin decidir. Jacob Black.

—No lo conozco —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Es nuevo?

—Figura desde el año pasado. Dirige West Coast Technologies. Fue incluido en la lista después de que los compiladores descubrieran que ha emprendido un proyecto sobre un chip que se podría emplear para activar el centro de memoria de los pacientes de Alzheimer.

—Recuerdo haber leído sobre ello —enarcó las cejas—. Si lo consiguen, sería un milagro.

Ella asintió. Había quedado impresionada por la información que leyó. Jacob Black había iniciado su proyecto sin alharacas, pero decidido a completarlo. Podría tardar años, pero en una entrevista que le habían hecho había comentado que estaba preparado para ello. Sin embargo, lo que más la impresionó fue la mención al final del artículo de que se trataba de un proyecto personal en el que invertía fondos particulares.

—Parece el tipo de persona afín a nosotros. ¿Crees que aceptará?

—No lo sé. Mañana volveré a llamarlo —lo que más la sorprendía era que deseaba hacerlo. Había disfrutado charlando con él, oyéndolo reír. Y hablando de voces sexys. Jacob Black tenía el tipo de voz que las mujeres guardaban en sus contestadores automáticos con el solo fin de volver a oírla. Era de esas voces que hacían que tus noches solitarias parecieran más largas... y ardientes.

—Lo convencerás. Siempre lo haces.

Regresó a su propio despacho, no mucho más grande que el de Renesmee, dejando que meditara en sus últimas palabras.

—Entregada. Inteligente. Dinámica... suena como si alguien intentara venderte una cita a ciegas —Bill Stanley rió mientras Jacob y él inspeccionaban los nuevos esquís que Bill quería comprar.

Jacob hizo una mueca; era verdad, aunque poco generoso. Aunque Bill jamás se había caracterizado por su sensibilidad, ni siquiera de niño.

—Si hubieras oído su voz no dirías eso.

—Así que suena bien por teléfono, ¿eh? —su viejo amigo enarcó las cejas.

—Si quieres ponerlo de esa manera —comentó con ironía, aunque Bill casi siempre acertaba. Él no lo habría expuesto de esa manera, pero al recordar la reacción que le provocó esa voz, no pudo negar que había algo de verdad.

—Bueno, sin importar el aspecto que tenga, es mejor que tu actual estado.

Tampoco podía negar eso. Mientras la noche anterior permanecía despierto en la cama, había intentado recordar cuándo había sido su última cita de verdad, no algo relacionado con el trabajo.

No lo consiguió.

—Demasiado caros —indicó Bill, dejando el esquí que miraba—. Creo que puedo conseguir un buen precio de un tipo que conozco.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. Bill siempre podía conseguir un buen precio de alguien que conocía.

—Y bien —continuó su amigo al abandonar la búsqueda—, ¿te vas a ofrecer en subasta ante las mujeres de la alta sociedad carentes de sexo para que pujen por tu cuerpo de semental?

—Es una subasta benéfica, Bill. No de esclavos sexuales.

—Qué pena —musitó—. ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¡Asistiría con tal de verlo!

—Te daré su nombre y puedes ocupar mi sitio —en cuanto lo dijo, lo lamentó. No quería pensar que Renesmee Cullen le hablaba con esa voz a Bill.

—Eh, si resulta tan sexy como dices, ¿por qué no?

—Eres muy caritativo —comentó mientras salían de la tienda de deportes. Bill captó el mensaje y se puso serio.

—Muy bien, amigo, bromas aparte, sé que te importa la causa.

—Le importa a mucha gente.

—Pero a ti en especial, debido a Pete.

Jacob apretó la mandíbula. Luchó contra la idea tonta que había estado flotando en su cabeza las últimas veinticuatro horas... que si, de algún modo, aparecía en público manifestando su apoyo, sellaría el destino de Pete y sería imposible negarlo.

Bill dejó el tema hasta que estuvieron sentados en su coche.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Lo has visto últimamente?

Jacob no quería hablar de ello, no quería recordarlo. «Qué irónico», pensó. Pero Bill lo miraba con curiosidad y se obligó a contestar.

—La última vez que fui, no me reconoció —no mencionó el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero no había podido volver.

—Es duro —manifestó Bill con un tono de simpatía que Jacob había aprendido a despreciar de todo el mundo, una simpatía ofrecida sin una verdadera comprensión.

Sabía que Bill se sentía mal por él; eran amigos de casi toda la vida, desde el momento en que sus familias habían ido a vivir a la misma calle. Aunque Bill era un año mayor, habían asistido a los mismos colegios. Esa amistad era una de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado en la vida de Jacob, y por ello valoraba mucho la relación. Pero, por fortuna, la de Bill había estado ajena a la desgracia, de modo que tampoco lo entendía.

—Sé lo mucho que significaba él para ti —añadió Bill.

—Aún no ha muerto —espetó Jacob, irritado por el empleo del tiempo pasado.

—Hoy estás quisquilloso, ¿eh? Juro que te hace falta una...

Alzó una mano antes de que Bill pudiera concluir la prescripción para su vida sexual.

—Si esa fuera la respuesta a todo, como tú crees, ya serías socio de pleno derecho —sabía que con eso lo distraería; su falta de progreso en el bufete en que trabajaba bastaba para lanzarlo a una diatriba que duraría hasta que quien lo oyera lo tolerara.

Cuando Bill lo dejó en casa, Jacob había reconocido que estaba más que deseoso de recibir la llamada de la persuasiva señorita Cullen. Aunque tuviera la firme decisión de darle un no por respuesta.

—¿Es usted quien realiza la subasta? —preguntó Jacob.

Solo parecía curioso... desde el principio muchos de los hombres a los que había llamado le habían formulado preguntas sobre la parte que desempeñaría ella en el acontecimiento. Había hecho falta que Harry, con su suavidad y gentileza habituales, le explicara que querían cerciorarse de que llegarían a conocerla después de oír su voz. Lo dejó ahí, aunque Renesmee sabía perfectamente que él conocía lo que por lo general sucedía después de eso.

—No, contratamos a un profesional para que dirija la subasta de verdad. Añade vitalidad.

—Apuesto que sí.

—Y ahora, con respecto a su cita, le recomiendo que prepare algo que ya le guste hacer. Ayuda a que la velada sea aceptable si por algún motivo no congenia con su pareja.

—¿Sucede a menudo?

—No, la mayoría de la gente se lo pasa en grande. Además, ya tiene algo en común con su cita, puesto que ambos se interesan por el Alzheimer. No albergar expectativas románticas ayuda a que todos se relajen.

—¿De modo que de esto no salen parejas? —preguntó con ironía.

—En realidad, se han producido algunas, aunque todavía no hemos tenido ninguna boda.

—Seguro que usted sería la dama de honor o la organizadora.

—Me temo que no preparo bodas, con la subasta tengo más que suficiente repuso—. Y ahora, volviendo a los preparativos...

—¿Y si es algo que a uno le gusta pero que la pareja que te ha tocado odia?

—Entonces, con un poco de suerte, ella no pujará —rió; le encantaba que aún no hubiera dicho que no. Cada minuto que pudiera evitar que sucediera, aumentaba las probabilidades de que aceptara. Y, reconoció, eso le permitía seguir hablando con él—. Aunque no puedo garantizar la cordura de algunas mujeres enfrascadas en pujar por un hombre atractivo. Desde luego, nosotros animamos esa actitud. Después de todo, es por una buena causa.

—Aprecio sus esfuerzos y entusiasmo, señorita Cullen, pero me temo que a la mayoría de sus pujadoras le resultará aburrido lo que he pensado.

—Quizá se sorprenda. Algunas personas prefieren... las cosas sencillas.

—¿Como usted? ¿Cuál es su concepto de una velada ideal?

«Escucharte hablar». Entonces se sentó erguida al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo idea de lo que sentían los hombres con los que hablaba. Se serenó de inmediato y cambió de tema.

—Lo siento, yo no puedo pujar. Conflicto de intereses y todo eso. ¿Por qué no le envío una lista de todos los planes de los que ya dispongo para que pueda hacerse una idea de lo que se ofrece? —él no respondió, y con el instinto agudizado en seis años de trabajo, Renesmee supo que había alcanzado el momento de la decisión. Ese mismo instinto le indicó que preferiría que fuera sincera y directa—. Señor Black, si lo ha pensado seriamente y aún se siente incómodo... en otras palabras, si el beneficio que ve no supera su titubeo, dígamelo y lo eliminaré de la lista y ya no volveré a llamarlo.

Una vez más reinó un breve silencio.

—Lo haré —fue la respuesta repentina e inesperada.

En esa ocasión fue ella quien vaciló.

—¿Está seguro? —inquirió.

—Dije que lo haría. Envíeme la información que mencionó.

—Lo haré de inmediato —se recuperó y añadió—: Gracias, señor Black.

—Si voy a sacrificar mi cuerpo por la causa, lo menos que puede hacer es llamarme Jacob y tratarme de tú.

—De acuerdo, Jacob.

Logró pronunciar un adiós educado, colgar, recoger el bolígrafo y añadir el nombre de Jacob Black a la lista.

Renesmee realizó una comprobación de último minuto en el espejo. El vestido largo de color negro era el mejor que tenía, el collar y los pendientes de diamantes, pequeños pero preciosos, que le había regalado su padre centelleaban, el maquillaje estaba perfecto y tenía el pelo cuidadosamente recogido.

Quería estar en la puerta del salón del hotel para agradecer a todas las personas que se habían ofrecido voluntarias para ayudar y recibir a los participantes en la subasta. Ya había conocido a casi todos, aunque aún faltaban tres. La mujer a la que no había visto era la propietaria de una pequeña cadena de tiendas especializadas en venta de café; la propuesta le había hecho gracia y había aceptado de inmediato. Los dos hombres habían requerido que los convenciera, aunque Harry, como de costumbre, bromeó diciendo que deseaban que los volviera a llamar para que pudieran oír otra vez su voz. Eso siempre le había causado gracia.

Pero después de hablar con Jacob Black, ya no reía más.

Si quería ser sincera consigo misma, reconocería que lo que la tenía nerviosa era la idea de conocerlo.

Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta para reunirse con Harry en los saludos. Después de charlar un rato con las primeras personas que conocía, volvió a relajarse. Gloria Van Alden la hizo sonreír; debía andar por los sesenta y tantos años, pero con su actitud y clase superaba en encanto a muchas de las mujeres más jóvenes. Había llevado una vida fascinante, viajando por todo el mundo hasta que su marido cayó presa de la enfermedad que intentaban arrinconar esa noche.

Aún sonreía después de que Gloria hubiera pasado cuando oyó la voz de Harry.

—¿Renesmee? Todavía no conoces al señor Black, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Lo había experimentado tantas veces que ya no le dolía. Si hubiera tenido cicatrices, estuviera deformada o le faltaran partes visibles del cuerpo, la reacción no habría sido distinta. Pero no le pasaba nada de eso. Su pecado era mucho mayor; sencillamente, era una mujer grande. Había dejado las tallas de un solo dígito a la edad de doce años. Se había acostumbrado a oír comentarios del tipo de «Tienes una cara tan bonita» o «Tu pelo es magnífico», siendo inconfundible el subtexto: «Serías hermosa si perdieras algo de peso».

Con veintitrés años se había sometido a sufrir hambre hasta alcanzar una delgadez pasable... y había pasado su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños en el hospital. Ese día había tenido una especie de epifanía. Así como con un metro setenta y cinco jamás sería baja, tampoco llegaría a ser delgada como las modelos. Mientras yacía en la cama del hospital había decidido que se conformaría con estar sana y en forma.

Despacio, dio la vuelta.

Era tan atractivo como le habían dicho. De no ser por el agudo destello de inteligencia de sus intensos ojos negros, sería el tópico para un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y atractivo. Vestido con un esmoquin que le quedaba a la perfección, era... era...

Era tan sexy como sonaba por teléfono.

La observó y Renesmee supo que él empezaba a darse cuenta de que su caso era el contrario.

Esperó oír el inevitable «¿Es usted Renesmee?» pronunciado con tono de incredulidad, ver cómo la expresión exhibía decepción. Luego se produciría la incómoda pausa, que variaba en duración dependiendo de la agudeza o elegancia del hombre.

Parecía que Jacob Black poseía ambas cosas; su mirada de sorpresa se desvaneció en un segundo y sin vacilación extendió la mano.

—Felicidades, señorita Cullen.

—¿Por conseguir que viniera? —repuso tras reponerse de la velocidad mostrada por él.

—Por eso también —sonrió con gesto cautivador—. Pero me refería a la magnífica puesta en escena de la gala.

—No lo habríamos logrado sin Renesmee —dijo Harry—. Es indispensable.

—No lo dudo. Cualquiera que pueda convencerme de...

—Es asombrosa —rió Harry. Se volvió hacia una morena atractiva con un vestido plateado, una de las escoltas de la velada—. Cheryl le mostrará su mesa. El champán y algunos postres decadentes corren por nuestra cuenta, desde luego.

Jacob, que se dio cuenta de que retenía la fila ante la puerta, asintió, miró otra vez a Renesmee y luego dejó que la morena, que de repente parecía mucho más satisfecha con su trabajo, se lo llevara. Con pensamientos sumidos en un torbellino, Renesmee lo observó irse.

El recibimiento que le dedicó a los demás fue algo distraído, y de pronto anheló el momento en que tuviera que retirarse detrás de la plataforma para preparar el inició de la subasta.

Cuando salió al podio que se erigía a la derecha se encendieron los focos, captando la atención de la multitud. Tragó saliva, deseando poder dejarle esa parte a otra persona. No es que fuera tímida, sino que no se hallaba cómoda siendo el centro de atención de tanta gente.

Después de la introducción y de los agradecimientos en nombre del Centro para el Alzheimer de Marina del Mar, se dedicó a presentar al maestro de ceremonias, un humorista que había contratado Harry.

Se alegró cuando salió al escenario y ella pudo retirarse. Debía encargarse del funcionamiento de todo, desde la comida y el champán y el vino hasta la mesa en la que se seguiría el rastro de las pujas.

Todo parecía marchar bien, y tras mantener una breve charla con el maître, marchó por un lado del salón hacia la puerta de atrás. Pasaba por las mesas delanteras cuando sintió un extraño hormigueo en la nuca. Se detuvo y miró, pero no había nadie cerca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en una de las mesas frontales alguien la observaba.

Las luces se ampliaron cuando uno de los primeros participantes salió al escenario, y le permitió ver quién era el hombre cuyos ojos se habían clavado en ella.

Jacob Black.

Giró rápidamente y continuó su camino. Al llegar entre bambalinas, se había convencido de que él ya lamentaba haber aceptado participar.

No se relajó hasta quedar detrás del telón, sentada en el lugar perfecto desde donde podía supervisar la subasta y captar las expresiones del público.

Quedó encantada cuando la velada de Gloria, asistir al estreno de un musical, junto con la celebración posterior con los actores, se vendió por una cantidad respetable. Sin embargo, lo había esperado; Charles Emerson, el pujador, le había comentado que hacía meses que tenía puesta sus miras en Gloria.

Y no quedó en absoluto sorprendida cuando se oyó un murmullo por todo el salón, al menos entre las mujeres, en el momento en que Jacob subió al escenario, antes incluso de que el maestro de ceremonias anunciara cuál era su velada.

Jacob no parecía entusiasmado, pero eso no importaba; nada podía mitigar el impacto que producía ese hombre con esmoquin. Podría haber ofrecido una noche para poner ladrillos y Renesmee apostaba que se lo hubieran rifado. De hecho, su propuesta de asistir a la gran inauguración del nuevo museo de historia natural del condado, á la que únicamente iría un grupo selecto, se sumó a la expectación.

El presentador instó a la multitud a pujar con fuerza. Se desarrolló a la velocidad que ella había esperado. Por lo general una persona nueva en las subastas empezaba a relajarse cuando se daba cuenta de que iba a haber pujas, pero ese no fue el caso con Jacob. Cuando la subasta terminó, pareció contento de poder escapar. Renesmee se percató de que se había ofrecido la suma más elevada de la noche.

Se reclinó en la silla. Si Jacob Black no podía relajarse, ella sí. Lo extraño es que ni siquiera se fijó en quién había sido la compradora. Suponía que la cantidad limitaba las posibilidades; solo había unas pocas mujeres en ese abanico. Tendría que preguntarlo. Se dijo que después de todo eso formaba parte de su trabajo. Entre su cometido figuraba preparar un comunicado de prensa con los resultados, y, desde luego, en él se incluía la puja más alta y quién la había realizado. De modo que tenía que averiguar quién había pagado semejante cantidad para pasar una velada con Jacob Black.

Se dijo que, aparte de eso, no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Se hallaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de no captar la señal para regresar al escenario y poner fin a la velada. Siempre se reservaba los últimos minutos para dar las gracias a todo el mundo.

—... el motivo por el que esta gala es lo que es, el poder que hay detrás de todo, la dinamo que organizó cada detalle, que consiguió que vinierais y que hizo que esta noche saliera a la perfección...

Empezaba a sentirse avergonzada. Al final el maestro de ceremonias pronunció su nombre. Se preparó y luego salió al escenario. Supuso que los aplausos eran gratificadores, pero quería que todo terminara de una vez.

Avanzó hacia él con la mano levantada para aceptar el micrófono inalámbrico, pero se detuvo desconcertada a medio metro cuando el hombre no se movió... de hecho, le apartó el micro.

La miró con esa sonrisa demasiado amplia que tanto la había irritado al conocerlo. Se acercó el micro a la boca y comenzó a hablar, dejando a Renesmee sin aliento.

Se sintió aturdida al captar lo que decía. Se quedó inmóvil, como pegada al escenario. Lo observó horrorizada. Todos los viejos complejos regresaron en una marea imparable, amplificados. No podía ser, no podía...

Pero lo era.

Intentaba subastarla a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Jacob jamás se había alegrado tanto de que una velada estuviera a punto de terminar. Ni siquiera la cita que habían vendido con él podía ser tan incómoda como eso.

Se hallaba leyendo el programa cuando anunciaron a Renesmee. De forma más bien tonta pensó que caminaba como una reina, con la cabeza erguida, los hombros echados hacia atrás. No se encogía, no intentaba ocultar su tamaño. Y no es que fuera gorda, simplemente era... grande. Una mujer grande y sólida. Con una silueta femenina. Tenía unas curvas generosas pero bien proporcionadas, con una cintura bien definida y unas piernas hermosas por lo que podía ver de ellas.

Renesmee Cullen era mucha mujer, y tuvo la impresión de que eso era verdad en más de un sentido.

Era lo bastante sincero como para reconocer que quedó sorprendido al verla. Y en el acto se había sentido culpable; no era culpa de ella que hubiera imaginado a una morena pequeña y sensual. Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbó fue lo que vio en sus ojos, en su rostro.

Ella lo sabía.

«Claro que lo sabe», pensó cuando lo condujeron a su mesa. Ya debía haber pasado por lo mismo con anterioridad; no le gustó pensar lo que debía representar para ella pasar por esa situación una y otra vez.

No se movía del modo en que lo hacían las mujeres grandes que Jacob había conocido. De hecho, lo hacía como una atleta, con equilibrio y gracia. Y cuando se detenía, no exhibía una postura como muchas de las mujeres presentes esa noche. Sencillamente se detenía, de nuevo con equilibrio.

Volvió a mirarla a la cara.

Ahí solo había mortificación.

De pronto sintonizó con lo que sucedía. Y en cuanto comprendió que el prolongado y doloroso silencio era resultado del intento del idiota del presentador de subastar a la anfitriona, comprendió el por qué de su expresión.

—Puede que sea una excelente organizadora, pero no podría permitirme el lujo de alimentarla.

Jacob giró bruscamente la cabeza y contempló al hombre sentado a su lado que acababa de hacer ese comentario. Tuvo la elegancia de mostrarse avergonzado y bajar la cabeza. En ese momento se abrió la subasta.

Volvió a centrarse en Renesmee. Aún miraba con asombro al presentador. Entonces pareció recuperar la compostura y parte de su presencia. Alargó la manó hacia el micro con la intención de alegar que solo se trataba de una broma.

El maestro de ceremonias, al parecer ajeno a la situación, lo apartó de su alcance.

Jacob sintió cólera. Ella había organizado toda la gala, había trabajado con ahínco y estaba entregada a la causa, y merecía algo mucho mejor que ser tratada de esa manera.

Lo siguiente que supo es que se había puesto de pie.

—Sé que es muy poco por la mujer que nos reunió esta noche aquí con sus inagotables esfuerzos —manifestó con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo oyeran en toda la sala—, pero cubriré la puja más alta de la noche.

Renesmee giró la cabeza. Lo miró y él tuvo la impresión de que no estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó el presentador—. ¡Un hombre al que no le molesta que ni siquiera haya planeado una velada!

—Ella organizó todo esto, ¿no? —indicó con un amplio gesto el salón—. Claro que no me preocupa —«imbécil», añadió para sus adentros.

Unos aplausos que parecían aliviados sonaron ante sus palabras, y se sentó.

Renesmee, que no pensaba aceptar más negativas, le arrebató el micro a un presentador de pronto consciente de que pasaba algo. Pero si estaba enfadada, no se reflejó en su voz al agradecer la presencia de todos y prometer que sus contribuciones serían bien empleadas en la lucha contra la enfermedad.

Los focos se apagaron. En la oscuridad, Jacob vio que ella dejaba el micrófono en el escenario y se alejaba. Se levantó, pero aguardó a que la mayoría se hubiera marchado.

—Gracias, señor Black —se volvió para ver al hombre que lo había recibido en la entrada, Harry—. Podría haber sido un momento incómodo —Jacob se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir—. Debí haberle hecho caso a Renesmee. Dijo que no le gustaba ese tipo.

Harry volvió a darle las gracias y se marchó. Jacob esperó. Y esperó. Las luces del salón se apagaron y el personal del hotel, que ya había empezado a recoger, lo miró de reojo.

Al final se marchó sin ver a Renesmee otra vez.

—Nunca me había sentido tan humillada —pinchó la ensalada con furia.

—A mí me da la impresión de que un príncipe en su caballo blanco apareció para rescatarte —Renesmee miró a Alice Parker—. Eh —dijo su mejor amiga—, ¿a quién le importa cómo sucedió? Disfrútalo.

—Lo dices porque no lo has visto —esbozó una mueca.

Alice dejó el tenedor y miró a Renesmee con intensidad. Esta pensó que su amiga era el tipo de mujer con el que esperabas ver a Jacob Black. Altura normal, con un pelo negro corto y resplandeciente, una figura esbelta y hermosa y una expresión seductora que podría haber aparecido en la portada de cualquier revista. Y encima de todo eso, tenía cerebro; era vicepresidenta de una de las agencias de publicidad más importantes del condado.

Pero bajo todo ese encanto estaba la amiga más firme y leal que jamás había tenido. Habían conectado en tercer grado, antes de que Renesmee empezara a crecer, y desde entonces habían sido amigas íntimas.

—Y bien, ¿cómo era de guapo? —preguntó Alice.

—Mucho.

—¡Santo cielo! —su amiga sonrió.

Claro que Alice no podía comprenderlo. Siempre había sido hermosa. Posiblemente igual que Jacob Black.

—Tendré que investigar su nombre —añadió.

Era un pasatiempo de Alice; le encantaba analizar cómo la gente encajaba con el significado de su nombre o lo contradecía.

—Bien, ¿adónde vas a llevarlo?

—A ninguna parte.

—Pero él pujó...

—Fue caridad, Alice.

—Desde luego. Toda la gala fue por caridad.

—Me refiero a que lo que hizo fue por caridad. Por compasión.

—¿Te lo dijo él?

—Bueno, no.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —se movió en el asiento—. Yo... no he hablado con él.

—¿Desde el sábado por la noche no has hablado con él? —enarcó sus perfectas cejas oscuras.

—Ayer me tomé el día libre. Siempre me tomo el lunes posterior a la subasta, ya lo sabes. Y hoy aún no he ido a la oficina.

—Y tú... ¿qué, olvidaste su número de teléfono?

—Está en mi escritorio. En el trabajo —aclaró Renesmee. A veces Alice era como un bulldog, que no soltaba a su presa.

—Entonces, dime, ¿de quién te escondes? ¿De él o de ti misma?

—De los dos —reconoció—. Pero con motivos. Sería una... tontería esperar que mantenga su promesa, cuando esencialmente se vio obligado a hacerla.

—Así que crees que es uno de esos —Alice suspiró—. ¿Como Wayne?

Renesmee hizo una mueca. Ese era el problema con las amigas que te conocían de toda la vida, sabían demasiado. Se había esforzado por olvidar a Wayne Doucet, el arquitecto de los mejores y los peores días de su vida. El mejor había sido cuando se declaró. El peor al salir del hospital, al recuperar parte del peso que se había obligado a perder. Wayne había soltado indirectas, y cuando al fin ella le explicó que ese era su peso natural, que ya no podía luchar más contra ello, la había dejado. Pero no antes de pedirle que le devolviera el anillo que le había regalado... si es que podía quitárselo del dedo.

—No creo que haya nadie como Wayne —musitó.

—Oh, estoy segura de que sí —afirmó Alice—. Pero por lo general hacen falta más de dos minutos cara a cara con ellos para distinguirlos.

—Realmente no creo que él sea... así —se ruborizó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huyes?

—No huyo. Solo... le doy tiempo para que sepa que no es importante, que no espero que lo cumpla.

—¿Piensas que te va a recriminar tu tamaño?

Renesmee suspiró; era evidente que su amiga se hallaba en su faceta de bulldog.

—Miraba su cara la primera vez que me vio. Fue mejor y más rápido que la mayoría en ocultarlo, pero estaba ahí.

—¡Eres una mujer inteligente y dinámica! Y lo creas o no, eres hermosa. Los que tienen un problema son los hombres incapaces de verlo.

—Y tú eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener —apoyó la mano en la de Alice.

—Hmm.

Alice siempre le había dicho que algún día iba a conocer al hombre que la amara por sí misma. Renesmee había descartado esas palabras con una risa, pero en lo más hondo de su ser había esperado que su amiga tuviera razón. Sin embargo, no tenía dudas de que, sin importar lo atractivo que pudiera ser, ese hombre no era Jacob Black.

—Eres una mujer difícil de localizar.

Renesmee giró en redondo y a punto estuvo de tirar la silla. Jacob Black se hallaba en la puerta de su despacho, apoyado en el marco.

—Ho... hola. Acabo de llegar.

—Un par de esos mensajes son míos —con la cabeza indicó la mesa.

—Lo siento. Por lo general me tomo un día libre después... de la subasta.

—Lo comprendo. Es... una gala muy compleja. Y no suelen salir tan bien como la última sin mucho trabajo.

—Gracias —seguro que no había ido a verla para halagarla. Sin duda quería dejar claro que no pensaba seguir adelante con la cita comprada—. Pasa.

El se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio. Antes de hablar aguardó hasta que también ella se sentó.

—Y bien —comentó con una sonrisa perversa que hizo que los latidos de ella se aceleraran—, ¿adónde vas a llevarme?

Agradeció haberse sentado. Tras unos momentos de pensamientos desesperados, encontró la distracción perfecta.

—Olvidé comprobarlo... ¿quién ganó tu puja?

—Gloria Van Alden. Tengo entendido que es la reina de la ciudad.

—¿Gloria? —los nervios de Renesmee se desvanecieron—. ¡Eres afortunado! Ha estado en todas partes, conoce las historias más maravillosas y es una persona encantadora. Pasarás una velada estupenda —él le sonrió con tanta calidez que a punto estuvo de ruborizarse.

—Es la impresión que me dio cuando hablé con ella.

—¿No te importa que sea... una mujer madura?

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? —dejó de sonreír—. No busco casarme con ella, ni tampoco importaría si así fuera. Además, es más joven en lo que realmente cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad.

Renesmee pensó que parecía ofendido. Le gustó que fuera su primera reacción. No supo bien por qué, pero supuso que era por el bien de Gloria.

—Y bien, ¿adónde vas a llevarme? —insistió—. ¿Y cuándo?

—Quiero que sepas lo mucho que... aprecio lo que hiciste.

—¿Sí? —se reclinó en el sillón y cruzó las manos—. Me dio la impresión de que aquella noche deseaste que hubiera cerrado la boca.

—Esperaba zanjar la situación tomándola como la broma que tendría que haber sido.

—No creo que él te lo hubiera permitido.

Algo en el modo en que pronunció «él» hizo que se sintiera absurdamente reconfortada. Y le proporcionó el valor de continuar.

—Aparte de eso, te lo agradezco. Pero, por favor, entiende que en ningún momento esperé que pensaras que la puja iba en serio —lo cual era verdad. Sabía que él lo había hecho por compasión o alguna emoción igual de repelente. Sin embargo, parecía un hombre bastante amable.

—Jamás miento, y siempre mantengo mi palabra.

—No me cabe ninguna duda, pero esto es... diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque jamás tendría que haber pasado.

—Cierto —la miró con firmeza—. Si no soportas la idea de pasar una sola velada conmigo, dilo.

—Yo... —lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Cómo era capaz de imaginar que alguna mujer podría sentir eso?—. Desde luego que no.

—Muy bien. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

—¿Por qué? —lo observó con auténtica curiosidad—. En un principio ni siquiera querías asistir a la subasta.

—Eso era diferente, y no significa que no apoyo la causa. Para mí es importante. Mucho. Y pujé de buena fe.

Parecía decidido. Fue consciente de que tamborileaba el escritorio con un bolígrafo que no recordaba haber agarrado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Yo... no tengo nada planeado. Jamás pensé que fueras en serio.

—Llevas haciendo esto años, ¿verdad? Sin duda en algún momento habrás pensado cómo sería tu subasta ideal. ¿Qué elegirías?

—Oh, algo tonto. Como ir a la montaña rusa más alta y rápida del estado.

—Me encantan las montañas rusas —de pronto él sonrió.

«Debería registrar esa sonrisa como un arma», pensó con melancolía. Haciendo un esfuerzo consciente se recuperó. Lo miró pensativa.

—O un viaje en barco a la isla Catalina para almorzar.

—Estupendo, hagámoslo —la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Aprendí a navegar en los Exploradores.

—¿Un explorador? —puso los ojos en blanco y gimió con sonido teatral—. ¿Fuiste un explorador?

—Me temo que soy culpable.

—Santo cielo —meneó la cabeza—, no sé, eso suena demasiado... normal.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que lo dejé con dieciséis años?

—Tal vez. Aunque sería mejor que te hubieran expulsado.

Jacob rió, haciendo que la risa se contagiara a Renesmee. De pronto se dio cuenta de que disfrutaría pasando un tiempo con él, a pesar de saber que solo se trataba de una cita impuesta por la subasta. ¿Cuántas veces había tranquilizado a los participantes de que no sería más que pasar unas horas agradables con alguien a quien le importaba la causa tanto como a ellos? Quizá debería seguir su propio consejo.

«¿A quién le importa cómo surja? Disfrútala».

Aunque Alice no comprendía bien el problema, no significaba que su consejo no fuera bueno. Por una vez iba a aceptarlo.

—Tengo una amiga cuya familia tiene un barco —dijo—. He navegado con ellos tantas veces que creo que me lo confiarán.

—Es una cita —afirmó Jacob, que aún sonreía—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tú eliges. Doy por hecho que un día del fin de semana será lo mejor, ¿no?

Acordaron el siguiente domingo, y una vez hecho, Renesmee se encontró pensando de cuánto tiempo disponía para volverse loca ante la idea. No pensaba retractarse, aunque supo que en los próximos días no le faltarían ganas de cancelarlo.

—¿Renesmee?

Miró hacia la puerta, donde la joven estudiante que ayudaba en la oficina se hallaba con un sobre pegado al pecho. Jacob se puso de pie con movimiento tan fluido que ella supo que era una reacción automática.

—¿Sí, Missy? —preguntó con una sonrisa; la joven era muy tímida, de modo que siempre se cercioraba de darle la bienvenida con calor.

—Me... me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de que te hubieras ido. El señor Chandler quería saber si podías llevarte esto contigo. Es el memorando de los fondos para el cuidado de los mayores en The Oaks.

—Claro —aceptó el sobre que extendía la estudiante—. Gracias.

La joven asintió y salió a toda velocidad. Jacob la observó partir con curiosidad.

—¿Siempre se la ve tan nerviosa o era por mí?

Renesmee le dio puntos por notarlo y por mostrar buenos modales.

—Lo que pasa es que es muy tímida. En especial con los hombres.

—Oh —se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Tienes un compromiso?

—Más o menos. En The Oaks, la residencia para los que padecen de Alzheimer. Voy un par de veces por semana —añadió el sobre a la carpeta con los papeles que iba a llevarse. Entonces, en un impulso, preguntó—: ¿Quieres venir y ver adónde va a parar gran parte del dinero que nos ayudaste a recaudar?

—No —fue una respuesta breve y brusca, y ella lo miró con sorpresa. Jacob pareció darse cuenta, porque cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con más naturalidad—: Lo siento —pero su mandíbula seguía apretada, los labios tensos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella.

—Nada —respiró hondo antes de continuar—: Lo que pasa es que no voy a ese lugar.

Su vehemencia la desconcertó. Era algo que ya había encontrado con anterioridad, incluso lo comprendía, pero no lo había esperado de él. En la mayoría de los casos, se trataba de un desagrado natural de enfrentarse a la realidad del Alzheimer. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo en ello y percibió que era algo diferente. Reconoció el sentimiento, la actitud, la ira, la culpa.

Era algo personal.

Se preguntó quién habría en The Oaks a quien Jacob Black no quería ver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Jacob había dejado de intentar descubrir todos los motivos por los que había realizado esa puja. Seguro que algunos estaban arraigados en lo más hondo de su ser, pero no quería pensar en ellos. Además, estaba hecho y ya no importaba; jamás perdía el tiempo en hechos consumados. Yal haber llegado el día, pensaba disfrutar algo a lo que hacía años que no le dedicaba un rato.

En el pasado le había encantado navegar, sentir la libertad de avanzar por el agua con solo el impulso del viento en las velas. En aquella época había sido joven y despreocupado. Aunque entonces no se lo parecía, ya que se había visto inmerso en la misma angustia de cualquier adolescente, convencido de que sus problemas eran peores que los de los demás y que nadie podía entenderlos. Pero al navegar no solo se había sentido feliz, sino jubiloso.

Pero un día perdió ese júbilo y la vida le mostró lo brutales que pueden ser los problemas de verdad.

Meneó la cabeza ante la costumbre poco habitual de demorarse en el pasado, se puso unas zapatillas náuticas, recogió una gorra de béisbol del pomo de la puerta, una chaqueta ligera del perchero del vestíbulo y salió.

Una hora más tarde soltaban amarras en la balandra de veintisiete pies, para poner rumbo al canal de Marina del Mar que los llevaría a mar abierto. Se sentía un poco oxidado, aunque recuperaba con rapidez las sensaciones. Y era evidente que Renesmee poseía la experiencia que había mencionado; se movió con presteza, eficacia y familiaridad al sacar los protectores de la vela y abrir la escotilla para arrancar el motor diesel.

—No creo que aún tenga la destreza para salir al canal solo con las velas —rió ella—. Dejaremos eso a los expertos como el padre de Stephanie y emplearemos el motor.

—Por mí perfecto —convino Jacob. Quizá en el pasado lo hubiera intentado, pero entonces era joven, arrogante y estaba convencido de que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Desterró los recuerdos y se concentró en el presente. Había quedado con ella en la dársena. No le había costado localizarla; después de todo, era una mujer alta. Llevaba puesto un jersey ligero de color verde, pantalones oscuros y náuticos. Tenía el pelo recogido bajo una gorra también verde y los ojos protegidos con gafas de sol. Le gustó que el pragmatismo pudiera con la vanidad.

Mientras Renesmee llevaba el timón él comprobó dónde estaba todo. Era una balandra antigua pero en un estado de conservación exquisito; Jacob adivinó que la familia de su amiga había navegado muchas millas en la embarcación.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del malecón y del resto de botes que aprovechaba ese día soleado, Renesmee enfiló la proa a favor del viento y disminuyó el motor, dejándoles suficiente potencia para mantener la posición.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o desplegar la vela? —preguntó.

—La Vela —dijo él y añadió con una sonrisa—, si es que recuerdo cómo se hace.

—No ha cambiado mucho.

—No lo sé —señaló hacia la proa—. Eso es nuevo para mí.

—¿El izado por medio del rodillo? Sin duda supera tener que sacar la vela de la bolsa y engancharla en cada ocasión.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa al encaramarse al techo del camarote y comenzar a elevar la vela principal. Subió con suavidad y el sonido de la tela al recibir los embates del viento fue como una vieja melodía que crees haber olvidado hasta que la vuelves a escuchar.

Una vez izadas las dos, se reunió de nuevo con ella en la parte baja de popa. Renesmee giró un poco la gran rueda plateada del timón, haciéndolos virar. Entonces el viento hinchó las velas y la embarcación se elevó como un ave, escorándose un poco bajo la brisa. Cuando las velas se llenaron y dejaron de agitarse, ella enderezó el timón.

—¿Listo para apagar el motor? —le preguntó.

Jacob alargó la mano y giró la palanca a la izquierda. El motor murió. Y ahí estuvo lo que siempre había amado sobre la navegación a vela, el estimulante silencio, el sonido solo del viento.

—¿Quieres llevar el timón? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Confías en mí?

—Parece que ya lo recuerdas bien.

—Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan.

Le entregó la rueda. Jacob aferró el acero inoxidable y sintió la saltarina potencia del viento traducida en movimiento a través del metal. Sonrió. Miró a Renesmee, quien le sonreía. Y de pronto todo lo que había dejado atrás en su despacho, todos los problemas, las preocupaciones, se desprendieron con la misma limpieza como si hubieran cortado un amarre.

Y el mundo pareció un lugar perfecto.

En más de una ocasión Renesmee se había descubierto observando a Jacob. Había sido demasiado tentador resistirse a ello desde la seguridad de las gafas oscuras. Hubo un momento en que él había estado cerca de la popa y se había quitado la gorra para dejar que el viento le agitara el pelo, alzando el rostro hacia el sol, en que estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar.

«Dios, es hermoso», había pensado.

Y en ese momento, mientras lo miraba sentado frente a ella a la mesa del restaurante, no vio motivo alguno para cambiar aquella evaluación. No podía creer lo fácil que había sido mantener una conversación ligera con él. Al observarlo se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de formar una frase coherente.

—... dales las gracias de mi parte. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta navegar.

—Se lo diré. Pero creo que bastará con que devolvamos la embarcación de una sola pieza.

—Eso es confiar demasiado.

—Creo que ayudará el hecho de que fue el propio señor Parker quien me enseñó a navegar —sonrió.

—Debió ser un buen maestro.

—Así es. Y es un gran navegante. Es su pasión.

—Todo el mundo debería tener una pasión —comentó él.

Renesmee agradeció que no la mirara al decirlo; estaba segura de que las cosas que surgieron en su mente por sus palabras debían reflejarse en su cara.

—Exacto —volvió a sentirse relajada—. Incluso su filosofía se basa en la navegación. Siempre ha dicho: «Si quieres ser feliz, intenta cambiar la vela, no el viento».

—Parece un hombre sabio.

—Lo es. Es el motivo por el que Stephanie es quien es en vez de quien podría haber sido.

—Interesante forma de exponerlo —enarcó una ceja.

—Stephanie ha sido mi mejor amiga desde niña y es la mujer más hermosa y menos malcriada que conozco.

La miró con curiosidad. Para su sorpresa, no le preguntó nada sobre Stephanie. Terminó de masticar un mordisco de su sándwich de ensalada de atún antes de decir:

—¿Siempre has vivido aquí, en Marina del Mar?

—Casi. Mi padre entró a trabajar en la Universidad de Irvine cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

—¿Es profesor?

—Lo era. Murió hace cinco años —sintió la misma tristeza y pérdida que siempre experimentaba cuando hablaba de él.

—Lo siento.

Renesmee se preparó para recibir los habituales comentarios de condolencia, pero no llegaron. Al mirarlo a los ojos, lo vio todo allí, simpatía, empatía y el conocimiento que le revelaba que sabía cómo se sentía.

—Y yo —musitó—. Pero él... se marchó mucho antes de morir.

—¿Alzheimer? —preguntó, sin que se le escapara el sentido de sus palabras. Ella asintió.

—Era brillante. Algunos de sus ensayos aún figuran en los libros de texto que se emplean en todas las universidades del país —vio que algo se agitaba en los ojos de Jacob, algo profundo y oscuro que centelleó y se desvaneció.

—Debió ser terrible para tu familia.

—Por ese entonces solo éramos nosotros dos. Pero fue... horrible. Ver cómo esa mente, ese genio, degeneraba hasta quedar casi inútil... Se perdía a una manzana de casa. Miraba la fotografía de mi madre y preguntaba quién era. Al día siguiente me tomaba a mí por ella —meneó la cabeza con brusquedad cuando los recuerdos amenazaron con abrumarla—. Tuve suerte, ya que jamás se puso violento, únicamente... infantil. Pude retenerlo en casa.

—¿Por eso haces lo que haces? —preguntó antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

—Cuanta menos gente tenga que pasar por lo que pasé yo, mejor. Mi padre me dejó el suficiente dinero para que pudiera dedicar mi tiempo a luchar contra la enfermedad. Me pareció lo más justo —bebió un sorbo de té con hielo. Pensó que ya era hora de modificar el rumbo de la marea; había hablado bastante de ella misma. Bebió otro sorbo antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú viviendo aquí?

—Toda mi vida.

—¿Fuiste al instituto de Marina del Mar? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Cómo no te conocí?

—Debí estar unos años por delante de ti.

—No podías ir tan adelantado —se reclinó en la silla.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Pero tengo treinta y cinco años.

—Oh. Entonces te habrás graduado el año en que entré yo.

—No eres muy coqueta con la edad, ¿verdad?

—Cumplir los treinta no resultó especialmente traumático para mí —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no hago promesas para cuando cumpla los cuarenta —añadió con una carcajada. Se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a hablar de ella—. ¿Tienes familia aquí?

—Dos hermanas pequeñas —con una sonrisa añadió—: Las llamo así porque les molesta, ya que han cumplido veintiocho y treinta años.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Rebecca, no la llames nunca Becca, y Rachel.

—¿Por qué percibo un tono jocoso en tu voz?

—A partir de los diez años a menudo deseé ser hijo único —rió.

—¿No las habrías echado de menos?

—Sí —repuso, de repente muy serio.

Algo oscuro había entrado en su voz y los ojos se le pusieron distantes, perdidos, como si contemplara un lugar y un momento muy lejanos.

—¿Jacob? —no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Intentaron quitármelas —expuso con una voz pareja a la mirada distante—. Después de que nuestros padres murieran en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. No teníamos parientes, de modo que iban a separarnos.

—¡Qué terrible!

—Lo siento —él meneó la cabeza, regresando de donde había estado.

«¿Por qué?», pensó Renesmee. «¿Por recordar? ¿O por contárselo a una desconocida?» Parecía obvio que no tenía costumbre de hablar de ello, de modo que dio por hecho lo último.

_¿Qué pasó?

—Se arregló. Se quedaron conmigo —respondió con brevedad, reacio a continuar con el tema.

«Dios mío», se maravilló ella. «¿Se ocupó él solo de dos niñas?»

—¿Dónde están tus hermanas ahora? —preguntó.

—Rebecca en Orange. Es pediatra y acaba de abrir su propia consulta, cerca del Hospital Infantil. Está casada con un psicólogo de niños.

—Idóneo —repuso con una sonrisa. Pero también comprendió lo que eso significaba: cuatro años de Universidad y cuatro más de facultad de Medicina. ¿Lo habría pagado todo él? Y quizá también la ayudara a mantenerse durante los años de práctica pediátrica—. ¿Y Rachel? —insistió, sabiendo que en realidad no era asunto suyo.

—Aún sigue aquí en Marina del Mar. Trabaja como redactora en una emisora local de radio.

—Vaya —se reclinó en la silla—. Veo que han sufrido un daño irreparable al ser criadas por ti.

Él se mostró sobresaltado, luego sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y amable que lo transformó de ser un hombre muy atractivo a uno muy humano.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de ellas.

—Y de ti mismo, espero.

—Es lo que repite Rachel —se encogió de hombros—. Pero lo que tienen lo consiguieron por sí mismas. Todos ayudamos después... del accidente. No lo hice solo.

—Parecen las personas que me gustan.

—Sí —dijo tras unos momentos de meditación—, supongo que lo son.

El almuerzo había sido delicioso y en ningún momento tuvo la impresión de que Jacob la miraba comer. Algunos lo hacían, como si la vigilaran. Sabía muy bien que no comía más que la mayoría de la gente, sencillamente era el tipo de persona, como decía su médico, cuyo metabolismo podría sobrevivir con eficacia a la escasez de comida. Pero él solo le había preguntado cómo estaba el plato que pidió.

Como les quedaban unas horas antes de que debieran regresar, él le preguntó qué deseaba hacer.

—Hace tanto que no vengo por aquí que no lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

—Supongo que podríamos intentar localizar a los búfalos —indicó ella tras pensarlo un rato. La pequeña manada de búfalos era famosa por su inesperada presencia en la isla—. O subir hasta el cementerio, si te gustan esas cosas.

—Lo recuerdo de niño —indicó—. Nunca pude comprender qué encontraba la gente de fascinador en un sitio lleno de gente muerta.

—¿Recuerdas los molinetes que contaban a las personas? Siempre me pregunté qué harían si salía una persona más que las que entraron.

Jacob rio con tantas ganas que atrajo la atención de los demás comensales del pequeño restaurante, curiosa la de los hombres y, no pudo negarlo, apreciativa la de las mujeres. Tampoco pudo negar que cuando las miradas pasaron a ella se transformaron en incredulidad.

De pronto la paciencia que tenía con ese tipo de cosas se agotó; no quería que nada estropeara la perfección de ese día.

—¿Has ido alguna vez a la casa de Zane Grey?

—No —repuso interesado—. Pero recuerdo que de niño leía los ejemplares que tenía mi padre de sus libros. Me gustaban.

—Y a mí. No está muy lejos. Disponemos de suficiente tiempo.

—Vayamos, entonces —dijo y se levantó.

Como era la cita de ella, y además Jacob ya había pagado bastante por conseguirla, Renesmee se encargó de la cuenta y se mostró agradecida cuando él no se opuso.

Pero la sensación se evaporó al notar la expresión de súbita comprensión que apareció en la cara de uno de los hombres que antes los había mirado; estaba claro que pensaba que ese era el único modo en que podía lograr que un hombre como Jacob pasara tiempo con ella.

Necesitó toda su determinación para recuperar la anterior alegría que la había embargado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Jacob se balanceaba en el banco mullido de la zona de popa mientras contemplaba a Renesmee manejar con destreza la embarcación. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado. De hecho, no recordaba un solo día sin haber pensado en el trabajo.

Le había vuelto a ofrecer llevar el timón, pero había sonreído y declinado, alegando que se sentía perezoso. Lo cual era verdad, aunque también disfrutaba contemplándola; le gustaba observar a alguien competente, sea quien fuere.

Miró por encima del hombro al sol mientras Renesmee los guiaba a casa. Lo había sincronizado a la perfección; llegarían antes de que estuviera demasiado oscuro. Se irguió y volvió a mirarla.

Pasado un rato decidió que tenía la nariz más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo. Fina y levemente respingona. Parecida a la de Rachel. Desde luego, para algo sexy estaba su boca, carnosa y perfecta, suplicaba ser besada, y a menudo.

Se irguió de repente, sobresaltado por la dirección inesperada, inexplicable y no deseada que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Ella captó el movimiento y lo miró.

—Estuve a punto de que se me cayera la botella de cerveza —musitó; se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalerilla de la cabina. Bajó los escalones empinados y depositó el envase en el fregadero que habían despejado al atracar en la isla.

Durante unos momentos se quedó ahí, preguntándose qué demonios le había provocado esa idiotez. ¿Acaso no había disfrutado del hecho de que no se trataba de una cita?

Además, ella no era su tipo. Principalmente, le gustaban las morenas. Las mujeres exóticas y sensuales. El tipo de mujer que había imaginado que era Renesmee por la voz al teléfono.

Supo que esquivaba la cuestión esencial. Se sentía incómodo incluso al pensar en ello, al reconocerlo, porque era una mujer inteligente, ingeniosa, encantadora, entregada...

Renesmee simplemente era... más grande de lo que había imaginado. Aunque eso no resultaba un impedimento para ella. Se movía con gracilidad y velocidad, y resultaba evidente que estaba en forma, era fuerte y sana; se veía en todo lo que hacía.

Y era inteligente, ingeniosa, encantadora, entregada y todo lo demás. Además, le caía bien. Era divertida y le gustaba cómo funcionaba su mente ágil y aguda. Y con firmeza se dijo que como no se trataba de una cita romántica, eso era lo único que importaba; dio media vuelta y regresó a la cubierta.

—Deberías tener tu propia embarcación —le dijo al situarse junto a ella ante el timón.

—Me encantaría, pero no dispongo de tiempo suficiente para el mantenimiento.

—Recuerdo que mi instructor decía que eran dos horas de trabajo por cada hora de navegación.

—A menos que se trate de una embarcación de madera, en cuyo caso el trabajo se incrementa de forma exponencial.

—Sí —rio entre dientes—. Se paga por el carácter que da la madera.

—El resumen de la vida. El carácter es caro —lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera —era algo que Renesmee hacía a menudo: convertía un comentario sencillo en una observación filosófica que lo hacía pensar—. ¿Así que crees que se paga un precio por el carácter? ¿Por la integridad?

—Ser un persona íntegra a veces te cuesta, sí —repuso tras meditarlo un momento—. Desde luego, nada es siempre negro o blanco, pero a menos que: no tengas elección, creo que el precio que terminarás pagando por ir en la otra dirección, aunque sea más fácil, al final será más caro.

—Porque destruirías el carácter y la integridad.

Ella asintió y Jacob guardó silencio. No había nada más que decir. Al parecer, había mucho que admirar en Renesmee Cullen.

Intentó recordar la última vez que había mantenido una conversación tan variada con una mujer, fuera del trabajo. Ese día había reído más que nunca en mucho tiempo. Y era estupendo. Quizá sus hermanas tenían razón: su vida se había vuelto demasiado estrecha, solitaria y aburrida.

Recordó el día en que Rachel se mudó. No había comprendido su necesidad de tener una casa propia cuando el hogar familiar no estaba tan lejos de su trabajo y sobraba el espacio para los dos, ya que Rebecca se había ido después de casarse. Pero poseía una veta independiente que lo había vuelto loco, a veces de irritación y otras de inquietud, desde el momento en que se convirtió en su responsabilidad, y sabía que era imposible intentar que cambiara de parecer una vez que había tomado una decisión.

Pero ese día se había sentido tan perdido, de pie en la casa vacía que tantos esfuerzos le había costado mantener. Aunque el seguro de sus padres había pagado la hipoteca, Jacob tuvo que trabajar con ahínco para encargarse de los impuestos mantener a las chicas bien vestidas y proporcionarles de vez en cuando un lujo. No es que ellas no ayudaran, Rebecca con un trabajo a tiempo parcial en unos grandes almacenes e incluso la joven Rachel con una serie al parecer interminables de empresas, desde hacer de canguro hasta pasear los perros de los demás.

Pero la responsabilidad principal había sido suya, y cuando de pronto se terminó, no había sabido qué hacer. De modo que centró toda esa energía en el trabajo. Hasta el momento había funcionado para aportarle éxito, incluso una cierta dosis de riqueza, aunque también se había convertido en su vida, tal como sus amigos, y sus dos hermanas, tenían la tendencia de recordarle a la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba. Parecía que ya no tenía tiempo para la risa.

Hasta ese día.

Renesmee pensó que había sido un día precioso. De hecho, casi perfecto.

Se dejó caer en el sillón mullido de su alegre y brillante salón, bebiendo de vez en cuando un sorbo del vino que había tomado para la cena. Se sentía placenteramente cansada después de un día al sol y al aire libre.

Ambos se habían divertido y en ningún momento pensó que él fingía. No parecía la clase de hombre que hiciera eso, en particular durante un día entero.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pensó que sería Alice para comprobar cómo había ido todo. Al levantar el auricular, incluso antes de poder saludar, corroboró que no se equivocaba.

—¿Cómo fue el día?

—La navegación ha sido perfecta —repuso.

—Vamos, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

—Bien —concedió—. Ha sido un día perfecto.

—Tampoco me refería al tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tan bueno? —la voz de su amiga se animó.

—Pasé un día maravilloso. Y él no lo odió.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué había que odiar?

—Bueno, no fue el tipo de día a la altura de su exorbitante puja.

—¿Te lo dijo él?

De pronto Alice sonó tensa, como si quisiera pasar a la ofensiva, y Renesmee se apresuró a defender a Jacob de su leal amiga.

—No, no lo hizo. Dijo que fue... perfecto. El día que él mismo habría elegido.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Supongo que lo estoy. Todo el mundo comenta lo emprendedor y ambicioso que es en su camino hacia la cima, y me parece un día muy simple para alguien como él.

—¿Y quién dice que tú no eres emprendedora y ambiciosa? —inquirió Alice. Tú has conseguido más en esta ciudad que algunos así llamados altos ejecutivos.

—Solo me sorprendió. De verdad pareció disfrutarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y bien, ¿cómo es, de verdad?

—Es... agradable.

—¿Agradable?

—De acuerdo, es inteligente y también posee un fino sentido del humor —todo lo cual ya lo había sabido de la conversación telefónica—. Sabe muchas cosas, está interesado en muchas cosas.

—Vuelves a parecer sorprendida —comentó Alice—. ¿No me digas que lo juzgabas por su aspecto?

—Lo que pasa es que había oído decir que era una especie de adicto al trabajo. Eso suele implicar que carece de tiempo para todo lo demás.

—Todo el mundo necesita tiempo para otras cosas. Quizá alguien deba hacerlo cambiar —indicó su amiga.

—No me mires a mí —ironizó Renesmee.

Y hablaba en serio. Aunque la situación fuera diferente, sabía que Jacob era más de lo que podía manejar.

—¿Significa eso que no te ha vuelto a invitar a salir?

La buena de Alice no veía por qué no iba a hacerlo.

—Tampoco me invitó esta vez —le recordó.

—Un simple tecnicismo.

—Alice, no fue una cita. Y no, no me invitó a salir. Y nunca lo esperé.

Es posible que lo deseara, que fantaseara con ello, pero esa necedad siempre iba a ser su secreto. Vivía en el mundo real, y en ese mundo había cosas que no cambiaban. Una era que ella no parecía la mujer ideal. Hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado, aunque Alice no lo hiciera.

Después de quedar para comer juntas al día siguiente, colgó. Durante un rato se quedó quieta, dejando que su mente vagara mientras bebía el vino.

Hasta que recordó las palabras de su amiga.

«¿No me digas que lo juzgabas por su aspecto?»

¿Sería verdad? ¿Habría sido eso parte de su suposición? ¿También ella habría cometido ese error? ¿Podría haber estado tan equivocado en sus suposiciones sobre él como Jacob con ella?

Se irguió y dejó la copa en la mesita. Se sintió molesta. De un modo extraño, era tan culpable como los demás de proyectar estereotipos. Culpable de lo que tan a menudo le habían hecho a ella.

Se había dejado engañar por su apariencia física y había pensado que probablemente su vida había sido fácil, que nunca había tenido que esforzarse porque las cosas les resultaban sencillas a la gente guapa.

«Nadie», pensó con un aguijonazo de culpa por. su propio error de juicio, «que se ocupe de dos niñas con diecisiete años lo ha tenido fácil». Que incluso asumiera esa responsabilidad le decía más de su personalidad de lo que probablemente él imaginaba, y tiraba abajo el tópico que muchos creían de que solo la mujer poseía ese instinto protector, de que era siempre la mujer la que mantenía unida a la familia. Se preguntó si sabía lo notable que era.

Con un nudo en la garganta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, que ella pudiera ser distinta y no como era, para que ese día pudiera ser real, pudiera ser el primero de muchos.

En cuanto reconoció ese antiguo sentimiento se enfadó consigo misma; pensó que había dejado atrás sus problemas de imagen hacía años. Era quien era; tres días en el hospital y una charla airada de su médico la habían convencido de eso. Puede que algún día apareciera un hombre al que no le importara, pero no tenía ninguna intención de frenar su vida hasta entonces. La vida era para vivirla, no para esperar. Su vida era plena y, en su mayor parte, feliz, y se sentía satisfecha.

Jacob Black era sencillamente una onda en el estanque. Quizá lo deseara, pero bajo ningún concepto lo necesitaba. No obstante, guardaría el recuerdo de ese día para siempre. Valía la pena, pero solo por lo que había sido, un día hermoso y placentero en el que había hecho algo que le encantaba. El valor adicional... y estético era simplemente una bonificación.

Pero sabía que llevaría consigo mucho tiempo la imagen de él bañado por el sol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Jacob miraba su chequera. Su cuenta corriente se hallaba un poco anémica en ese momento; se había volcado por completo en el desarrollo del proyecto Collins. Debería encogerse ante la idea de llenar ese cheque, pero al recordar el domingo, lo tranquilo y agradable que fue, no pudo poner ninguna pega.

Mientras lo rellenaba, se puso a pensar otra vez en aquel día, tal como había hecho a menudo en la última semana. La sensación había permanecido con él en todo momento.

Firmó el cheque.

Sonó el intercomunicador del teléfono. Apretó la tecla para activarlo.

—¿Sí?

—Pidió que le recordara su comida con el señor Oxford.

—Gracias, Karen. Iré en un minuto.

Se levantó, recogió el maletín de piel del escritorio y se cercioró de que llevaba los contratos; su gente había trabajado duramente en esa venta para que él la estropeara olvidándolos. También recogió el cheque que acababa de firmar. Le pediría a Karen que lo pusiera en un sobre y lo franqueara.

Con la chaqueta al hombro se dirigió hacia la mesa de su secretaria. Karen se hallaba al teléfono, hablando con cierta vehemencia con alguien. Tras un momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente sería su hija, que estaba a punto de tener a su primer bebé y, tal como le había informado Karen, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Se detuvo un momento con el cheque en la mano.

Y entonces recordó que la reunión que tenía con Oxford estaba apenas a dos manzanas del Centro para el Alzheimer. Titubeó. Karen seguía hablando; entonces tomó una decisión. Se guardó el cheque en el bolsillo. Bien podía entregarlo al regresar de la comida.

«Qué extraño», pensó luego mientras metía los contratos firmados en el maletín; Art Oxford jamás le había parecido aburrido, y por lo general tampoco le entraban ganas de marcharse apenas se había secado la tinta... no solo era una grosería, sino malo para los negocios. Pero le dio la impresión de que el otro no tenía ganas de parar de hablar.

Cuando al fin llegó la cuenta del almuerzo, aprovechó la oportunidad que eso le brindaba, dio a entender que tenía otra cita, pagó y se excusó, dándole otra vez las gracias a Oxford antes de marcharse.

Metió el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio y vio el utilitario azul de ella a unos espacios de distancia. Suponía que no tenía que darle el cheque en persona, pero ya que estaba ahí...

Hablaba por teléfono. Al principio Renesmee no lo vio, de modo que pudo quedarse en el umbral y observarla. Desconocía si hablaba con un hombre, pero si así era, sabía exactamente cómo debería sentirse el otro. Esa voz era increíble.

Llevaba puesto otro traje pantalón, ese de color azul marino. Se preguntó si la elección era un esfuerzo para disimular su talla o una declaración de que no había que notar su cuerpo. Como de costumbre, tenía el pelo recogido, sin un solo mechón suelto para suavizar la expresión. «Severa», pensó. Tanto en la ropa como en el pelo.

En ese instante ella alzó la vista y lo vio, y Jacob no supo si la expresión que exhibió fue de sorpresa o de aturdimiento. Pero pasado un segundo sonrió, con ese gesto que encajaba con su voz... cálido, suave, abierto.

Al terminar de hablar le indicó que pasara.

—Hola —y al oírla Jacob tuvo que respirar hondo.

No le preguntó qué hacía allí y por un momento él también lo olvidó.

—Hola —dijo al sentarse ante la mesa, tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

—Hola —repitió Renesmee.

—Te he traído el cheque —comentó al recordarlo de repente. Lo sacó del bolsillo. Ella puso expresión desconcertada, como si se preguntara por qué no se lo había enviado por correo—. Me encontraba por aquí.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Me comprometí —«y tu voz sigue siendo lo más sexy que he oído jamás», añadió en silencio.

—Entonces, gracias —repuso ella después de cierto titubeo. Abrió el cajón central del escritorio e introdujo el cheque en una carpeta—. Lo llevaré a tesorería.

Jacob no sabía qué más decir. Ni siquiera si deseaba decir otra cosa. Pareció que el. silencio iba a volver a extenderse de nuevo, aunque en esa ocasión lo quebró ella.

—Tu velada con Gloria era anoche, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo fue?

—Sí —corroboró—. Bien. Divertida. El museo está francamente bien. Y Gloria ha estado en casi todos los lugares de donde proceden las piezas que allí se exponen. Es única.

—¿Verdad que sí? —inquirió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Habría preferido irme en cuanto vimos el museo y pasar toda la velada escuchando las historias de sus viajes.

—Tiene algunas maravillosas. Además, las cuenta tan bien.

—Siempre que consigue dejar de hablar de sus dos nietos —sonrió para indicarle que eso no le había molestado.

—Es la típica abuela que los va a consentir. Fue agradable que le prestaras atención.

Entonces él apartó la vista. Intentó contener el pensamiento que siempre se le ocurría en momentos como ese, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de lograr frenarlas.

—Mi sobrina jamás conocerá a sus abuelos. Quizá los aprecio más que la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Planeas tener hijos propios? —preguntó ella—. ¿O sientes que ya los has criado?

—En cierto sentido, sí. Y si experimentara la necesidad, está mi sobrina —sonrió—. Ser tío es magnífico. Los llevas de paseo, los consientes y luego se los devuelves a sus padres.

—Eres la clase de tío con el que sueñan todos los niños —rio Renesmee.

—Lo intento —manifestó con exagerada modestia—. Gloria y yo comparamos notas sobre dónde poder llevarlos para dejarlos con los ojos abiertos.

—Los dos podéis ser peligrosos.

—Gloria es una mujer peligrosa —corrigió él—. Apuesto que mantuvo en vilo a su marido.

—Lo hizo.

—Y apuesto que a él le encantó.

—Sí —lo miró con expresión rara.

—¿Qué? —Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—Nada. Lo que pasa... me gusta que te haya caído bien.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Es... demasiado exuberante para algunas personas.

—¿Te refieres a algunos hombres?

—Algunos. Creo que perciben que no son necesarios para completarla, y eso los perturba.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Renesmee? —preguntó sin pensárselo.

—Quiero llegar a ser como ella —respondió.

Jacob se preguntó si con eso quería dar a entender que no necesitaba o quería a un hombre. ¿La habrían herido tantas veces que ya no deseaba participar en ese juego tan antiguo?

—Ningún hombre en tu vida, ¿entonces? —inquirió.

—No.

Un no sencillo y rotundo. Ningún detalle ni información extra que le indicara que lo había habido en su vida.

—¿Se debe a que no quieres tener a ninguno? —preguntó al final. Vio que ella entrecerraba los ojos y supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Te diré lo que haremos. Responderé a tu pregunta si tú me contestas una a mí.

—¿Qué?

—¿A quién no deseas ver en The Oaks?

—Recuérdame que no vuelva a buscarte las cosquillas. Vas directa a la herida, ¿no?

—No estaba segura de que hubiera una herida —lo miró sin pestañear—. Al parecer fue una buena conjetura. ¿Quién es? —él bajó la vista a las manos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada—. ¿La historia de tus padres era cierta?

—¿Qué? —alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Era cierta o es uno de ellos quien se encuentra en The Oaks?

—¡No! —¿pensó que le había mentido? ¿En algo así?

—Me disculpo, entonces. Pero no es habitual que la gente sea... incapaz de enfrentarse a los cambios producidos por el Alzheimer. Avergonzarse de esos cambios, temerlos, ser reacio a reconocer que tiene a un miembro de la familia aquejado de esa enfermedad. O avergonzarse de no poder soportarlo más tiempo y tener que llevar a un ser querido a un lugar como The Oaks.

Jacob se preguntó si palidecía con cada palabra de Renesmee. Todo lo que decía se clavaba en un punto enterrado y sin sanar que llevaba doliéndole tres años ya.

—¿Quién es, Jacob?

Ella había rodeado la mesa sin que él se diera cuenta. Se agachó junto a su silla. No iba a contárselo. No hablaba de ello con nadie. Pocas personas sabían...

—Es evidente que se trata de alguien importante para ti. Está bien, Jacob. A veces no queda otra elección. A veces los pacientes deben ingresar en un lugar como The Oaks, por su propia seguridad y bienestar personal.

—¿Me das la absolución? —comentó entonces.

—No, comprensión.

—Tú mantuviste a tu padre contigo.

—Ya te lo dije, fui afortunada. No se volvió violento. No intentó lastimarse a sí mismo o a los demás. Rara vez se enfadaba.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que lo tenía? El diagnóstico es complicado, ¿no? —sabía que la única identificación segura que podía hacerse de la enfermedad era a través de una autopsia.

—Sí. Lo más que podemos hacer por lo general es alcanzar un ochenta y cinco por ciento de precisión en el diagnóstico —se encogió de hombros—. Pero lo sabía. Hacía... cosas tontas, como ponerse mucha ropa en días templados. Empecé a encontrar cosas en lugares raros. Su reloj en el congelador, disquettes de ordenador en la tostadora. Mi padre dominaba el inglés, el francés y el ruso. Al final, apenas podía comunicarse.

—Lo siento —resultaba un comentario inadecuado pero era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

—Yo también. Es una de las enfermedades más insidiosas que tenemos. Al principio te roba la mente, y al final el cuerpo.

—Esa es la pesadilla —suspiró—. Perder lentamente la mente.

Ella apoyó una mano en su rodilla. El ligero contacto le dio más calor del que debería. Sintió como si estuviera en deuda con ella después de lo que había compartido. Pero...

—Ayuda hablar —musitó Renesmee—. Saber que no estás solo.

Solo. Dios, él jamás se había sentido tan solo como la primera vez que entró en el despacho después de la última visita a The Oaks.

—¿Quién es, Jacob? —preguntó con voz dulce, cálida e irresistible.

—Pete Collins —respondió al fin. En cuanto pronunció el nombre, el resto salió solo—. El fundador de West Coast Technologies. Me dio un trabajo cuando necesité uno, con apenas diecisiete años. No era mucho en cuanto a sueldo, pero nos bastó para permitirnos seguir adelante. Luego me lo subió y me dijo que dejara mi segundo empleo. Siguió mi progreso a medida que iba ascendiendo en el escalafón de la empresa. Y después... se puede decir que me convirtió en su protegido.

—¿Fue tu mentor?

—Supongo que se lo puede llamar así. Empezó a enseñarme. Luego me puso a trabajar directamente bajo su mando. Hace siete años me nombró vicepresidente. Me empujó, me animó. Pensé que solo era para que le demostrara mi valía, pero luego lo comprendí... temía quedarse sin tiempo.

—¿Ya se lo habían diagnosticado?

—Tenía períodos de confusión —asintió—. Y se trataba de un hombre que jamás había estado confuso en su vida. Y eso lo ponía furioso, contra sí mismo.

—A menudo es la reacción que provoca.

—Cuando lo averiguó, empezó a trazar planes. Yo no lo sabía, pensaba que aún cuidaba de aquel niño herido que había contratado tantos años atrás.

—Pero te preparaba para que ocuparas su sitio.

—Un día me contó que no tenía hijos. Y que su única sobrina vivía en Nueva York y que nunca dejaría aquella ciudad. Yo no entendí... lo que me decía entonces.

—Que ibas a ser su heredero.

—Jamás se lo pedí. De haber sabido que había planeado eso...

—¿Habrías podido huir?

—Quizá. No creía encontrarme preparado. Pero cuando llegó el momento... no quedó más alternativa.

Se reclinó en la silla. Se sentía extenuado, como si hubiera librado una especie de conflicto... y perdido. Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos.

Renesmee se incorporó y se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Él abrió los ojos de golpe; era evidente que se había equivocado al pensar que, una vez que se lo había contado, ella iba a cejar.

—Vayamos juntos, Jacob.

—No.

—¿Es violento?

—A veces. Se enfurece mucho. Esconde cosas y acusa al personal de robárselas. Intenta irse, luego se encoleriza al no poder abrir las puertas.

—No es extraño. ¿Mantiene la lucidez?

—A veces, durante períodos de tiempo breves. Pero con el tiempo cada vez menos.

—Jacob, sé que es duro, pero...

—No tiene sentido.

—¿No lo tiene?

—La última vez que fui, ni siquiera supo quién era.

Lo miró largo rato, luego volvió a sentarse detrás de la mesa.

—Entonces —comentó al final—, ¿la visita es para ti, no para él?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó.

—¿Necesitas su reconocimiento para ir?

—Para él... solo soy un desconocido —frunció el ceño—. Mi presencia no significa nada. Me mantienen al tanto de su condición, me ocupo de que tenga todo lo que necesita, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él.

—¿De modo que eres de la opinión de que está mejor sin visitantes, solo en lo que se ha convertido su vida, antes que alguien a quien él considera un extraño vaya a visitarlo?

—Yo... —se movió incómodo; jamás lo había pensado de esa manera.

—¿Crees que es mejor que piense que nadie se interesa por él a que lo haga alguien a quien ya no recuerda?

—No, pero...

—¿Pero es duro? Claro que lo es. Es duro, doloroso y a veces devastador ver a alguien a quien quieres, admiras y respetas convertido en un caparazón vacío. Pero si es duro para ti, imagina cómo debe ser para él. Durante esos períodos de lucidez, cuando sabe qué está sucediendo, debe parecerle que a nadie le importa.

Jacob hizo una mueca. Fuera lo que fuere, Renesmee Cullen iba directa al grano.

—Si Pete es tan inteligente como para haber levantado tu empresa, probablemente sabe, en esos momentos en que está funcional, lo mucho que empeora. El poco tiempo que le queda antes de que esa puerta en su mente se cierre para siempre.

Jacob apartó la vista de ella. Anheló levantarse e irse, poner fin a esa descarga de fealdad. Pero no fue capaz de moverse.

—Conocí a un paciente que había sido un matemático brillante. Carecía de familia y de amigos íntimos. Después de que le diagnosticaran la enfermedad, hizo unos cálculos, una fórmula compleja basada en la duración de sus «interrupciones», como él las llamaba, y en el espacio de tiempo intermedio, por el cual calculó cuánto «tiempo cuerdo» le quedaba. Luego eligió un día.

—¿Un día? —entonces volvió a mirarla.

—El último día de su vida que estimó que sería lo bastante racional como para ponerle fin.

—¿Eligió un día... para matarse? —la miró fijamente.

—Tenía sus razones. A algunas cuesta oponerse.

—¿Lo... hizo?

—No. La enfermedad progresó más deprisa de lo que había indicado su fórmula. En este momento se halla en las últimas fases. Pero ha pasado cinco años en el infierno que quiso evitar. Solo.

Jacob contuvo el aliento; resultaba imposible no captar lo que quería dar a entender, que Pete se encontraba en el mismo barco que se hundía. Y que él era una de las ratas que lo abandonaba.

Si su intención había sido hacer que se sintiera culpable, egoísta, lo había logrado. De hecho, se sentía como en el infierno.

Pero aún no se consideraba capaz de enfrentarse al caparazón asolado del hombre que en una ocasión había sido como un padre para él.

Sintió una oleada de náuseas.

Nunca antes había pensado que fuera tan cobarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

«He sido demasiado dura con él», pensó con melancolía. Lo había golpeado con fuerza. Ya no solo no iba a ir a ver a su mentor, sino que probablemente tampoco volvería a verla a ella.

Sabía que en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por la pasión que le inspiraba la causa, aunque no podía evitar sentir como sentía. Cada vez que pensaba en ceder, recordaba a su padre, reducido a una caricatura de su antigua persona, incapaz de encontrar el camino en un pasillo, incapaz de contar hasta diez porque no podía concentrarse lo suficiente en el pensamiento. Entonces regresaba al trabajo con vigor renovado, incluso un sábado por la noche como ese.

Sin embargo, el vigor comenzaba a fallarle en ese momento. Apenas una semana atrás había navegado a Catalina, había disfrutado de uno de los días más perfectos de su vida. Y tenía problemas para consignarlo al reino de los sucesos que acontecen una vez en la vida, guardándolo en esa caja mental donde reservaba los recuerdos dulces que siempre serían eso, solo recuerdos.

No había sido su intención asustar a Jacob.

Estaba a punto de finalizar con el papeleo de la subasta cuando sonó el teléfono. En vez de responder con calma, el corazón se le desbocó.

«Si ni siquiera tiene tu teléfono particular, idiota», se reprendió al alargar la mano al auricular.

—Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas —como de costumbre, la voz de Alice sonó alegre—. Esperaba no encontrarte.

—¿Dónde iba a estar?

—Bueno, después de que el magnífico señor Black fuera ayer a tu oficina, ¿quién sabe?

—Solo fue a entregarme el cheque del donativo —señaló Renesmee.

—Podría habértelo enviado por correo.

—No busques un significado que no hay, Alice.

—¿Por qué no? Cuando un hombre como él se toma la molestia...

—Estaba por la zona. Tenía una reunión cerca. Además, su despacho está a unas manzanas del mío.

No representa una gran molestia pasar por allí.

—Claro.

—Alice, no seas ridícula.

—¿Qué es ridículo?

—La idea de él y... yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Te quiero, Alice —suspiró—, pero no seas obtusa. Si lo vieras, comprenderías a qué me refiero.

—Pero he visto fotos de él, ¿no te lo he dicho? En el periódico al día siguiente de la subasta. Decididamente está bien.

—Exactamente lo que quería que comprendieras.

—Renesmee —fue el turno de su amiga de suspirar—, debes empezar a dejar de dar por hecho que ningún hombre...

—Alice, debes empezar a dejar de dar por sentado, que no importa.

—Sé que para algunas personas importa. Quizá incluso para muchas. Pero, maldita sea, no para todas. Jamás le importó a tu padre.

—Es porque él nunca lo notó.

Realmente, su padre jamás había dado la impresión de que primero su mujer, y luego Renesmee, fueran del tipo que con amabilidad se llamaba real. Sin embargo, siempre estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo que rara vez le importaba el aspecto que tenían; le importaba mucho más su cerebro que su cuerpo. A ella siempre le había dicho que era inteligente, amable, y hermosa, porque esos eran sus patrones de belleza, y para Renesmee había sido una sorpresa brusca comprender que el mundo se regía por otros patrones.

—Quizá a Jacob le suceda lo mismo. O no le importe.

Renesmee no quería reconocer lo mucho que eso le gustaría, de modo que probó una distracción.

—Pareces tan interesada que quizá tendrías que salir tú con él.

—Hmm. Tú lo viste primero.

—Así eres tú, querida Alice —rio entre dientes—, siempre justa. ¿Es que no sabes que se supone que las mujeres hermosas son frívolas e implacables?

—Ja. Mis padres dedicaron mucho tiempo a enseñarme que debería esforzarme aún más para que me tomaran en serio como para que me trague eso.

La madre de Alice era psicóloga y se había esforzado en encargarse de que su hija aprendiera que su mente y su manera de ser importaban más que su aspecto.

Cuando colgaron, algo permaneció en la mente de Renesmee: la idea de que su hermosa, inteligente y sexy amiga sería la pareja perfecta para Jacob Black.

Pero primero tenía que decirle algo en persona al hombre.

—Prueba ahora.

Jacob se apoyó en el guardabarros mientras Bill giraba la llave del encendido. En esa ocasión, a diferencia de las últimas tres, el veloz y caro cupé europeo arrancó.

—¡Estupendo! Sabía que te había traído por algo, amigo —comentó Bill al bajar del asiento del conductor.

—Sé que soy útil —indicó Jacob con la cabeza metida bajo el capó. Bill carecía de aptitudes mecánicas.

—Si quisieras ser útil, habrías estado aquí el domingo pasado, cuando se estropeó. ¿Por dónde andabas? Te echamos de menos en el partido.

—Salí a... navegar.

—¿A navegar? —Bill enarcó las cejas rubias.

—Sí. Ya sabes, un barco, con muchos cabos y velas grandes.

—Tipo listo. ¿Qué barco?

—Pertenece a la amiga de una... amiga.

—¿Quién es esa amiga que tiene una amiga con un barco y de la que nunca me has hablado.

—Era mi día de la subasta, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Pasaste por eso? —Bill lo miró boquiabierto.

—Desde luego. Me comprometí.

—Sí, ya conozco tu actitud con las promesas. Pero... ¿con la gordita?

—Ni siquiera la conoces —espetó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

—Vi su foto en el periódico, después de la subasta. Se trata de una mujer «grande» —terminó con un sonido grosero.

Jacob sintió que el estómago se le contraía, igual que los puños. Tuvo ganas de golpear a Bill por su falta de tacto y su crueldad. Y principalmente por la indiferencia que mostró, como si no tuviera importancia.

—Cállate —soltó.

—Eh, solo he dicho lo que cualquier hombre... —se mostró sorprendido.

—Oí lo que dijiste. Y te has pasado. Es una mujer... agradable, y no se merece esto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es agradable. Imagino que debe serlo.

Jacob contuvo la tentación de agarrar la llave inglesa que acababa de emplear y partirle el cráneo, aunque le costó. No obstante, sabía que el punto de vista de Bill era común. Demasiado. Si quería ser sincero, imaginaba que él mismo había pensado algo parecido en ocasiones.

Y Renesmee tenía que enfrentarse a eso a diario.

—¿En qué te afecta a ti?

—Ojalá lo supiera —musitó.

Pero lo sabía. Se debía sencillamente a que lo que había dicho era verdad. Renesmee era una mujer agradable y no merecía recibir esos comentarios, en particular de alguien que jamás había hablado con ella.

Bill parecía desconcertado. Jacob pensó que realmente no lo entendía

Renesmee alzó la vista para comprobar la dirección, aunque sabía que no había cometido un error. Entró agradecida al interior del vestíbulo con aire acondicionado del edificio de oficinas.

West Coast Technologies ocupaba varias plantas a partir de la tercera. En la quinta estaba la de los ejecutivos. Un hombre subió al ascensor detrás de ella, apretó un botón y se hizo a un lado. Ella sintió su mirada, pero fugaz, nada más. No era obesa, de modo que no atraía ojos sorprendidos ni, por suerte, burlas. Y tampoco tenía la talla al parecer necesaria para recibir el otro tipo de atención.

En la quinta planta las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con suavidad. Salió a una pequeña recepción brillante y alegre.

A la derecha había un mostrador, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un acuario grande de agua salada que exhibía peces tropicales. Ese toque de vida llena de colores en las oficinas de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que era un lugar frío hizo que sonriera.

Detrás del mostrador había un hombre joven y del otro lado una mujer joven también; charlaban animadamente. Renesmee se acercó con el sobre que había ido a entregar en mano. La conversación se detuvo en cuanto se aproximó. Los miró.

—Quería dejarle esto al señor Black —comentó con una sonrisa.

La mujer, atractiva con un jersey informal pero elegante de tono melocotón y unos pantalones que hacían juego con sus ojos y pelo oscuro, la miró. Renesmee pensó que le recordaba a otra persona, pero antes de poder situarla, el joven habló:

—Desde luego. ¿Necesita verlo?

—No —se apresuró a responder—. ¿Podría ocuparse de que lo reciba? No es urgente, sino... personal.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el sobre en el momento en que sonaba el teléfono que tenía a su lado; se disculpó y contestó.

Renesmee comenzó a dar media vuelta, pero la mujer la detuvo con una palabra.

—¿Personal? —inquirió.

—Sí —afirmó con frialdad, sorprendida por la aparente rudeza de la pregunta, y retrocedió para marcharse.

—Lo siento —la mujer sonrió con timidez—. Debes pensar que soy una entremetida. Pero, verás, Jacob es mi hermano. Acabo de salir de su despacho.

Al instante la irritación de Renesmee se desvaneció y se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Rachel.

—¿Te ha hablado de mí? —la expresión de la joven se iluminó de forma visible.

—Sí. Supuse que serías tú, ya que me comentó que tu hermana vive en Orange.

—¿También te habló de ella? —pareció injustificadamente complacida.

—¿Rebecca, a la que nunca hay que llamar Becca? Sí, lo hizo.

Rachel rio. Era una risa como la de su hermano, ligera y contagiosa. Se apoyó en el mostrador como si se preparara para mantener una conversación prolongada.

—Entonces debes gustarle. No creo que nos mencione con todo el mundo.

—Todo lo contrario —fue el turno de Renesmee de reír—. Está bastante orgulloso de las dos.

—Bueno, quizá de Rebecca. La mayor parte del tiempo yo soy una espina en su costado.

—Soy Renesmee Cullen —se presentó al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho; alargó la mano.

—¡La subasta! —Rachel se la estrechó y sus ojos se iluminaron otra vez mientras la evaluaba.

—Me temo que sí.

—No, en serio, Jacob se divirtió mucho. Solía encantarle navegar, pero ya no saca tiempo para ello, ni para nada más. Me alegró tanto que consiguieras convencerlo.

—Dio la impresión de disfrutarlo —comentó Renesmee con cautela.

—Oh, lo hizo. Lo vi aquella noche, y hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado. Tenía la esperanza de conocerte para agradecértelo. Y —añadió con una sonrisa astuta— descubrir cómo lograste convencerlo para que asistiera a esa subasta.

—¿Te interesa recibir lecciones?

—Ah, no me extraña que se lo pasara en grande. Vamos a charlar —instó a Renesmee a sentarse en la zona de recepción—. ¿Puedes conseguir que lo repita? Se está convirtiendo en un adicto al trabajo de primera clase.

—¿Sí?

—Es culpa nuestra, por supuesto. De Rebecca y mía —admitió con voz ligera, pero Renesmee percibió una nota de franqueza; Rachel lo creía de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te lo contó? —la observó—. ¿No te habló de nosotros, de la familia?

—¿Sobre vuestros padres? Sí. Debió ser terrible para vosotros.

Tras un momento, la joven reconoció la realidad con sencillez y sinceridad. .

—Lo fue. Éramos tan jóvenes y el dolor tan grande. No nos dimos cuenta de que Jacob se estaba matando por nosotras.

—¿Oh? —Renesmee comprendió que sentía una curiosidad inmensa y que no quería que la hermana de Jacob parara.

—Luchó como un condenado para mantenernos unidos cuando la burocracia quiso separarnos para enviarnos a distintos hogares de acogida. Apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero luchó como... como lo habría hecho nuestro padre.

Renesmee sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había sabido que no pudo haber sido tan fácil como él había querido dar a entender.

—Rebecca tenía doce años cuando murieron nuestros padres, y yo diez. Pero Jacob se negó a creer que no era lo mejor que permaneciéramos juntos. Trabajó en dos sitios para cuidarnos y fue a la Universidad por la noche para mantener el sueño que nuestros padres habían proyectado para él. Me sorprendería que durante cinco años consiguiera dormir más de tres horas por noche.

—Cielos —murmuró Renesmee. Sabía que Jacob era alguien especial, pero eso...

—Sí —convino Rachel—. Y no solo eso, sino que su vida social estaba muerta. Pocas chicas se interesaban en un joven de su edad con dos hermanas pequeñas que formaban parte del paquete. Pero jamás nos lo recriminó, nunca nos hizo creer que estábamos... arruinando su vida.

—No —dijo Renesmee con suavidad—. No lo haría.

—Él nos enseñó todo lo que de verdad importa. A trabajar con ahínco en cualquier cosa que hiciéramos, a cuidar de nosotras, a defender nuestras creencias, a ser honestas. Entonces no lo apreciamos. Ni tampoco a él. Al menos no lo suficiente.

—Es lo que sucede a menudo con los niños. Hace falta crecer un poco, algo con qué compararlo, para entender un sacrificio semejante. Y valorarlo en su justa medida.

—Lo hacemos... ahora. Aunque creo que él desconoce cuánto. Yo intento hacérselo ver, pero él se encoge de hombros y dice «Sí, sí».

—Me lo puedo imaginar —Renesmee sonrió.

—¿Sabes?, mucha gente de joven lo descartó como un chico de cara bonita.

—No se puede decir que ahora sea exactamente feo.

—No, no lo es, ¿verdad? —Rachel sonrió y luego suspiró con dramatismo—. No te haces idea de lo horrible que es tener un hermano tan guapo. Las chicas se desmayaban a su paso. Era molesto. Pero, ¿sabes en qué se equivocan?

—Hmm... ¿quiénes?

—Esas chicas. Jamás llegan a entenderlo. Le echan un vistazo y piensan que es un hombre atractivo y elegante que las llevará a lugares exóticos para cenas exquisitas y el mejor champán. Y no es que no vaya a hacerlo, es muy generoso —se apresuró a añadir Rachel—. Siempre está gastando dinero en nosotras.

—¿Pero? —inquirió Renesmee con curiosidad. Recibía una visión muy personal de un hombre que la fascinaba, y tuvo que admitir que deseaba conocer más cosas.

—Quiero decir, parece un piloto de coches o un actor, pero por dentro es un hombre al que le gusta cenar en casa, o dar un paseo bajo la lluvia o ir de picnic a un prado o algo por el estilo.

«El exterior no encaja con el interior», pensó Renesmee. Ahí tenía la prueba de que se había equivocado con él como otros se habían equivocado con ella. También ella había asumido cosas solo por el exterior. No le gustaba que la trataran de esa manera, y de forma automática se había comportado de ese modo con él.

Salió del edificio con las súplicas de Rachel de que volviera a llevarse a Jacob a navegar reverberando en sus oídos.

Al parecer también a ella le quedaban cosas por aprender sobre las apariencias, las percepciones y los estereotipos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

—Aquí tiene su correo, señor. Si eso es todo, me voy a mi comida.

Jacob miró a Karen cuando dejó unos sobres en su mesa. Desde el principio se había esforzado en que abandonara el hábito de llamarlo «señor», pero había sido un esfuerzo baldío.

—Que se divierta —su almuerzo anual de ex alumnas era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Karen pedía unas horas libres, y era feliz concediéndoselas.

—¿Qué hará usted?

—No se preocupe por mí —sonrió—. Ya comeré algo.

—Comida rápida, sin duda —puso expresión de desagrado.

—Quizá —rio él—. Estoy disfrutando de la novedad de no tener una comida de negocios.

—Intente una comida personal para variar —dijo al dar media vuelta e irse.

No era una mala idea. Se reclinó en el sillón y pensó en quién podría estar disponible un lunes al mediodía sin aviso previo.

—Maldición —musitó. Resultaba bastante triste. A excepción de sus hermanas, no se le ocurría ni una sola persona a quien conociera lo bastante bien como para invitarla a comer sin tener que hablar de trabajo. Salvo Bill, aunque por el momento ya había tenido suficiente de él con sus comentarios acerca de Renesmee.

Renesmee. Ahí había alguien no relacionado con el trabajo.

Dejó de tamborilear con el bolígrafo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en ello después del modo en que se habían despedido? Lo había hecho añicos con su pasión. Soltó el bolígrafo y recogió el correo, desesperado por una distracción.

Como de costumbre, la eficiente Karen las había, ordenado, marcando cada sobre con una referencia apropiada sobre el tema que trataban. Dejó a un lado dos que sabía que eran invitaciones para unos acontecimientos sociales anuales, tiró a la papelera una que era publicidad y ante sí dejó un sobre grueso con el remite de la Universidad de California para leerla antes de que terminara el día; era una consulta sobre el proyecto Collins y ese debía ser el artículo de investigación que habían prometido enviarle.

El siguiente sobre lo paralizó.

Ya había visto esa caligrafía antes, en la subasta. Renesmee Cullen.

El remite no era de su despacho, pero aún así sabía que era ella. Y tampoco se trataba de un sobre oficial, sino personal, de un suave tono azul. Lo recogió, lo sopesó y al final lo abrió.

Era breve. Apenas su nombre, seguido de tres líneas.

_Me dejé llevar No tendrías que haber oído tanto a la vez. Lo siento._

Su firma era tan firme y segura como el resto de su caligrafía. Sonrió al comprender que no había dicho que no necesitaba oír lo que le había dicho, sino que no necesitaba oírlo a la vez. Podía disculparse por el modo en que le había presentado sus ideas, pero sin ceder en sus creencias.

Sin embargo, se había disculpado, y con elegancia. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho.

Dobló la nota y volvió a guardarla en el sobre. Entonces notó que no llevaba sello. Debió ser entregado en persona.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no había ido a su despacho si había estado en el edificio. ¿Es que pensaba que no aceptaría sus disculpas? ¿O fue otra cosa lo que la impulsó a evitarlo? Alargó la mano al teléfono y se detuvo.

Quizá debería pasar por su oficina para ver qué hacía. De ese modo, si resultaba obvio que se hallaba demasiado ocupada para ir a comer, no tendría que pedírselo.

Le pareció tan buena idea que se levantó antes de pensarlo demasiado. E incluso cuando lo hizo, siguió pareciéndole una buena idea; su nota de disculpa necesitaba una respuesta, y un almuerzo era un modo agradable de indicarle que la aceptaba.

Recogió la chaqueta, no se molestó en ponerse la corbata que se había quitado aquella mañana y salió. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a la oficina de Renesmee.

Ese día se veía más ajetreada que el viernes. Había gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, y otras personas sentadas a la espera. El recepcionista sonrió, dando la impresión de reconocerlo de su visita anterior.

—¿Busca a Renesmee?

Asintió. No supo muy bien cómo le sentó que lo supusiera, luego se dijo que resultaba natural; después de todo, ella había sido su único contacto con la organización.

—Por ese pasillo —indicó el joven, señalando la dirección opuesta de su oficina—. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Jacob asintió, le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia allí. Titubeó al llegar a la puerta que le señaló, pero como estaba abierta, entró.

La habitación se hallaba vacía. Había otras dos puertas en el extremo más alejado, y una estaba abierta. Avanzó hacia allí y cuando estuvo a un metro, pudo ver a Renesmee de pie del otro lado, en un cuarto pequeño con una mesa, cuatro sillas y lo que parecía una ventana muy grande. Se encontraba de cara al cristal, mirando algo con atención.

Lo vio, se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio y lo invitó a entrar. En cuanto lo hizo deseó salir otra vez al comprobar que el cristal parecía un espejo del otro lado.

La persona que había en aquel cuarto, una señora mayor con un collar de perlas de una vuelta, estaba a punto de que le arrebataran el resto de su vida. Percibió que iban a informarle de que a partir de aquel momento todo sería cuesta abajo, que no podía esperar nada salvo un empeoramiento, que poco a poco perdería sus funciones cognoscitivas y que no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

Observó el cristal, hipnotizado como la gente que ve un accidente de coches en la carretera.

—Es el E.C.M. —explicó Renesmee en voz baja—. El Examen de Condición Mental.

—¿De verdad se llama así? —la miró, algo mucho más grato que contemplar lo que se desarrollaba en aquella habitación.

—Es de uso común como prueba inicial cuando se sospecha alguna forma de demencia.

La mujer mayor dobló con cuidado una hoja de papel, se inclinó y la depositó en el suelo.

—¿Qué le han pedido que hiciera, un avión de papel? —supo que sonaba amargado, pero no pudo evitarlo, no al recordar que Pete, un hombre que había dirigido una corporación de cierta importancia, había sido incapaz de seguir la más sencilla de las directrices.

—No —repuso ella, sin reaccionar a su tono—. Se le pidió que hiciera exactamente lo que ha hecho. Lo lleva bastante bien. Conseguirá casi treinta puntos, y solo recomendamos unas pruebas adicionales hasta veinticinco puntos o menos —él miró a la mujer, que en ese momento redactaba algo—. Se le ha pedido que escriba una frase con sujeto y verbo.

Jacob la vio terminar y dejar el bolígrafo. La mujer que llevaba a cabo la prueba recogió lo que había escrito y esbozó una sonrisa amplia. Dirigió los ojos al espejo.

—La anciana a veces olvidadiza ha pasado la prueba. Está bien —dijo Renesmee.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por su distracción, temía que fuera algo más serio.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Todavía no —cuando las dos mujeres que había en el otro cuarto se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, Renesmee lo miró de reojo—. Hay mucho de verdad en el viejo dicho de que si olvidas dónde pusiste las llaves, eres distraído, pero si olvidas qué función cumplen las llaves, es Alzheimer.

—¿Y qué sucederá ahora?

—Podemos remitirla a algunas clases de ayuda para la memoria, que a la mayoría de la gente les resulta de utilidad. Empezaremos con eso.

—¿Y si hubiera fallado la prueba?

—Un fallo no es un diagnóstico. Si persiste, hay pruebas adicionales. Habría que eliminar causas físicas u orgánicas, que son muchas. Si es necesario, si los síntomas persisten y el diagnóstico sigue siendo dudoso, se realizaría un escáner para eliminar las últimas posibilidades de que fuera otra causa.

—Un diagnóstico por un proceso de eliminación —musitó él.

—Por desgracia, sí. Pero el único diagnóstico positivo es...

—Lo sé. Una autopsia. Estupendo.

—¿Sabes? —se volvió hacia él—, odio esta maldita enfermedad tanto como tú. La desprecio, lo que hace y lo que roba.

No continuó cuando salieron al pasillo, aunque Jacob pudo oír las palabras «Pero yo elijo hacer algo al respecto» como si las hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no hubo rastro de condena ni en su voz de reprobación.

Pasaron ante una pareja mayor. El hombre se apoyaba mucho en una mujer que parecía demasiado frágil para sostenerlo; sin embargo, era lo que hacía.

—Hola, señor y señora Kaplan —saludó ella.

—Hola, Renesmee —dijo la anciana.

—¿Por qué vas vestida de esa manera, Sophy? —preguntó el hombre, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué ha sido de esos bonitos vestidos que te compré?

El rostro de la señora Kaplan se contorsionó y Jacob vio que parpadeaba con rapidez.

Renesmee apoyó una mano gentil en el hombro de la anciana y le sonrió con calidez a él.

—Mañana me pondré uno —indicó con amabilidad—. Para usted.

—Esa es mi chica —el anciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La asistencia irá mañana, señora Kaplan. ¿Se encontrará bien hasta entonces?

—Estaremos bien. Qué Dios te bendiga, pequeña.

Jacob los observó alejarse. Luego miró a Renesmee.

—¿Quién es Sophy?

—Su hija. Se ahogó hace veinte años.

—¿Te... pareces a ella?

—En absoluto.

—¿Siempre piensa que eres ella?

—No —meneó la cabeza—. A veces sabe quién soy —suspiró—. Cuando no reconozca a Ethel, después de cuarenta y dos años de matrimonio, será el día más duro. Pero aún no ha llegado.

El encuentro con la pareja lo había perturbado. ¿Cómo hacía frente la gente a todo eso? ¿Cómo lo conseguía Renesmee? Su preocupación y compasión no eran fingidas. Odiaba al enemigo, pero jamás perdía de vista a las víctimas.

Se preguntó por qué le resultaba tan difícil llevar a cabo aquello para lo que había ido, invitarla a comer. Siguieron andando y pasaron ante unas pocas personas más de camino al despacho de ella. Todas le sonrieron y la saludaron con calor. Cuando al fin se atrevió al acercarse al despacho, ella se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Sabes?, simplemente podrías decir que aceptas mis disculpas.

—Eso pretendo —corroboró—. Durante la comida.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí... —titubeó.

—¡Ve a comer! —el ayudante de Renesmee debió oírlos, y no mostró rubor alguno por ello, a juzgar por la sonrisa que apareció en su cara—. Trabaja demasiado —le informó a Jacob—. Todos lo sabemos, pero no conseguimos que se tome un respiro. De modo que si usted lo logra, hágalo, por favor.

—Lo intento —afirmó—. Lo que necesito es que ella me deje.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin, ruborizándose.

—Conocí a tu hermana esta mañana —comentó Renesmee cuando les sirvieron la comida.

—¿En mi despacho? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuándo me dejaste la nota?

—Es encantadora.

—Puede serlo —reconoció.

—También dijo que de vez en cuando era una espina en tu costado.

—Puede serlo también —convino con pesar.

Ambos probaron los sándwiches, acordaron que estaban buenos y durante unos minutos comieron en silencio. Luego, cuando ella bebió un sorbo del refresco dietético que pedía por su sabor y no por su falta de calorías, continuó:

—Rachel te quiere mucho.

—Estamos bastante próximos. No nos quedaba otra opción.

—Teme que no sepas lo mucho que te aprecian lo que hiciste para manteneros unidos.

—Veo que habéis mantenido una buena conversación —ironizó. Luego se encogió de hombros; tal como había predicho Rachel—. Había que hacerlo.

Otro chico en la misma posición habría abandonado a sus hermanas, careciendo de los vínculos, del impulso, de la responsabilidad o de la confianza para pensar siquiera en asumir semejante carga. Pero Jacob había poseído todas esas cualidades, y Rachel y Rebecca atestiguaban su éxito.

No, Jacob Black jamás abandonaría a los seres que quería. Sin embargo, en cierto sentido había abandonado a Pete Collins, y como era algo que iba contra su naturaleza, de ahí la tensión que lo dominaba y el desgarro interior que le producía esa batalla.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él.

—Pensaba en tu... mentor.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —se quedó muy quieto.

—Lo sé —aseveró con suavidad—. Y creo que ahora lo comprendo. Debió ser como perder... a otro padre. Y ya habías pasado por eso —él no respondió—. De verdad que siento... haberte presionado como lo hice. Todos tenemos que enfrentarnos a estas pérdidas a nuestra manera. Yo no puedo decirte cómo debes encarar tu propia situación.

—Pero crees que debería ir a verlo.

—Creo que no es mi decisión. Y no tengo derecho a juzgarte por la que tú tomes. Ya estás haciendo más cosas que la mayoría de la gente, con tus donativos y en especial el proyecto Collins. No hay motivo para que te sientas culpable.

Lo decía en serio; si tenía éxito con el proyecto, sería el tipo de milagro por el que todos rezaban. Y si su serena y obstinada determinación indicaban algo, algún día lo conseguiría.

Para alivio de ella, Jacob lo dejó pasar. Cuando la camarera regresó para preguntarles si deseaban algo más, daba la impresión de haber recuperado su naturaleza alegre.

Sin embargo, no creyó que volviera a invitarla a comer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Eso tenía que parar.

Renesmee jamás se había dado a una agitación excesiva, pero empezaba a aprender deprisa. Nunca había estado tan inquieta como en las últimas semanas.

Se había equivocado. Al menos una vez a la semana, aunque más a menudo dos o tres, recibía una llamada de Jacob Black, que le preguntaba si estaba libre para ir a comer. Así durante tres semanas seguidas. Y todas las veces, por encima de las protestas de su sentido común, había aceptado.

No es que no disfrutara de cada momento que estaban juntos. Bueno, de cada momento que no notaba las miradas de reojo que recibían.

Ciertamente, no sucedía nada que indicara que no fueran almuerzos de trabajo. No coqueteaban, ni se rozaban ni caminaban tomados de la mano, no hacían nada que impulsara a cualquiera a creer que era una cita. Nadie podía pensar que eran algo más que simples conocidos. O quizá familia.

Sin embargo, nadie más tenía por qué pensar eso. Quería disfrutar de esos encuentros por lo que eran y dejar de proyectar sus sentimientos sobre ellos, dejar de desear que pudieran ser algo más.

La pena es que resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

«Simplemente relájate y sé tú misma. Eres inteligente, muy ingeniosa y, lo creas o no, preciosa».

Las palabras de Alice, que tantas veces le repetía, repicaron en su cabeza, aunque no ayudaron mucho.

—... a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

De pronto se centró en Jacob, dándose cuenta de que le hablaba mientras ella libraba sus viejas batallas consigo misma.

—Lo siento —dijo en un impulso—. Pensaba en, hmm... Alice.

—¿La amiga cuya familia es propietaria del barco?

—Deberías conocerla. Creo que os llevaríais bien. Tenéis mucho en común —«los dos sois hermosos», añadió en silencio.

—¿Oh?

Renesmee reflexionó en su tono. Parecía receptivo. Mucho más de lo que se había mostrado Alice. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó la agenda, la abrió donde llevaba su foto y se la mostró.

Se veía a Alice y ella a bordo del Willow, bañadas por el sol y con el pelo agitado por el viento; le parecía que captaba la esencia de su amiga: vivaz, hermosa, jubilosa y feliz.

—Da la impresión de que fue un día divertido.

—Así es. ¿No te parece preciosa? —preguntó con curiosidad al no haber hecho ningún comentario, como la mayoría de los hombres.

—Eso parece.

—Podría presentaros —sugirió—. No sale con nadie en este momento.

Jacob, que se había llevado el vaso a la boca, se detuvo en mitad del movimiento. La observó largo rato por encima del borde. Daba la impresión de pensar a toda velocidad y Renesmee se preguntó si por casualidad había descubierto sus intenciones.

—¿Te preocupa mi vida social? —inquirió al fin, soslayando la sugerencia de el. Deberías hablar con Rachel. Está convencida de que quiero ser cura.

Habló con ironía pero cariño, y ella llegó a la conclusión de que su hermana aún le caía mejor por haber tenido el valor de decírselo. Pero también la sorprendió; no se lo imaginaba sin compañía.

De regreso a la oficina, pensó que lo que le había dicho era verdad. Estaba convencida de que Jacob y Alice tenían muchas cosas en común y de que : se llevarían bien. Posiblemente lo había dicho por eso. Además, ellos no estaban... involucrados.

«O quizá porque soy una cobarde», meditó con pesar. Sería fácil que se enamorara de ese hombre, y de ese modo cometería el tipo de locura que había dejado atrás con Wayne. Resultaría mucho más sencillo si lo emparejaba con Alice, alguien que lo mantendría arrobado y ocupado para que ella pudiera continuar con su vida tranquila.

Que esa vida empezara a resultar un poco vacía era su problema.

—No te entiendo, amigo. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer de la ciudad... diablos, de todo el estado, con solo chasquear los dedos, pero... —Bill titubeó, y Jacob pensó que recordaba la última vez que había insultado a Renesmee—. ¿Con ella? —terminó con docilidad—. Quiero decir, sé que mencionaste que tiene la voz más sexy de la ciudad, pero, cielos, Jacob, el resto no se corresponde.

«Qué extraño», reflexionó Jacob. Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en su voz de esa manera. Formaba parte de ella, ya no era una voz aislada que te elevaba la presión sanguínea. Era la de Renesmee, no una voz que no encajaba con su físico.

—No puedo creer que sigas viéndola —insistió Bill—. En particular si ha intentado presentarte a una maravillosa amiga.

—Solo comemos juntos de vez en cuando —repuso sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva, al tiempo que lamentaba haberle mencionado que Renesmee intentaba emparejarlo con una amiga. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo importante que eran las apariencias para su amigo.

—¿Solo coméis? Oh —Bill se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo.

El sonido agudo de un busca los distrajo a ambos. Bill comprobó que era el suyo y se levantó para ir a llamar por teléfono a la parte de atrás de la cafetería. No era su reunión habitual, pero Bill iba a marcharse fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana y Jacob había aceptado alimentar a sus peces tropicales, por lo que necesitaría una llave.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde las duras palabras que dijo sobre Renesmee. En esa ocasión estaba más contenido, pero Jacob no se sentía mucho mejor. El alivio manifiesto de su amigo al enterarse de que solo comían juntos lo perturbaba.

¿Habría hecho él lo mismo? ¿Subconscientemente había mantenido esos encuentros como simples almuerzos para que nadie pudiera pensar que había algo más que amistad? ¿Era él, a su propio estilo, tan perverso como Bill?

No le gustó la sensación. Sin embargo, no sabía si quería que hubiera algo más que amistad. Y eso hizo que se preguntara por qué. Renesmee le gustaba. Le encantaba su ingenio, su capacidad de reír con tanta facilidad, su gentileza, su compasión, su generosidad...

Muy bien, había una larga lista a su favor. Entonces, ¿qué tenía en contra? ¿Qué lo retenía?

Solo se le ocurría una cosa para no haber intentado que la relación fuera algo más personal. Y no le gustó. Hizo que se sintiera un poco incómodo, como si hubiera descubierto su propia falta de profundidad mientras criticaba a su amigo por su frivolidad.

No es que no la considerara atractiva a su propia manera. Tenía unos ojos increíbles, un pelo hermoso y rubio natural... muchas veces se había preguntado hasta dónde le llegaría si se lo soltara.

Y esa boca...

Pero no había modo de evitar pensar que no era el tipo actual de mujer ideal. Y sabía que ella lo sabía. Quizá por eso intentaba emparejarlo con...

—¿Jacob Black?

Salió de su incómoda meditación y miró a la mujer que se había detenido junto a su mesa. Se puso de pie.

—Yo... sí.

Era deslumbrante. Pequeña, pelo oscuro, corto y lustroso, ojos negros rasgados y un cuerpo ideal para la tapa de una revista o un primer plano cinematográfico. Poseía casi todas las cosas que lo atraían en una mujer.

Y la conocía. Al menos, la reconocía.

—¿Eres... Alice? ¿La amiga de Renesmee?

—No pensé que me conocieras —sonrió y él sintió que se le atenazaban las entrañas.

—Ella me mostró una foto en la que estabais las dos. En tu barco.

—Ah, sí, ambas llevamos una copia. Y bien, ¿te gustó el Willow?

—Es una embarcación magnífica. Disfruté mucho.

—Estupendo. Renesmee es una excelente navegante.

—Lo he notado —sonrió.

—Quería pasar para decirte...

—¡Hola!

La voz de Bill irradiaba ese tono que Jacob conocía tan bien: estaba llena de testosterona. No podía culparlo; un vistazo a esa mujer excitaría a la mayoría de los hombres.

—Bill Stanley, Alice Parker —dijo Jacob, cediendo a lo inevitable.

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó la morena.

—Es una placer conocerte —entonó Bill.

Alice sonrió con educación, pero se volvió hacia Jacob.

—Solo quería saludarte. Renesmee habla muy bien de ti.

—Gracias —sus palabras le brindaron calor.

—Aguarda un momento —intervino Bill—. ¿Tú eres la amiga... que intentó emparejar con Jacob?

Alice lo miró, luego se concentró en Jacob con las cejas perfectas enarcadas.

—¿También lo intentó contigo? —él asintió—. Le dije que no. Nada personal —añadió.

—Suscribo ambas cosas.

Alice esbozó una amplia sonrisa y durante un instante Jacob pensó si había cometido una locura. Sin embargo, en su momento le pareció una grosería incluso considerarlo. Según sus hermanas, era de una sensibilidad subida con los sentimientos femeninas. Viniendo de ellas, era una gran alabanza.

—Le dije que quería utilizarme como escapatoria —manifestó Alice.

—¿Es eso lo que intentaba hacer? —la miró con interés.

—Eso me parece. Es tímida con los hombres en el plano personal. Tú... la asustas, y pocas cosas lo consiguen.

—No me creo esto —comentó Bill, como si acabara de comprender de lo que hablaban—. Estás rechazando a esta criatura hermosa por.. —alzó las manos y las cejas en un gesto de absoluta incredulidad.

Alice lo miró. «Oh, oh, te la has buscado, amigo», pensó Jacob.

—¿Por qué, señor Stanley? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno... —comenzó Bill, sonando como si entendiera que acababa de cometer un error táctico—. Las dos sois... Quiero decir, tú eres una diosa —vaciló, y llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor salida era el halago—. Y ella es... bueno, es un poco...

—Renesmee ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que ambas éramos unas niñas delgaduchas. Siempre lo será —miró a Bill de arriba abajo como si fuera algo de muchas patas para estar en un restaurante limpio—. Y para tu información, señor Stanley, no me cabe la menor duda de que podría ganarte en una carrera, derrotarte al tenis o perderte de vista en una bicicleta. Algo que me encantaría ver —se volvió hacia él y añadió—: Encantada de conocerte, Jacob —entonces giró en redondo y sin dedicarle más atención a Bill, se marchó.

Jacob contuvo una carcajada; su amigo parecía aturdido. Luego se sentó y contempló a Alice mientras se marchaba y descubrió que le gustaba por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su indiscutible belleza... cosas como la lealtad, su saber estar y la negativa a pasar por alto un insulto a una amiga, incluso de un extraño.

—Vaya —musitó Bill.

—Te ha calcinado, ¿verdad? —Jacob rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué demonios he hecho?

—Es amiga de Renesmee.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Si no lo entiendes ahora, jamás lo harás.

Más tarde, ya en su oficina, pensó que era una posibilidad muy concreta. Bill era inteligente, le iba bien en la vida y resultaba un hombre atractivo, pero a veces era lento en su relación con las personas.

Oyó que el teléfono sonaba, pero a la segunda llamada contestó Karen con su habitual eficacia.

«Le dije que quería utilizarme como escapatoria... Tú la asustas, y pocas cosas lo consiguen».

Las palabras de Alice reverberaron en su cabeza, arruinando su concentración. ¿Asustaba a Renesmee? Jamás había asustado a nadie. Ni siquiera era capaz de asustar a sus hermanas, ni cuando se lo había propuesto durante su adolescencia y lo aterraba que les pudiera pasar algo si no les metía en la cabeza que tuvieran cuidado.

Entonces lo comprendió. Si solo comían, estaba a salvo. No corría peligro alguno de... ¿qué? ¿Que lo malinterpretara? ¿Quién? ¿Renesmee o cualquiera que pudiera verlos?

«Ellos se lo pierden», pensó. Jamás oirían esa risa maravillosa, jamás reirían con su agudo ingenio, nunca sentirían que se les contraía el pecho ante su gentil amabilidad, jamás se asombrarían por la pasión que mostraba en su causa, nunca se preguntarían si esa pasión ardía también en otros ámbitos de su vida...

Soltó el bolígrafo y se irguió. Clavó la vista en el vacío que había más allá de la ventana de su despacho.

Permaneció sentado y quieto un rato. Luego abrió el cajón central del escritorio y encontró el sobre azul que buscaba. Leyó la dirección. Luego observó el reloj; eran casi las seis. Pasado un momento se incorporó, recogió la chaqueta, se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y salió de la oficina.

Marina del Mar era una ciudad lo bastante pequeña como para que no le costara localizar su casa. En su despacho le informaron de que se había ido veinte minutos antes, de modo que sabía que no llevaba mucho rato allí. El utilitario con el que ya sabía que llevaba a la gente cuando esta lo necesitaba, se hallaba aparcado en la entrada de coches de su casa pequeña pero bien cuidada. No parecía tener un garaje. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un dúplex, con otra unidad en la parte de atrás, que quizá en otro tiempo había sido un garaje.

Aparcó detrás de su vehículo y titubeó. No estaba seguro de lo que trataba de probar ni de a quién intentaba probárselo, pero odiaba la idea de que Renesmee pudiera pensar que se contenía porque no le agradaba la idea de que pudieran verlo con ella en una relación más formal. Más aún, odiaba la idea de que pudiera ser realmente un factor a tener en cuenta.

Bajó del coche y con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta. Llamó y esperó. Al rato se abrió.

Ella lo miró con expresión aturdida.

Parecía... completamente diferente. Ya no lucía el traje austero. En su lugar llevaba unas mallas azules y una blusa de alguna tela suave y brillante que se deslizaba sobre ella como líquido.

Y tenía el cabello suelto. Era más largo de lo que incluso él había imaginado, casi hasta la cintura, tupido, con cuerpo y lustroso. Parecía una catarata de satén rojizo; sus dedos anhelaron tocarlo.

Había desaparecido la mujer profesional de aspecto firme y controlado. En su lugar se hallaba la personificación de la persona compasiva y gentil que había visto; era más suave, más vulnerable, menos... blindada.

Y con esa blusa centelleante, una mano a la cadera, recalcando una cintura estrecha, no parecía gorda, ni siquiera grande, sino más bien... voluptuosa. Con unas curvas exuberantes. «Femeninas», pensó, un poco sobresaltado por la reacción que le provocó su visión.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. Jacob se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza; con los tacones medianos que solía ponerse para trabajar, por lo general sus ojos se hallaban casi a la misma altura. Tuvo que frenar el movimiento de alargar la mano para quitarle un mechón de la cara.

De pronto fue consciente de que llevaba allí de pie... no supo exactamente cuánto, y ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra.

—Yo... conseguí tu dirección de la nota que me dejaste —se apresuró a explicar.

—Lo imaginé.

Renesmee no sonó más relajada que él, lo cual, de una forma perversa, lo tranquilizó.

—Espero que... que no te moleste —comenzó.

—Desde luego que no —pareció salir de su distracción y como alguien que acaba de recordar los modales, añadió—: ¿Quieres pasar?

—Sí... gracias.

Pasó a su lado a lo que en apariencia era el salón. Era amplio, acogedor, lleno de colores brillantes contra un fondo blanco, como si los colores que se negaba a sí misma en la vida laboral estallaran en su hogar.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco, café?

—Café, gracias.

Le indicó un sofá cómodo de tono amarillo pálido y desapareció por una esquina. Cuando regresó con dos tazas de café alzó la vista. Depositó una en la mesita, delante de él. Tenía justo unas gotas de leche, y supo que le habría puesto la cantidad exacta de azúcar; sin duda había prestado atención cómo lo bebía durante los almuerzos compartidos.

Se sentó frente a él, a la espera. En el momento que tardó para encontrar las palabras, tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo, si por lo general era un hombre sosegado con facilidad de palabras, de pronto mostraba tanta dificultad para hablar con coherencia.

—Solo quería preguntarte...

Renesmee se había llevado la taza a los labios, inclinando la cabeza para beber un poco, y el telón de su cabello cayó hacia delante. Era el tipo de pelo que daba a los hombres sueños ardientes y eróticos al imaginar cómo se deslizaba por la piel.

—¿Preguntarme qué?

—Quería preguntarte si... te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

La taza de Renesmee se detuvo delante de su boca. Esa boca. Lo observó por encima del borde, como si lo que acababa de preguntarle fuera mucho más significativo de lo que debería haber sido. Como si significara todo lo que él había temido.

No respondía. El silencio se estiró hasta que Jacob comenzó a moverse incómodo. Tendría que haberse preparado un poco mejor, y se apresuró a decir á1go. Cualquier cosa.

—Pensé que podríamos ir al Sunset Grill —anunció—. Sirven una comida estupenda.

Asimismo, era uno de los sitios más románticos de la ciudad. Un restaurante con un aire ligero y amplio y un diseño que hacía que cada mesa pareciera aislada y privada. La expresión de Renesmee le indicó que ella estaba al tanto de eso.

—O a otro lugar, si lo prefieres —concluyó, sintiéndose tonto.

Ella seguía en silencio. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista para mirarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió a él fue el recuerdo vívido de una Rachel adolescente, aterrada pero decidida, de pie en el alto trampolín. Renesmee exhibía la misma expresión en los ojos. En esos intensos ojos verdes que parecían saltar hacia ti cuando el cabello estaba suelto en esa increíble masa de color.

—Me encantaría —fue la súbita respuesta.

—Estupendo —descubrió que sonreía.

—Deja que me cambie... —se levantó.

—¿Por qué? Se te ve perfecta —ella lo observó como si se preguntara si detrás de esas palabras había otro sentido. Sintiendo que era necesario decir algo más, añadió—: Me gusta esa camisa. Brilla.

—Gracias —musitó de forma apenas audible y fue a calzarse.

Jacob se sintió absurdamente bien. Renesmee merecía eso. No es que una cena con él fuera un premio magnífico, pero merecía que la tratara como a cualquier otra mujer con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo, no a verse relegada al mediodía por lo que otros pudieran pensar.

Además, hacía siglos que no salía a cenar por algo que no fuera negocios. No tenía por qué representar otra cosa.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar que terminaría significando más? Mucho más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Renesmee decidió que le gustaba el lugar. La comida había sido deliciosa y el rincón apartado, con su mantel blanco y la rosa roja en el centro, era cómodo y disponía de una vista preciosa del puerto. Se hallaban lo bastante cerca como para hablar sin necesidad de alzar las voces, y no podía ver a ningún otro comensal, ni estos a ella, salvo de pasada.

Le gustó tanto que fue capaz de relajarse y mantener una conversación casi normal. Al menos, tan normal como podría conseguir cualquier mujer sentada ante una cena romántica con Jacob Black.

—¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

—Bien. Rachel busca trabajo otra vez, pero eso es algo normal cada vez que su jefe la irrita.

—No me puedo imaginar trabajando para un jefe al que odio —recalcó Renesmee.

—Podría ser peor —sonrió—. Solía trabajar para mí.

—¿Sí? —Renesmee rio entre dientes.

—Un tiempo. Dijo que trabajar para mí la... asfixiaba. Creo que esa fue la palabra exacta que empleó.

—Oh, cielos. Estoy segura de que esa no era tu intención.

—Lo que pasa es que no era lo suyo. Posee una vena más artística. A pesar de todas sus quejas, ahora está más contenta —pareció titubear—. Le has caído muy bien.

—Gracias. También ella a mí —no comentó que uno de los motivos para ello era la abierta adoración que mostraba por su hermano.

—¿Y qué me dices de Rebecca?

—Trabaja mucho y está encantada. Aunque la semana pasada se le murió un niño por leucemia, algo que le ha dolido.

—A los buenos les pasa eso —musitó Renesmee.

—Sí. Y ella decididamente lo es —se encogió de hombros y la miró de reojo—. Hoy conocí a tu amiga Alice.

—Eso tengo entendido —al ver su expresión, explicó—. Me dejó un mensaje en el contestador automático diciendo que se había encontrado contigo durante el almuerzo —y también le manifestó una opinión excelente de él, una de las causas por las que había aceptado salir a cenar. Tenía mucha fe en el juicio de Alice.

—Comentó que también habías intentado emparejarla a ella.

—Solo pensé... —se ruborizó—... que los dos teníais mucho en común.

—¿Como cuáles? —fue lo único que preguntó él. «Los dos sois hermosos», se dijo a sí misma.

—Fue una idea, nada más —rezó para que él dejara el tema.

—¿Ella intenta buscarte pareja?

—No. No acepto citas —repuso antes de pensárselo.

Aunque él no señaló que esa noche era lo más parecido que había a una cita. «Probablemente porque no es esa su intención», reflexionó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nunca?

—No desde hace mucho tiempo —¿por qué no lo dejaba correr?

—Eso significa que has aceptado.

—Sí, durante un tiempo —suspiró—. Con un par de chicos. Y una vez estuve prometida. Lo conocí en la Universidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió él.

«Mejor ahora que más adelante», decidió Renesmee.

—Intenté estar a la altura de lo que se espera que sea una mujer en esta sociedad. Lo conseguí y de repente mi agenda social se llenó. Entonces conocí a Wayne Doucet. Era un chico sexy del sur, y fue una de esas relaciones... vertiginosas.

—Peligroso.

—Lo que resultó peligroso fue lo que hacía yo para mantener esa imagen. A los seis meses de nuestro compromiso, terminé en el hospital. Mi médico se puso furioso y dijo que me estaba matando. Al final tuve que aceptar que jamás representaría el ideal femenino.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó con calma.

—Salí del hospital, me puse en forma y recuperé lo que mi médico consideraba que era un peso sano para mí y... digamos que Wayne no dejó que la puerta le diera en la espalda al marcharse —Jacob soltó una palabra contundente de dos sílabas, breve y descriptiva. Sorprendida, Renesmee lo observó unos instantes y luego sonrió—. Se acerca bastante —convino. Luego, decidiendo que ya le había revelado suficiente de su alma por una noche, preguntó—: ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Una vez. Viví con ella más o menos un año, pero no funcionó. No tenía tiempo —esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Es el motivo por el que Rachel dice que es mi problema. Ninguna mujer está dispuesta a ser segundo violín detrás de mi trabajo.

—¿Y lo sería?

—¿Qué?

—¿Una mujer a la que amaras de verdad quedaría por debajo de tu trabajo? ¿O anteponer siempre el trabajo es... un hábito?

—No estoy seguro —respondió tras meditarlo—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —parpadeó.

—Todo el mundo en tu oficina dice que trabajas mucho.

—Es verdad —corroboró, pero no sé si trabajar mucho es posible cuando realmente crees en algo.

—Jamás te discutiré eso.

Mientras salían al aparcamiento, Renesmee pensó que ahí radicaba el problema con esa noche. Él le gustaba. Casi deseó que fuera un hombre corriente en vez de ese ejemplo de perfección masculina de aspecto arrebatador. Le habría gustado que tuviera barriga, o fuera calvo o al menos exhibiera una nariz torcida. Cualquier cosa para sacarlo del plano exaltado y poder bajarlo a su nivel.

Pero no iba a suceder. Ninguno de los dos tenía capacidad de cambiar.

«Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?», se preguntó mientras volvían a su casa. ¿Por qué la había invitado a salir esa noche? La acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa como si fuera una cita de verdad.

Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia él para darle las gracias y las buenas noches. Vio que la miraba con una expresión que no logró descifrar.

—Yo... gracias. Ha sido una velada estupenda —musitó, aturdida un poco por esa expresión.

—De nada.

No dejaba de observarla. No era una mirada desconcertada, ni sorprendida, tampoco urgente o contemplativa, aunque, de algún modo, era todas esas cosas y algo más. La puso nerviosa. Apenas era capaz de respirar. Desesperadamente buscó algo que decir.

—Rachel me dijo que debería llevarte a navegar otra vez —soltó—. Cree que necesitas un descanso.

—Me gustaría —respondió sin apartar en ningún momento de ella los ojos penetrantes.

—Veré... cuándo puedo disponer del barco.

Dios, ¿por qué la miraba de esa manera? Tenía que hacer algo, moverse, retroceder, apartarse de esos ojos negros. ¿Por qué sus músculos se negaban a cooperar? ¿Por qué tenía las piernas paralizadas al tiempo que le temblaban las rodillas? ¿Por qué...?

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Renesmee estuvo a punto de desplomarse por la sorpresa, aunque sabía que eso era lo que había estado transmitiendo Jacob desde el momento en que llegaron hasta la puerta. Lo que pasa es que no había sido capaz de creerlo.

Y entonces no supo nada más salvo la sensación de esa boca en la suya, gentil, cálida, dulce...

Ese beso para ella representaba mucho más que una simple amistad. La voz que gritaba en su cabeza que era una tonta por pensar eso murió en las llamas que la consumieron.

Sintió que él se apartaba y estuvo a punto de llorar por la pérdida. Pero entonces Jacob emitió un sonido extraño y regresó, profundizando el beso para tomarle la boca de un modo que la mareó.

Cuando se hundió contra la puerta que tenía a su espalda, incapaz casi de mantenerse de pie, él cortó el beso. Su expresión no mostraba ningún desconcierto ya. Irradiaba sorpresa.

«Sé cómo te sientes», pensó Renesmee, pero no logró formar ninguna palabra coherente. Apenas era capaz de respirar.

Jacob murmuró algo parecido a «Más adelante» y se marchó. Casi corriendo, bajó los escalones, subió a su coche y desapareció.

En el pequeño rincón de su mente que aún le funcionaba, Renesmee se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría su mundo en dejar de darle vueltas.

Jacob despertó sobresaltado. Jadeante, se sentó en la cama. Observó la primera luz de la mañana que entraba en su habitación. Creía que se había deshecho de ese sueño. Se había esforzado para relegarlo a un rincón de su cabeza, rechazando reconocerlo, negando incluso que lo recordara incluso por las mañanas.

Pero en esa ocasión había vuelto con feroz intensidad. En esa ocasión, cuando el hombre condenado del sueño se había mirado en el espejo, había visto la cara de Pete. Y luego la de Jacob. Su mente había combinado las dos imágenes hasta que no pudo separarlas.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada para mirar el techo tenue en el amanecer. Era por su culpa. Él mismo se lo había provocado. Si la noche anterior no hubiera pensado en Pete, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Pero nada más había tenido la suficiente fuerza para desterrar los otros pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza. Imágenes de la inesperada dulzura y del poderoso calor de besar a Renesmee Cullen.

No había planeado hacerlo. Luchó contra el impulso en cuanto lo reconoció. Pero, de algún modo, al mirarla, al ver esa boca suave y esos ojos verdes, había perdido la batalla.

Y tuvo la inquietante sensación de que había perdido mucho más.

El hecho de que los pensamientos de su mentor y lo que le había pasado fueran las únicas cosas lo bastante poderosas para sacarse a Renesmee de la cabeza bastaba para asustarlo. Había estado lo suficientemente sobresaltado al descubrir que lo atraía; pero ver que la atracción se convertía en excitación lo aturdía.

Nunca antes había experimentado eso. Con Gwen había alcanzado una comodidad placentera, la relajación de la familiaridad. Había disfrutado del sexo con ella y se había conformado con aquello. Nunca había sentido ese fuego. No de esa manera.

Y no sabía qué hacer. No lo había estado buscando. Ciertamente, no había esperado encontrarlo, en particular con esa mujer.

Pero así era. Y tenía que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

El instinto le decía que huyera. ¿Deseaba huir por su intensidad? ¿Porque sabía que Renesmee merecía más que lo que él le había dado jamás a una mujer? ¿Porque no se hallaba preparado para ese tipo de sentimiento?

«Tienes treinta y cinco años, Black», se dijo. «¿Cuándo demonios vas a estar preparado?»

La imagen de Pete regresó a su mente. Cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera evitarle ver lo que el sueño lo había obligado a contemplar.

¿Qué diablos le había sucedido a su mundo tranquilo y ordenado? Tembló con el recuerdo de lo que había sentido al tener esa boca bajo la suya. Luchó contra la sensación, miró la hora y decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y darse una ducha. Una ducha fría no le sentaría mal.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a volver a ver a Renesmee?

Jacob hizo una mueca mientras sostenía el teléfono. No había vuelto a hablar con Renesmee desde aquella noche de la semana anterior grabada a fuego en su memoria, pero Rachel no había dejado de arrinconarlo cada día. Siempre con la misma pregunta.

—No lo sé.

—¿No la has llamado siquiera?

—Todos tenemos teléfono —suspiró.

—Perfecto. Le diré que te llame.

—¿Has estado hablando con ella? —se quedó quieto.

—No, pero lo haré, si no empiezas tú.

-Rachel ...

—Necesitas vivir, hermano. El trabajo sin juegos te convierte en un pesado.

—Sí, sí —ya lo había oído muchas veces.

—Pensé que el día que saliste a navegar te habías divertido.

—Y así fue.

—Y también en todas esas comidas.

—Sí.

-¿Crees que te ha gustado.

—Y me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

«¿Seré un cobarde?», sugirió mentalmente.

—Jacob —comenzó Rachel, para detenerse. Era algo inesperado en su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—No será... no permitirás... No es una mujer pequeña. No dejarías que eso... importara, ¿verdad?

Pensó en Renesmee cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa. La recordó en el Willow. Revivió su amabilidad de trato con el señor Kaplan.

Pensó en el sabor de su boca, en la suavidad de sus labios.

—Espero que no —musitó.

—Sé que tú no eres así, que no crees que lo único que importa es el aspecto —Rachel sonó aliviada—. Espero que Renesmee lo sepa. Lo más probable es que la hostigaran toda la vida. Quizá ya no crea que alguien es capaz de ver más allá de eso.

—Lo sé —su hermana pequeña era más lista de lo que había supuesto.

—En el instituto, cuando gané todos aquellos kilos, tú siempre me dijiste que todavía era hermosa.

—Lo eras.

—Renesmee es más hermosa y delgada que yo entonces. Y apuesto que es inteligente, incluso más que tú.

—No discutiré eso, ya que no me siento especialmente inteligente en este momento. ¿Esta va a ser tu nueva campaña?

—Tal vez.

Cuando Rachel se concentraba en algo, era obstinada. Insistía, empujaba y presionaba hasta que terminabas por ceder con el fin de quitártela de encima.

Al colgar suspiró. Quizá debería alegrarse. Tal vez sería más sencillo si Rachel le quitaba el problema de las manos.

Pero unos momentos más tarde, después de rendirse y llamar a Renesmee para invitarla a comer y hablar, se preguntó si Rachel no se habría equivocado

Renesmee lo había rechazado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Lo había hecho. Se había terminado. Debería sentirse aliviada.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si se hubiera cortado el cuello?

Se había dado tres días. Y luego, con un severo «¡Olvídalo ya!», había regresado a su propia vida. La cual, pudo comprobar al entrar en su despacho, no la había esperado; tenía un montón de papeles y cartas.

Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar el día perdido en The Oaks.

Allí también daban la impresión de haber continuado sin ella, aunque la saludaron con mucho calor. «Te está bien», pensó, «por creerte indispensable. Quizá Alice no se equivoca al recomendarme que me tome más tiempo libre».

Realizó lo que llamaba sus rondas y comprobó a los últimos pacientes que había enviado. Se reunió con la señora Dorothy Tijera, la administradora, y se puso al día. Y entonces, en contra de su mejor juicio, hizo la pregunta que había logrado esquivar hasta ese momento.

—Me gustaría preguntarle por otro paciente, Dorothy. No es nuestro.

—¿Oh?

—Peter Collins.

—Oh, sí. Un caso muy triste —miró a Renesmee con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué le interesa?

—Es un... amigo de un amigo.

—¿Un amigo del señor Collins? —Dorothy frunció el ceño—. Qué raro. Nunca ha tenido visita. Pensaba que no tenía a nadie.

—Se trata... de una situación difícil —indicó Renesmee.

—¿Quería verlo? —preguntó—. Hoy todavía no he pasado por su ala, de modo que puedo ir ahora.

Renesmee vaciló. Realmente no era asunto suyo. Menos en ese momento. Pero sentía curiosidad. Y no sabía por qué.

—De pasada —aceptó al final—. La acompañaré.

Dorothy asintió y se levantó. Renesmee la siguió al pasillo, preguntándose si no estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Claro está que se preguntaba lo mismo por haber rechazado a Jacob. Pero era un camino demasiado arriesgado para seguir. Sabía que cometería alguna estupidez.

—Está en la quinta fase —indicó Dorothy ante la puerta que mantenía cerrada para que los pacientes no vagaran por la zona—. Aún tiene breves momentos de lucidez, aunque cada vez menos. No puede recordar dónde vivía o a qué escuela fue, a veces ni siquiera el nombre de su enfermera, cuando la ve a diario. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando dice o hace algo tan... normal...

Renesmee se mordió el labio. Su padre había sido un hombre muy parecido a como Jacob había descrito a su mentor. Había pasado por el mismo proceso, el mismo deterioro lento. Había sido una agonía verlo, y no podía culpar a nadie que deseara evitarlo:

Y menos aún a Jacob, que había perdido a sus padres y se había visto obligado a convertirse en uno para criar a dos hermanas pequeñas y al mismo tiempo asistir a la Universidad. Ya había conseguido más de lo que lograban muchos en una vida entera.

Unos minutos más tarde se hallaba en el umbral de una puerta contemplando a un hombre todavía atractivo pero vestido de forma peculiar; llevaba una bata sobre unos pantalones y una camisa a cuadros, pero la tenía atada de costado, y hablaba con su propio reflejo ante el espejo que había sobre el lavabo.

Había sido un hombre de negocios poderoso, dinámico, un hombre que había levantado West Coast Technologies de la nada para convertirla en la gran empresa que era en la actualidad. Y en ese momento...

Se apartó de la puerta. Dorothy aún no había entrado; retrocedió sin que el hombre la viera y apoyó la mano en el brazo de Renesmee.

—Lo sé, querida —susurró—. Lo sé.

—Cada vez que pienso que estoy acostumbrada, algo me hace abrir los ojos. ¡Dios, odio esta enfermedad!

—Todos la odiamos. Y algún día, de algún modo, vamos a vencerla.

Renesmee intentó concentrarse mientras Dorothy le exponía la condición en la que se hallaba Pete. Al regresar a su despacho, se enfrascó en el trabajo, necesitada de algo que la distrajera. Funcionó un tiempo. Pero de vez en cuando bajaba la guardia y pensaba en su padre. En Pete Collins.

Y en Jacob.

Pareció... no sobresaltado, sino desconcertado cuando le respondió con brusquedad que se hallaba ocupada para verlo, incluso para hablar con él luego. Al acabar todo y dejar la oficina, se preguntó si alguna vez una mujer lo había rechazado. Sin duda ninguna en sus cabales lo haría.

Lo cual explicaba por qué lo había hecho ella.

Aparcó el coche, recogió el bolso y subió hasta el porche de su casa. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con las flores antes de verlas.

Las contempló largo rato. Entre ellas sobresalía la tarjeta de la floristería.

Lirios. Sus preferidas. Las cultivaba en el porche y siempre que florecían intentaba tener algunas dentro de la casa. Algo que él había notado.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho. Lo había rechazado y Jacob le regalaba flores.

Pensó que debería leer la tarjeta, pero daba la impresión de no poder moverse.

Abrió la puerta. Entró y dejó el bolso. Colgó las llaves en el vestíbulo. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó en el umbral observando las flores.

Al final, con un esfuerzo, se agachó y las recogió. Las llevó a la mesita de centro de madera y cristal. Sacó el pequeño sobre. Era su caligrafía; lo sabía. El corazón comenzó a martillearle ante la sola idea de que Jacob le mandara flores. Era sorprendente, algo embriagador, y carecía de experiencia al respecto.

Por último abrió la tarjeta.

_Me debes otro día de navegar. Lo prometiste. Jacob._

No era muy romántico. De pronto rio en voz alta. Un minuto antes había temido imaginar que eran de él y al averiguar que sí lo eran, en vez de mostrarse feliz criticaba el mensaje.

Seguía riendo cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir.

—Jacob —fue lo único que logró decir, aunque fue consciente de que debería darle las gracias, o algo por el estilo.

Pero llevaba varios días sin verlo y de algún modo se había convencido de que no era tan magnífico.

Se equivocaba.

Llevaba puesto un traje, aunque se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa azul. Se la había remangado hasta la mitad del antebrazo, acentuando la fuerza y el sutil poder de sus muñecas y la elegancia de sus manos de dedos largos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Yo... —se sobresaltó—. Desde luego. Retrocedió para darle acceso. No se mostró cauteloso al respecto, ya que la rozó al entrar, a pesar de que había espacio de sobra—. Gracias. Por las flores —logró musitar mientras señalaba la mesita donde las había puesto—. Son hermosas.

—Simplemente señalé las mismas que cultivas en el exterior —sonrió con melancolía.

—Lirios. Para ser exactos, lirios asiáticos.

—Es lo mismo que me dijeron.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, obligándola a hacer lo mismo o a parecer grosera. Pero el único modo de preservar algo de seguridad fue sentarse en el sillón junto al sofá.

Esperó en silencio. Debía saber qué tenía que decirle antes de expresar nada. Tras un momento prolongado y tenso, Jacob habló.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, Renesmee. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

—De acuerdo —se sintió aliviada al notar que su voz sonó más firme de lo que se sentía—. Adelante.

—¿Te interpreté mal o al rechazarme el viernes te referías a que nunca más volveríamos a vernos?

Vaya, sí que era directo. Si iba a ser tan honesto, le debía reciprocidad. Bueno, casi. Jamás podría contarle la verdad.

—Sí —afirmó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —inquirió, sin parecer sorprendido.

—Nada —corrigió con urgencia—. No es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Jacob, yo... tienes que entenderlo. No funcionaría.

Y sabía que sería el colmo del absurdo que sucediera. Desesperada, buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—Deberías pasar tu tiempo con alguien más adecuada para ti.

—¿Adecuada?

—Sí.

—Pensé que nos llevábamos bastante bien.

—Bueno... sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Que... te mereces una vida propia, después de criar y educar a tus hermanas.

—Bien. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Que no deberías.., perder tu tiempo con algo que no puede... llegar a ninguna parte.

—¿No puedo? —de pronto se adelantó y Renesmee tuvo ganas de huir—. ¿Tienes un marido escondido del que no sé nada?

—¡No! Claro que no.

—Entonces no consigo ver dónde está el problema.

—Jacob, escucha. Nos llevamos bien. Pero te hace falta alguien más... como tú. Alguien como...

—¿Tu amiga Alice?

—Exacto. Es dulce, inteligente, vivaz, hermosa...

—Comprendo —se reclinó en el sofá como si acabara de confirmar una sospecha.

—Me gustas. Me gustaría ser... una amiga. Pero...

—Los amigos —recalcó con frialdad—, no se encienden con un beso —los recuerdos de aquella noche la invadieron con su fuego y se ruborizó; no fue capaz de evitarlo—. Veo que lo recuerdas —manifestó él con sequedad.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró, como si pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque me resultaría muy fácil enamorarme de ti».

—Sabía que debía ser recíproco —comentó Ehan—. Fue demasiado veloz y ardiente para no serlo.

—Jacob, por favor...

—¿De qué se trata, Renesmee? ¿Qué diablos te impulsó a huir?

—Tú huiste primero —señaló ella.

—Solo porque no había esperado que fuera tan apasionado y rápido.

Renesmee volvió a ruborizarse al recordar el calor que había invadido su cuerpo aquella vez.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró. En realidad, no había esperado nada.

—No me equivoqué. Fue lo mismo para ti.

—Sí —si lo negaba habría sido la mentira más grande de su vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, Renesmee? ¿Por qué el pánico, los intentos de emparejarme con tu amiga?

Suspiró. De verdad que había intentado mantener la elegancia, brindarles a ambos una salida fácil. Pero él no lo permitiría.

—Porque —comenzó con tono cansado— creo que a los dos nos va a agotar que nos miren y traten de deducir qué hace alguien tan guapo como tú con una mujer de mi tamaño.

—Rachel comentó que quizá ese fuera el problema —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Hablaste con Rachel de... esto? —lo miró boquiabierta.

—No exactamente. Solo mencionó que tal vez te costara creer que... no importa.

Renesmee no supo si sentirse humillada o furiosa, de modo que terminó con una dolorosa combinación de ambas cosas. Tuvo miedo de abrir la boca, miedo de gritar si lo hacía. Tardó un rato en serenarse.

—Importa —afirmó con la mandíbula tensa—. La realidad es que estamos en un mundo obsesionado con la delgadez, y si no crees eso, entonces la furgoneta con los locos se marchó sin ti. Si no lo comprendes, se debe a que eres hermoso y nunca has sido menos —agradeció que no lo negara.

—¿Y no crees que tú también lo eres? —preguntó a cambio.

Volvió a mirarlo boquiabierta; lo supo pero nada fue capaz de contenerla.

—Después de que murieran mis padres —continuó Jacob—, Rachel ganó mucho peso. Comer fue su manera de enfrentarse a la situación. Durante un par de años perdió el control. Yo vi por lo que estaba pasando. Lo... cruel que puede ser la gente.

—Ahora... no es gruesa —su ira murió sin manifestarse.

—No —la miró fijamente—. Entonces, ¿crees que soy un idiota frívolo con fijación por el aspecto?

—¡No! —con más calma añadió—: Pero tengo un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Yo no necesito un espejo. Eres hermosa —Renesmee lo miró; parecía tan sincero—. Y no me refiero a lo habitual, a que eres inteligente, amable y compasiva, y que eso te hace hermosa. Aunque todo eso es verdad. Me refiero a que eres hermosa en el sentido literal de la palabra.

A ella le costó respirar y hablar. Solo pudo seguir mirándolo. No es que ya no se lo hubieran dicho antes. Sin embargo, nunca lo había oído así, o por boca de un hombre como Jacob.

—Hablo en serio —continuó él, como si estuviera un poco sorprendido—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que he estado mirando a mujeres que antes me habrían parecido atractivas, y en lo único en lo que he podido pensar era en lo flacas que estaban. Dolorosamente flacas.

—Jacob —susurró Renesmee, casi sin poder oírse a sí misma.

De pronto él se centró en su rostro durante largo rato. Ella se sintió mareada y comprendió que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Lo soltó, despacio, mientras meneaba la cabeza; no supo si en gesto de negativa o de asombro.

—Ven a cenar conmigo —pidió él de repente—. Basta de almuerzos seguros y casuales. Una cena. Arréglate bien. Yo incluso volveré a ponerme la maldita corbata.

«No», ordenó su sentido común.

«Sí», gritó su corazón.

Iba a quedar mucho más herida cuando sucediera lo inevitable. Puede que Jacob pensara en ese momento que no importaba, pero cuando sufriera las miradas, cuando sus amigos empezaran a hacer bromas, cuando viera una foto de los dos... entonces comprendería lo absurdo que era.

Pero, mientras tanto...

Mientras tanto, durante un breve tiempo, podría vivir el cuento de hadas. Jamás había querido o esperado a un caballero con reluciente armadura, y no estaba segura de qué cuento había salido Jacob, pero durante un tiempo podría vivirlo.

La tentación era demasiado grande para resistirla.

—Iré a cambiarme —musitó. Se puso de pie y durante un momento se sintió feliz ante la sonrisa complacida de Jacob.

«Deja paso, Cenicienta».


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

—¿Que él qué?

—No bromeo —Jacob sonrió mientras cubría la vela mayor y comenzaba a resguardarla—. Los está demandando.

—¿Emplea una tostadora para descongelar el dinero helado y luego demanda al fabricante cuando se lo olvida dentro y se incendia?

—Sí.

—Da tristeza pensar que hay un pueblo al que le falta su idiota —suspiró.

Ambos rieron. Jacob había reído más en la última semana que lo que recordaba haber hecho en años. Todo el día había sido jubiloso, más relajado que el anterior que habían salido a navegar. En ese momento se hallaba placenteramente exhaustos, terminando de poner a resguardo el Willow.

En la última semana había descubierto que la llamaba por cualquier excusa, a veces para solicitar su opinión, otras para contarle algo que había oído, y algunas solo para oír su voz.

Había disfrutado de cada minuto con ella. Ese mismo día había sido maravilloso. Lo que aún no había hecho era volver a besarla.

Se dijo que se debía a que no quería que se alejara otra vez. Que lo que había surgido entre ellos la asustaba. Aunque tenía la impresión de que también él estaba asustado.

Sin embargo, iban a tener que averiguarlo, y pronto. Ya dedicaba demasiado tiempo a pensar en hacerlo otra vez, en averiguar si aquel calor abrasador había sido... un accidente.

Reflexionó en ello mientras terminaban de guardar la embarcación. Al recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el aparcamiento. Al meter las cosas en el coche.

Renesmee guardó un silencio extraño en el interior del vehículo. Durante todo el día él había percibido que había algo más detrás de la sonrisa, de las carcajadas. Iban a mitad de trayecto de su casa cuando ella sintió la necesidad de confesarlo.,

—He de decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —logró preguntar al final, con un nudo en el estómago.

—Vi a... Pete.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, sobresaltado.

—Fue durante mi visita a The Oaks. Hace un par de semanas me reuní con Dorothy Tijera, la directora. Y le pregunté por él.

—¿Por qué? —la miró.

—Yo... —parecía un poco incómoda—... pensé que te gustara recibir un informe de primera mano sobre cómo se encontraba.

«Para que yo no tenga que enfrentarme a la realidad», meditó Jacob.

Nadie había intentado jamás interponerse entre la realidad y él. No sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Complacido? ¿Aliviado? ¿Honrado?

Lo que no experimentó fue enfado, y eso lo sorprendió un poco. Aunque sabía que era susceptible con el tema, y no entendía por qué lo que habría considerado una intromisión en cualquier otra persona no lo molestaba.

—Quizá no tendría que...

—No —la interrumpió—. No, está bien —respiró hondo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Físicamente, bastante bien. Aún puede alimentarse solo, aunque no duerme bien. Me temo que no es algo inusual en la fase quinta o sexta de la demencia.

—¿Y.. lo demás? —se obligó a preguntar.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas oírlo?

—Sé que no lo deseo —repuso con tono sombrío.

—Entonces no te sientas obligado, solo porque yo... Pensé que querrías saber que físicamente todavía se halla en bastante buena. condición.

Al llegar a la casa aparcó detrás de su coche y apagó el motor. Luego se volvió en el asiento para mirarla.

—Adelante —pidió.

—Tiene algunos signos típicos. Se ha vuelto obsesivo con cepillarse los dientes. Lo hace repetidas veces a lo largo del día y a menudo también se levanta por la noche. Ha empezado a hablar con su reflejo en el espejo.

Hizo una mueca y se recordó que él lo había pedido.

—Sé que duele, Jacob —musitó Renesmee.

—Sé que lo sabes.

No fue capaz de soltar otra palabra; sentía un nudo en el estómago y en el corazón. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a descargar las cosas de ella con movimientos bruscos. En silencio, ella bajó para ayudarlo.

Llevaron todo dentro; en cuanto la puerta se cerró, él se apoyó en su superficie. De pronto se sintió extenuado.

—Pete me pidió que no fuera —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—La primera vez que averiguó que había ido y que no me reconoció. Me pidió que no volviera —Renesmee recorrió el metro de distancia que los separaba. Jacob pudo percibir su fragancia, ligera y dulce, un sutil contrapunto del agua salada y el viento—. No obstante, tendría que haber ido. No debería haberle hecho caso. Pero... necesitaba una excusa para no enfrentarme a lo que le sucedía. No comprobar que lo estaba perdiendo, tal como había perdido a mis padres.

—Lo sé.

Y entonces lo abrazó como si quisiera protegerlo física y mentalmente de la realidad. Él la rodeó con los brazos. Sintió un escalofrío y no supo si era una reacción ante lo que le había dicho o una respuesta a su proximidad.

Pero, fuera lo que fuere, sintió... consuelo. Y el nudo en el pecho se deshizo. Durante largo rato se quedó así, apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, empapándose de su calor.

Renesmee era como los rayos del sol. Suave, sólida, femenina. Con unas curvas exuberantes. Se dio cuenta de que su silueta exhibía unas proporciones maravillosas, solo que a mayor escala.

Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para que la mejilla descansara sobre la cabeza de ella. Soltó un suspiro prolongado y notó que se relajaba.

Cuando alzó la cabeza Renesmee lo miró, y en sus ojos vio un mundo de comprensión, de dolor recordado y de compasión.

El tiempo giró a su alrededor, silencioso, invisible, pero tan real como el viento que ese día había impulsado al Willow. Y entonces Jacob posó la vista sobre su boca, en los labios que se abrieron un poco mientras lo miraba.

«Debes averiguarlo ahora», se dijo.

Bajó la cabeza. Ella no se apartó y tuvo la extraña certeza de que también deseaba saber si había sido real o una colisión única provocada por la necesidad y la privación.

Había sido real.

Su boca era suave, ardiente y receptiva. Su sabor era dulce y erótico al mismo tiempo, y esa mezcla hizo que su cuerpo despertara.

Siguió el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, y Renesmee los abrió para él. Tanteó, voraz y necesitado, exigiendo más. Ella lo dio sin preguntar.

Alzó las manos desde su cintura, apretándola contra él. Pudo sentir los suaves montes de sus pechos, plenos y exuberantes. Creyó percibir las duras cimas de sus pezones, pero no estuvo seguro, porque el anhelo lo atenazaba con tanta furia que solo pudo gemir sobre su boca.

Deslizó una mano entre los dos, apartándose un poco para ganar acceso. Despacio, con cuidado, sin que ella se resistiera, coronó esa carne voluptuosa y entregada, alzándola, saboreando cómo llenaba su mano. Volvió a gemir, incapaz de detenerse.

Pasó el dedo pulgar por encima de esa cumbre rígida. Ella emitió un sonido ardiente de placer que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Jacob arqueó las caderas y su propia carne rígida quedó maravillosamente atrapada entre ellos.

Renesmee gimió y se frotó contra él. Apoyó las manos en su torso para acariciarlo. Jacob deseó no tener puesta la camisa para poder sentir el contacto de su piel.

Entonces Renesmee pasó de ser receptiva a exigente y le devolvió el beso, introduciéndose entre sus dientes para que sus lenguas se encontraran. El fuego bailó por las extremidades de Jacob y le quitó el aliento. Pero no le importó; ya no necesitaba respirar, no mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Solo cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor se apartó. La observó. Fue vagamente consciente de que respiraba de forma entrecortada, de que el corazón le martilleaba, de que el retumbar en sus oídos lo provocaba su pulso acelerado.

Renesmee Cullen lo había encendido con un simple beso. Y a juzgar por la expresión aturdida en su rostro, las llamas los habían abrasado a los dos.

Supuso que ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba.

—Claro, puedes llevarte la bicicleta —dijo Bill—. Por el momento no la voy a necesitar. ¿Vas a participar en una carrera?

—No. Solo en un paseo.

—¿Ah sí? —Bill se apoyó en el guardabarros—. ¿Con quién?

—Con una amiga —repuso con una evasiva.

—¿Has cambiado de parecer con la pequeña morena?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿con quién...? —calló y lo miró boquiabierto—. ¿No será con la... la cita de la subasta?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía la ves?

—Sí —lo observó con una advertencia en los ojos—. De hecho, esta noche iremos a cenar.

—No lo entiendo —Bill meneó la cabeza asombrado.

—No, sé que no lo entiendes.

—¿Por qué? Soy yo quien tiene que luchar para conseguir a las mujeres atractivas. Tú podrías tener a quien quisieras, entonces, ¿por qué...?

Bill tuvo el sentido común de no decir lo que pensaba, pero Jacob decidió no contestarle. No creyó que mereciera una respuesta. Su amigo guardó silencio mientras aseguraban la bicicleta sobre el coche.

—Chico, debe ser especial en la cama —continuó con los brazos cruzados.

Jacob se irguió y contempló a su amigo. Durante un momento no fue capaz de hablar, en parte por la indignación y en parte por la sensación que lo recorrió ante la idea de averiguar lo que Renesmee podía hacer en la cama.

—Ya sabes, como una mujer fea que aprende a complacer de verdad a un hombre porque esa es su mejor baza.

El estado de ánimo de Jacob se ensombreció al oír esas crueles palabras.

—Lo que yo sé, camarada —espetó con los dientes apretados—, es que necesitas un serio cambio de actitud. Y será mejor que me largue antes de que realice ese cambio con mi puño.

Dejó a Bill boquiabierto, con la expresión de un pez encallado. Aunque en ese momento le parecía más una serpiente. Y volvió a preguntarse si aún mantenía esa amistad porque era lo último que le quedaba de una vida que ya había perdido.

Se lo quitó de la cabeza y puso rumbo a su casa. Renesmee se iba a reunir allí con él por la mañana, luego irían a dar un paseo en bicicleta al pie de las montañas. Era un principiante, de modo que ella le había prometido que iría con calma y no lo llevaría todavía por los caminos que solía frecuentar.

«Debe ser especial en la cama».

Había intentado no pensar en eso. Sabía que Renesmee aún tenía algunas dudas; sentía que se contenía, que ocultaba y protegía una parte de sí misma. Incluso en los besos explosivos que cada vez prodigaban más. Unos besos que estaban a punto de volverlo loco.

Cada vez se encendían más; se acariciaban y tanteaban casi con furia, y, no obstante, aún se contenían. No solo ella, sino también él. Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarlo.

Habían ido a cenar tres veces, dos al cine y al día siguiente irían a dar un paseo en bicicleta, y pensaba invitarla a su casa la semana siguiente cuando la familia se reuniera para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hija de Rebecca. Pensaba que aceptaría. Pero aún se producía ese molesto titubeo cada vez que la invitaba, como si tuviera que pensárselo para verse, aunque al final siempre decía que sí, y eso era lo que contaba.

Pero lo que importaba es que no se había equivocado; su tamaño carecía de importancia para él. Sin embargo, en parte ella había tenido razón. Sí, había notado las miradas de reojo que recibían, las expresiones desconcertadas en algunas caras, pero le daban igual.

En cuanto a Bill... Para Jacob ese día se había colmado el vaso; la relación con su antiguo camarada ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Por otro lado, Rachel estaba encantada. Y se mostraba impaciente por informarle a su hermana de que al fin empezaba a vivir.

Renesmee se miró en el espejo. Dejó caer la toalla con la que se había envuelto después de ducharse. Nada había cambiado, no se había producido ningún milagro. Las curvas aún estaban ahí, dándole una redondez que distaba mucho de parecerse a los cuerpos que aparecían en todos los medios. El hecho de que muchos de esos cuerpos parecieran anoréxicos y poco sanos no cambiaba la realidad.

«Flacas. Dolorosamente flacas».

Las palabras de Jacob le provocaron una sonrisa: y se vistió a toda velocidad. Iba a llegar en veinte minutos, y necesitaba ese tiempo para secarse el pelo, por no decir maquillarse un poco.

Aún lo tenía un poco húmedo cuando llegó, aunque no tardaría en secarse bajo el sol de esa cálida mañana de verano. Jacob entró sin decir una palabra, la envolvió en un abrazo entusiasmado y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Mientras conducía su todoterreno hacia las colinas, pensó que jamás había imaginado que fuera posible sentir eso. Reconocía que su experiencia era limitada, mas siempre había pensado que su relación con Wayne había sido bastante satisfactoria mientras duró. Pero ya sabía lo que era volar. Que surgiera un fuego instantáneo. Desear tanto que nada más importara.

Y ni siquiera habían hecho el amor.

Todavía.

Sabía que dependía de ella. Jacob jamás la había empujado más allá de donde Renesmee quería llegar, y sabía que nunca daría el siguiente paso sin recibir alguna señal.

¿Estaba lista?

Más importante aún, ¿y si se contenía tanto que él se cansaba de esperar? Ya resultaba asombroso que pareciera desearla, y mucho. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo si la rechazaba en ese momento?

Porque sabía que llegado el momento se acabaría. Jacob era amable, generoso, sensible, todas esas cosas. Pero tarde o temprano aparecería alguna mujer que encajara con él y todo se terminaría.

Al llegar al camino estrecho y sinuoso pensó que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tenía que decidir qué la heriría más, tener unos recuerdos dolorosos de una dulce intimidad perdida o ninguno en absoluto.

De pronto recordó algo que Alice le dijo en una ocasión, cuando contemplaba la aparición de un hombre nuevo en su vida, algo que ella llamaba la ecuación. «Pienso en el tiempo que pasaremos juntos y lo divido por lo que tardaré en superarlo en cuanto se marche. Si da menos de uno, adelante».

Tuvo la impresión de que en su caso los números serían superiores a los decimales.

También supo que no le importaba. Ya había tomado una decisión.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

—Alice no bromeaba.

Renesmee lo miró con curiosidad mientras la seguía a la cocina y se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de roble ante la mesa.

—¿En qué?

—El día que la conocí. Le dijo... a mi amigo que podrías perderlo de vista sobre una bicicleta. No lo dudé.

Renesmee rio. Ese día habían hecho más de lo que ella había planeado, pero Jacob pareció disfrutarlo. De hecho, fue él quien pidió más, hasta que supo que no iban a llegar a casa hasta después de anochecer.

—¿Estás un poco cansado? —preguntó mientras preparaba las cosas para hacer los espaguetis que le había prometido.

—Rendido.

—Entonces podrías haber elegido una silla más cómoda. O el sofá.

—Estoy empapado de sudor. Necesito una ducha antes de sentarme en algo más delicado.

—Adelante. Hay muchas toallas en el anaquel del baño.

—¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Renesmee se quedó paralizada. Lo había dicho a la ligera, en tono de broma. Pero lo había dicho. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había bromeado sobre... adoptar una mayor intimidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró Jacob; Renesmee oyó que se levantaba y que marchaba por el pasillo.

—¿Jacob? —oyó que se detenía y se volvió para mirarlo—. ¿Era una broma?

Durante largo rato él la miró.

—Era como quisieras tomarlo —repuso al fin. Y se marchó.

Renesmee dejó la olla que había estado a punto de llenar y se quedó quieta. Se observó las manos y notó que le temblaban.

Oyó que el agua corría en el cuarto de baño. Nunca antes se había duchado en su casa, y no se había dado cuenta de que ello provocaría imágenes de él desnudo, mojado...

Tuvo un escalofrío. Soltó la olla. «Ahora o nunca... Ahora o nunca... Ahora o nunca...», se repitió en un mantra desesperado.

Fue al dormitorio casi a la carrera. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en su propia ducha; a pesar de que podía parecer una tontería, no soportaba la idea de hacerlo con la desventaja de estar sudada. Entró y salió a toda velocidad. Se secó, se puso la bata y entró en el dormitorio.

Y entonces no fue capaz de continuar. Además, desde el otro cuarto de baño ya no se oía correr el agua. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Pensó que jamás habría tenido el valor de desnudarse de esa manera, bajo las crueles luces fluorescentes. Se sintió ridícula incluso en ese momento, sentada en la relativa seguridad de su cuarto, con la bata verde de satén.

—¿Renesmee?

Lo oyó pero no pudo responder. No pudo moverse.

Al escuchar las pisadas por el pasillo, se paralizó, con una mano cerrando la bata a la altura del cuello, la otra clavada en la cama.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Estás bien?

Parecía preocupado. Estaba sentada en la creciente oscuridad, sintiéndose como una tonta. Notó que se le humedecían los ojos. Parpadeó con furia, enfadada consigo misma por demasiadas cosas que en ese momento no podía enumerar.

Y entonces apareció en el umbral, solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Había olvidado preguntarle si tenía ropa limpia. En caso contrario, tendría que lavarle la que se había puesto ese día. Como no se enfundara algo, la iba a volver completamente loca. Con solo mirarlo allí, perfilado por la luz del pasillo a su espalda, empezaba a marearse.

—¿Por qué estás sentada en la oscuridad? —preguntó.

—Sal... saldré en un momento —logró decir.

Pero él entró y se sentó a su lado. Su proximidad, la amplitud muscular de su cuerpo casi desnudo, le alteró los sentidos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Nunca antes me habías mentido.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. No se me da bien.

—Sí —coincidió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Qué es?

—Oh, nada. Solo tuve la idea tonta de aceptar tu... invitación.

—¿Mi invi...? —de pronto calló y se quedó muy quieto—. ¿Ibas a... reunirte conmigo?

—Tendría que haber imaginado que no me atrevería. Esas cosas no se me dan bien.

Jacob respiró hondo y volvió a guardar silencio. Ella no pudo culparlo; ¿qué había que decir? Fuera lo que fuere, sin duda heriría sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento.

—Entonces —comentó al final—, lo que necesitas es práctica.

—¿Práctica? —fue su turno de quedarse quieta.

—Mucha práctica —musitó. Alargó la mano y puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella, girándole la cara—. ¿Renesmee?

A ella no se le escapó el significado de su nombre susurrado ni de su suave contacto. Despacio, muy despacio, apoyó la mano en su mejilla, y él la imitó.

—Temía que bromearas —murmuró.

—No bromeaba. No lo habría hecho. Solo quería que tú... dispusieras de una salida. Por si la deseabas.

—No la deseo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —asintió—. Y... preparada —añadió, luego lo lamentó, ya que se ruborizó y tuvo la certeza de que él sentiría el calor en su cara.

—¿Preparada como en... protección? —ella volvió a asentir y él rio entre dientes—. Yo llevo preparado una semana. Ya no depositaba mucha fe en mi autocontrol.

Renesmee tembló ante su sentida confesión. Y otra vez cuando la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, como si disfrutara de su contacto.

Sintió sus manos en el cuerpo, acariciándola por encima de la bata de satén.

—Cielos —murmuró Jacob—. Estás... desnuda debajo de la bata, ¿verdad? —su silencio le bastó como respuesta—. Hace tiempo que dejé atrás los dieciséis años, pero me pones firme como si todavía los tuviera.

Renesmee volvió a temblar; la idea de ser deseada de esa manera resultaba embriagadora. Y viniendo de ese hombre, casi insoportable.

Jacob se tendió a su lado y la tumbó con él en la cama. Renesmee sucumbió al impulso que tenía enterrado desde hacía mucho tiempo y alzó las manos a su torso. La piel estuvo a punto de quemársele con el calor que irradiaba. Al tacto era tan hermoso como a la vista.

Las manos de Renesmee se movieron como con voluntad propia, acariciando, buscando; las yemas de los dedos encontraron las cumbres planas de sus tetillas y de forma instintiva se apoderó de ellas, frotándolas. Se volvieron compactas bajo su contacto y lo oyó emitir un sonido bajo y hambriento.

Algo asustada, paró.

—No te detengas —pidió él con voz ronca.

—¿Te gusta que te toque ahí? —preguntó con timidez.

—Me gusta que me toques —corrigió—. En cualquier parte.

Se ruborizó y agradeció las sombras y que él no hubiera insistido en encender alguna luz. Lo tocó otra vez, y otra, y él repitió ese sonido bajo.

Bajó las manos por sus costados hasta toparse con el borde de la toalla anudada a su cintura. Se detuvo.

—En cualquier parte —repitió Jacob con un murmullo áspero.

Y entonces, cuando Renesmee permaneció quieta, bajó la mano, soltó la toalla y dejó que se desprendiera. Ella sintió una oleada de calor que la atenazó de deseo. Cuando él apoyó la mano en la suya y la deslizó por su cadera, volvió a experimentar lo mismo y gimió bajo su fuerza.

Quería tocarlo. No recordaba haber deseado jamás algo así.

—Jacob —jadeó.

—Tócame —pidió casi con voz de súplica.

No iba a obligarla, pero su tono hizo que fuera imposible no complacerlo. Bajó más la mano y luego lo rodeó.

—¡Síííí! —siseó Jacob.

Con gesto tentativo lo acarició. Después, a medida que él movía las caderas de forma convulsiva, lo repitió. Una y otra vez.

Entre el frenesí nebuloso que la dominaba fue consciente de que él estaba desnudo y ella no, de que probablemente lo había hecho para tranquilizarla. En ningún momento había intentado desatarle el cinturón de la bata, ni le sugirió que se la quitara. Era él quien asumía todos los riesgos. Por ella. De repente se sintió como una cobarde. Y odió la sensación. En particular cuando tenía la seguridad de la oscuridad para ocultarse.

El placer de tocarlo de manera tan íntima, de seguir el rastro del miembro rígido, sabiendo que no tardaría en estar en su interior, la excitó más allá de cualquier preocupación.

Se soltó el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó con furia.

Jacob jadeó su nombre y la pegó a él. Gimió al sentir su piel desnuda, como si fuera el mayor placer que jamás hubiera conocido.

Renesmee ya no pudo pensar en sus inseguridades ni en sus dudas. Solo era capaz de sentir el cuerpo de Jacob, sus caricias tentadoras. Su cuerpo respondió con igual celeridad a las manos que coronaron sus pechos y que los alzaron para llevárselos a la boca, a sus labios besándolos, a la lengua que lamió las cumbres tensas. Notó la otra mano deslizarse por su vientre y apartar con lentitud los rizos sedosos que había más abajo, el primer contacto de los dedos en su carne humedecida por la necesidad. La primera caricia incitadora que la hizo gritar con asombro aturdido.

Ella, que toda la vida había pensado que su mente era lo único que tenía para ofrecer, se convirtió en una cosa palpitante a merced de las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de un hombre que jamás habría creído que podría tener.

Se situó encima de ella y susurró su nombre al colocarse la protección; Renesmee apenas pudo contenerse de terminar por él y atraerlo.

Tanteó un momento, ansioso de ir con lentitud. Pero ella no quería que fuera despacio; lo anhelaba tanto que casi no podía respirar, y si no lo hacía ya, temió ponerse a gritar.

Y entonces se deslizó en su interior con una facilidad que reveló la velocidad con que su cuerpo le había provocado una respuesta adecuada. No obstante, gritó, loca de placer, segura de que ya no era capaz de aguantar más. Jacob comenzó a moverse y la electrizó con su urgencia y con los sonidos bajos y guturales que escapaban de él con cada embestida.

Renesmee se aferró a las tensas curvas de sus glúteos. Él se echó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de abandonarla al mirarla a la cara. El sudor le hacía brillar la piel, sus ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad y la intensidad que irradiaba era algo casi tangible.

—¿Te he... hecho daño? —preguntó.

—¡No! —exclamó al instante—. Quiero más. Con más fuerza.

Él soltó un juramento. Le pasó los brazos por debajo y plantó las manos fuertes en sus hombros. En cuanto Renesmee se dio cuenta de que la preparaba, su cuerpo se contrajo con frenesí. Entonces la embistió en toda su extensión y ella jadeó su nombre. Salió y volvió a atacar, así una y otra vez, con un brío que la extasió.

Ella oyó sonidos que la habrían abochornado, el roce de la piel contra la piel. Pero no sucedió nada de eso. Era el cuerpo de Jacob contra el suyo. Los gemidos de ambos que se fundían en la oscuridad.

En ese momento lo oyó pronunciar de nuevo su nombre, con voz asombrada, de súplica, urgente, que la impulsó a alcanzar la última cumbre. Alzó las caderas, obligándolo a entrar hondo, saboreando la dulce presión de un hombre y una mujer unidos.

El súbito florecer de las sensaciones hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara, incluyendo aquellos que circundaban al adorable invasor. Oyó el grito de Jacob cuando se cerró en torno a él. Una vez más la acarició con su cuerpo y Renesmee voló sobre la rugiente sensación que la atravesó. Lo oyó gemir otra vez, en esa ocasión como si se hubiera contenido para estallar del mismo modo que si le hubiera vertido la simiente en su cuerpo. Cerró las manos con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Sus caderas se abatieron sobre ella una última vez y experimentó un gran júbilo cuando la inundó y solo pudo gritar su nombre, sintiendo únicamente el calor y el placer y los brazos de Jacob a su alrededor.

Jacob despertó despacio, con pereza, en nada parecido a su despertar habitual. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada sin tener ganas siquiera de mirar qué hora era. Todavía reinaba la oscuridad, eso era lo único que...

Renesmee.

No era de extrañar que se sintiera como un espagueti mojado. Había quemado cada circuito y encendido cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Giró la cabeza. La tenía al lado, cálida, próxima.

Su respiración era suave, apenas audible. Estaba despierta.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque luego los cerró. Alzó un poco la cabeza. Ella no se movió.

—¿Renesmee?

Suspiró y volvió a abrirlos. Dios, no, no estaría lamentándolo, ¿verdad? ¿Lamentaría el frenesí de su primer encuentro, la ternura que había seguido a la segunda vez, cuando había tomado la determinación de hacer que durara? La tuvo retorciéndose antes de ceder a las exigencias de su propio cuerpo y ponerle fin.

Pensar en ello hizo que la deseara otra vez, pero primero debía averiguar por qué se hallaba despierta. Aunque en el fondo no deseara saberlo.

—¿Te encuentras... bien?

—Sí —se volvió y lo miró.

—Pero estás despierta.

—No estoy acostumbrada a... dormir con alguien.

—Yo tampoco. Aprenderemos.

Pensó que contenía la respiración y se preguntó por qué. Alargó la mano y jugó con un mechón de su pelo. Sabía que la noche anterior había tenido miedo de que la encontrara poco atractiva. Pero le había resultado suave, cálida e incitadora, gloriosamente exuberante.

Deseó tener las palabras para explicárselo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo pensar en ninguna. Por ello la besó. Un beso largo, profundo y ardiente. Renesmee se lo devolvió de la misma manera.

En esa ocasión, después, ella se durmió.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

La llamada a la puerta de la cocina sacó a Renesmee de sus contemplaciones. Durante un instante pensó que podía tratarse de Jacob, que había olvidado algo cuando esa mañana se marchó a regañadientes para ir a devolverle la bicicleta a su amigo. Pero lo descartó de inmediato; jamás usaría la puerta de atrás.

De pronto recordó que eran más de las once del domingo por la mañana, día de su habitual desayuno con Alice. Aunque siempre se mantenían en contacto, tenían fijado el primer domingo de cada mes para celebrar una charla prolongada y sin interrupciones. Y como Alice vivía a dos manzanas de su casa, a menudo iba y venía por el callejón.

Abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola —saludó Renesmee.

Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le diría a su amiga. Había seguido inmersa en el lujo de sentirse bonita, sensualmente femenina y deseada por el hombre más hermoso que había conocido.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a desayunar? —preguntó Alice al entrar, en apariencia sin notar la falta de conversación de Renesmee. De inmediato avistó el libro abierto en la mesa de la cocina, se acercó, lo miró, frunció el ceño y la observó con ojos atribulados—. ¿Para qué es?

—Solo le... echaba un vistazo —suspiró.

—¿A un libro dietético? ¿Por qué?

—Es viejo —intentó esquivar la pregunta.

—Pensé que habías jurado que nunca más lo volverías a intentar, que jamás arriesgarías tu salud por algo que es imposible.

—Así es, pero...

—Al salir del hospital dijiste que cualquier hombre tendría que tomarte como eres.

Renesmee se ruborizó intensamente ante la elección de palabras de Alice mientras recordaba todos los modos en que Jacob la había tomado la noche anterior. Supo que se hallaba en problemas cuando su amiga enarcó las cejas, estudió su rostro y luego bajó la vista al cuello un poco abierto de su camisa. De pronto Renesmee recordó la marca que esa mañana le había dejado el nacimiento de la barba de Jacob.

—Vaya —comentó—. Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Ya se ha ido Jacob?

—Hace muy poco —no vio ningún sentido en negar lo que ya había adivinado.

—¡Hurra! —sonrió encantada—. Me alegro por ti. Ya era hora. Has tenido cuidado, ¿verdad? ¿Preservativos?

—Sí —logró responder entre su nuevo rubor.

—Y bien... ¿cómo fue? —inquirió Alice. Vio que Renesmee se ponía más roja—. Tan bueno, ¿hmm? —se burló.

—Mejor —tragó saliva.

—¡Vaya! —Renesmee no pudo evitar sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de su amiga. Pero la sonrisa murió cuando Alice cerró el libro dietético. Lo alzó y lo agitó en dirección a ella—. Y me gustaría señalar que al parecer a Jacob le gustas tal como eres.

—Le gusto —reconoció—, pero... ¿y si solo... tolera todo lo demás debido a eso?

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jacob Black?

—Sí, claro —la miró con suspicacia.

—Me cuesta creer que «ese» Jacob Black «tolerara» algo que no le gustara. No te sabotees, Renesmee. Creías que jamás encontrarías a un hombre al que le gustaras tú, no tu aspecto. Y ya lo tienes. Es hora de aceptarlo y callar.

Las palabras de Alice reverberaron en la cabeza de Renesmee durante todo el desayuno. No podía negar que tenían una cierta dosis de verdad. Pero en lo más hondo de su corazón dudaba de que su amiga pudiera llegar a entender cómo se sentía.

—¿Cuándo vas a verlo otra vez? —preguntó Alice al salir de la cafetería.

—Esta tarde. Es el cumpleaños de su sobrina.

—¿Vas a conocer a su familia?

—Estarán todos —se sentía muy nerviosa al respecto.

—¡Buena señal, buena señal!

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —musitó.

—Todo saldrá bien. Te encantan los niños, el sentimiento es mutuo, estarás con Jacob, así que no pasa nada. Diviértete.

Renesmee suspiró.

Y, de hecho, se divirtió. Mientras Jacob reunía lo que parecía una enorme cantidad de regalos, Rachel se encargó de Renesmee y la llevó, entre el caos de diez niños que había bajo la atenta mirada del marido de Rebecca, a la cocina a conocer a su hermana. La ajetreada madre llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía la nariz manchada de harina.

—¿Así que tú eres la Renesmee de Jacob? Ha hablado de ti a menudo.

«La Renesmee de Jacob». Las palabras le provocaron un escalofrío.

—También me ha hablado de vosotras —repuso, recuperándose—. Se siente muy orgulloso.

—Yo no sería nada de no ser por Jacob —afirmó Rebecca—. Él hizo que todo fuera posible.

—¿Y deja que se lo agradezcas?

Rebecca observó a Renesmee y sonrió en el acto.

—No. Bienvenida, Renesmee. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Charlaron un rato más en la cocina, luego la llevaron al salón, donde estaban reunidos los niños. Jacob tenía a su sobrina en el regazo ante un ordenador. Estaban con un juego que parecía tener de protagonistas a unos ponys y a una pequeña muy parecida a Megan.

Renesmee sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Será un padre estupendo —susurró Rachel—. Si es que alguna vez se pone a ello.

«Sí», pensó ella. Era obvio.

—Pero primero debe dejar de ser «nuestro» padre —intervino Rebecca. Miró de reojo a Renesmee y agregó—: Quizá tú puedas ayudarnos en eso.

Al parecer Jacob no tenía ningún problema al respecto; en cuanto el juego cayó en manos de los pequeños, no se molestó en comportarse con circunspección delante de su familia, y a menudo aparecía por detrás de ella para abrazarla o darle un beso en la oreja. Daba la impresión de que eso le gustaba, y Renesmee no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, aunque la familia no pareció ver nada extraño en ello.

A la mañana siguiente Alice la llamó para saber cómo había ido todo. No entendió los recelos que mostraba Renesmee.

—Sus hermanas te cayeron bien, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Y les caíste bien, ¿no?

—Eso pareció.

—¿Y la niña?

—Es muy dulce.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.

—Lo que necesitas es relajarte. Ahora presta atención a mamá Alice, ¿quieres? Debes recordar cómo divertirte.

—Me divierto.

—Bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Disfruta, cariño, disfruta.

Disfrutar.

Pensó mucho en esa recomendación durante las siguientes semanas. Jacob la llevó a donde siempre había querido ir, y a unos cuantos sitios que jamás había imaginado. Le compró cosas, no grandiosas diseñadas para impresionar a una mujer, sino cosas pequeñas que demostraban mucha consideración, en particular hacia ella; libros que había querido leer, flores exóticas, y un día hizo que le repararan la bomba de gasolina de su coche sin que Renesmee lo supiera. Hizo que se sintiera valorada pidiéndole su opinión en muchos asuntos y en más de una ocasión consideró con atención su consejo.

Y en la cama, hizo que se sintiera hermosa, adorada e increíblemente sexy.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Lo desconocía. Solo sabía que no era capaz de abandonar por completo sus miedos, la sospecha de que se trataba de una especie de fantasía, de que un día despertaría y todo se habría desvanecido. O, lo más probable, que Jacob despertara, la mirara y se preguntara en qué diablos había estado pensando.

Jamás le pareció más fantasía que la noche de su trigésimo primer cumpleaños. La llevó de nuevo al Sunset Grill, al mismo reservado donde habían cenado por primera vez. Pidió champán y fresas con chocolate de postre. Y luego la llevó a recorrer la bahía a la luz de la luna en una pequeña góndola alquilada, en la que el gondolero incluso cantaba.

Al regresar a la casa de ella, como por arte de magia hizo aparecer tres regalos. El primero y más pequeño era un sobre que contenía entradas para una exposición de fotografía que Renesmee había mencionado que deseaba ver. El segundo era un pequeño colgante de oro con forma de barco, sencillo y no lo bastante caro como para hacer que se sintiera incómoda.

El tercero, guardado en la caja más grande, la sorprendió. Era una capa con capucha, que llegaba a la altura de las pantorrillas, de una lana exquisita que tenía una caída maravillosa. Era de un brillante tono azul. Cuando le pidió que se dirigiera al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio, a Renesmee no se le ocurrió ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Allí dejó que se la pusiera sobre los hombros.

—Sabía que te sentaría así de bien —musitó al soltarle el pelo y dejar que le cayera por la espalda.

Ella tuvo miedo de mirar. Pero al final no le quedó más remedio. Lo hizo, en un silencio sobrecogido.

Era un atuendo llamativo. Y tuvo la sensación de que haría pequeña a cualquiera que no tuviera su altura. Pero lo que más la asombró fue el color; hacía que su pelo brillara y, para su sorpresa, le daba a sus ojos un tono oceánico que parecía saltar del propio reflejo.

—Es... asombroso.

Y lo era. Deslumbraba. Haría que todos se volvieran para mirarla.

Y ni en un millón de años encontraría el valor para ponérsela. Había dedicado toda la vida a tratar de confundirse con el entorno. Ponerse algo que gritaba seguridad y una alta autoestima, que exigía que la miraran, resultaba impensable.

Le dio las gracias, pero se dio cuenta de que él notó que no era algo sentido.

Luego, cuando se metió en la cama a su lado, la abrazó y dijo:

—Está bien, Renesmee. Algún día te la pondrás. Cuando sepas que puedes hacerlo. Solo quería que la tuvieras para cuando llegara ese día.

Ella se preguntó cómo había llegado a conocerla tan bien.

Entonces la besó y supo que el momento para pensar y conocer había pasado. La extasió el contacto de su cuerpo largo y desnudo a su lado, tembló al sentir su piel encendida y casi perdió la razón con la libertad que le brindaba para explorarlo, tocarlo. Se ofrecía a cualquier cosa que ella deseara, animando a sus manos y su boca siempre que la veía vacilar de inseguridad.

Y a su vez él la tocaba, encendiéndole la sangre de tal manera que casi siempre olvidaba preocuparse por las imperfecciones de su cuerpo. Costaba pensar en ello cuando Jacob daba todos los indicios de desearla constantemente.

Le resultaba tan difícil creerlo todavía.

Pero en esas horas ardientes y oscuras Jacob hacía que lo creyera. Cuando la desvestía con tanto cuidado conseguía que se sintiera casi frágil, una sensación por completo ajena a ella. Le susurraba palabras dulces que nunca había creído que oiría. Palabras sobre belleza, seda y suavidad, sobre unas curvas que tan bien encajaban con él.

Hacía que lo creyera.

Y entonces sus dudas ya no importaban. Le pasaba las manos por la piel, con el conocimiento gozoso de que su contacto era bien recibido.

«No, anhelado», corrigió en silencio mientras él se arqueaba hacia ella como si llevara esperando todo el día el contacto de sus manos. Tomó el regalo que le ofrecía, acariciándolo, trazando su increíble tamaño masculino con dedos que aún aprendían.

Y en todo momento él le devolvía el favor y sus manos la acariciaban como alguien que toca la seda más fina, con cuidado, tacto y fervor. Cuando la boca se dirigió a su pecho, cuando introdujo un pezón entre los labios y jugueteó con la lengua, Renesmee perdió todos los pensamientos racionales que le quedaban. La recorrió una oleada de sensaciones ardientes y líquidas que la hizo temblar.

—Renesmee —murmuró él, y pasó a succionar el otro pecho, provocándole otro temblor—. Me encanta cómo respondes a esto —musitó con tono risueño.

«Como si me quedara otra alternativa», pensó ella, cuando el calor de su boca hacía que ardiera en llamas. Había perdido todo su vocabulario. Pero Jacob parecía entender sus gemidos incoherentes y siguió por ese camino, encontrando puntos sensibles con las manos y la boca.

Y entonces él bajó la mano y separó los rizos que tenía entre los muslos. En cuanto la tocó Renesmee supo que ya estaba húmeda por la necesidad que tenía de él; cuando el dedo la acarició perdió todas las palabras y el aire para pronunciarlas.

Se aferró a él y tiró de su cuerpo, transmitiéndole su urgencia. Jacob deslizó la mano por su pierna hasta la rodilla y la pasó con suavidad por encima de su cadera, abriéndola para la lenta y dulce invasión. Disfrutó del movimiento oscilante que él comenzó, entrando más hondo y ensanchándola un poco más con cada aproximación.

Fue algo glorioso, y cuando él tembló, se arqueó y gritó su nombre, Renesmee pensó que podría creer para siempre.

Pero eso fue antes de que llegara la luz del día.

Cada vez que Jacob pasaba la noche con ella todo era igual. Dormía rodeada de su calor, feliz, satisfecha y saciada después de una absoluta pasión.

Y luego despertaba poco a poco, era consciente del brazo que la rodeaba, de la mano apoyada en su vientre, que debería ser más plano, o de la cadera que era demasiado ancha. Y la tensión volvía a renacer en su interior.

Se apartaba de su lado, se sentaba y se tapaba con la sábana a la luz del día. Observaba su poderosa belleza varonil y se preguntaba qué diablos hacía ahí con ella. Se extrañaba de haber terminado con ese hombre magnífico en su cama y en su vida.

Y volvía a formularse la cuestión de cuándo iba a concluir ese cuento de hadas. No cómo, ya que lo consideraba un hecho, sino cuándo.

Y todas las mañanas se levantaba para vestirse antes de que pudiera verla desnuda bajo la implacable luz del día.

—Llévame contigo —Renesmee lo miró y se preguntó si había oído correctamente—. Sí, hablo en serio —repuso ante la muda interrogación.

—¿Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, quieres entrar? ¿Quieres ver a Pete?

«No, no quiero. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Ya es hora».

—Sí —afirmó decidido.

Había pensado mucho en ello últimamente. Demonios, había pensado en ello desde que Renesmee hizo que se sintiera más pequeño que una pulga: Había cobrado la certeza de que esa era la barrera que percibía entre los dos, que eso era lo que impedía que Renesmee derribara la última muralla. Sabía que era un cobarde, y no le extrañaba que le ocultara parte de sí misma.

No podía quitarse la impresión de que debía hacerlo, y no solo por Pete, sino por sí mismo, por Renesmee y por él.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Sí que tengo —aseveró. Apretó los dientes, se volvió y abrió el camino hacia la entrada a The Oaks.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Apenas fue consciente del saludo que le dirigió Dorothy Tijera y del martillear de su corazón mientras avanzaban por un pasillo largo.

Aunque sí se percató de que parecía más el pasillo de un apartamento que el de un hospital; el suelo estaba alfombrado y no con linóleo, las paredes eran de un verde balsámico y no blancas o grises y había muchas plantas. Cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta, tuvo que luchar otra vez con el deseo de huir. La última vez, que había ido había jurado que obedecería la petición de su mentor y nunca regresaría. Se había sentido tan solo como el día en que la policía había aparecido ante su puerta para recoger a los tres niños que aún no sabían que eran huérfanos.

Pero en ese momento no estaba solo. Como si percibiera sus pensamientos, Renesmee pasó el brazo por el suyo y le tomó la mano con gesto firme.

Renesmee estaba con él. Podía hacerlo.

Dorothy abrió la puerta.

El hombre sentado en la silla junto a la ventana apenas era reconocible como el empresario dinámico que había sido. Tenía el pelo blanco y revuelto. Llevaba puestos una camisa y un jersey, pero sobre unos pantalones de pijama. Y zapatos de vestir con calcetines blancos.

Jacob tuvo que morderse la lengua por las ganas de gritar ante la sombra que había sido Pete, por la destrucción de un ser humano en otra época tan vital.

Entraron. Renesmee se había ofrecido a esperar fuera, con Dorothy, pero él le pidió que lo acompañara dentro.

El hombre alzó la vista; sus ojos se veían confusos, vagos, pero se le iluminaron al verlos.

—Hola.

Jacob no fue capaz de responder.

—Hola, señor Collins —dijo Renesmee.

—¿Te conozco? —el otro la estudió.

—No, pero espero que de todos modos no le moleste la visita.

—No, no —aseveró entusiasmado—. Pasa. Mi esposa acaba de marcharse.

Jacob hizo una mueca; la mujer de Pete había muerto hacía una década.

—He traído a un amigo —señaló a Jacob. Con renuencia este avanzó para que Pete pudiera verlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente; de forma inesperada dijo:

—Te pareces al chico de los Black.

—Soy... el chico de los Black —musitó Jacob.

—No, no puede ser, ya que es joven; aún no ha cumplido los veinte años. Pero es inteligente. Le espera un gran futuro.

Jacob no supo qué pensar ni qué sentir. Era una mezcla tan extraña de ser recordado y no serlo, que no sabía qué decir.

—No intentes convencerlo —susurró Renesmee. Luego se dirigió a Pete—: ¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí. En cuanto lo vi la primera vez supe que sería él. Dentro de unos años será mi mano derecha. Lo tiene todo, cerebro, empuje, espíritu. Mejor aún, mantuvo su corazón. Ha pasado por un infierno, pero mantuvo su corazón. Ya lo verás, será él quien dirija todo cuando yo no esté.

—Estoy segura —convino Renesmee.

Jacob se arrodilló delante de la silla del hombre. La mirada de Pete volvió a concentrarse en él.

—Te pareces mucho —dijo.

—Gracias —sintió la mano de Renesmee en el hombro, consolándolo, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Sabes qué le gustaría decirte al... chico de los Black, Pete?

—No, ¿qué?

—Lo agradecido que te está. Lo mucho que te debe por darle una oportunidad de poder mantener unida a su familia. Cuánto agradece a diario lo que le enseñaste, no solo sobre el trabajo, sino sobre la vida y lo que en ella es importante.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Pete hizo que careciera de importancia que lo reconociera. Renesmee había tenido razón; su actitud había sido la equivocada. Eso no era por él, sino por el hombre cansado que perdía su última batalla. Y si le dolía ver a su mentor de esa manera, que así fuera. Siempre que pudiera aportarle esa sonrisa a la cara, iría a visitarlo.

No fue hasta encontrarse en el exterior, bajo el fresco aire estival, cuando volvió a mirar a Renesmee.

Pensó que lo había conseguido. El último obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos había desaparecido. La mirada húmeda que le dirigió ella parecía corroborarlo.

—Ha sido... algo muy positivo —musitó Renesmee.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No solo por él ni por mí. Tú contemplaste a tu padre morir de esa manera horrible, y todos los días te enfrentas a ello. Me sentía como un cobarde ante esa clase de valor.

—Todos nos enfrentamos a las situaciones de forma distinta. No nos queda más... —calló y lo miró como si acabara de asimilar sus palabras—. ¿Por mí? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

—Jamás lo habría conseguido de no ser por ti. Él habría muerto solo y yo habría arrastrado la culpa el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y ahora? —logró balbucir al final.

—Lo veré tan a menudo como pueda. No importa que me reconozca. Tenías razón, Renesmee. Ha de ser por él, no por mí.

—Eres un hombre asombroso, Jacob Black —susurró—. Estoy orgullosa de conocerte.

La miró intensamente. Ese no era el sitio donde había planeado hacerlo, pero el momento parecía el correcto. Y quizá también el lugar. Tomó su mano y la llevó a un banco que había entre flores al lado del paseo. Se sentó y tiró de ella.

—Yo... —comenzó, pero tuvo que parar al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué, Jacob? —lo observaba con los ojos húmedos.

—¿Estás orgullosa? —preguntó después de tragar saliva—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —musitó con voz llena de sinceridad.

—Entonces... cásate conmigo.

Durante un momento ella solo lo miró. Luego se puso pálida, como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Casarme contigo? No... No puedes hablar en serio.

_¿Qué?

—¡No puedes querer casarte conmigo!

A Jacob le costaba seguirla. Había pensado que todo estaba bien ya, que únicamente necesitaba que se enfrentara a lo que hasta ese momento no había tenido valor de hacer. Pero en ese instante daba la impresión de que no era eso lo que iba mal, de que era otra cosa lo que la impulsaba a contenerse.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con la intención de que le aclarara la confusión.

—No voy a cambiar, Jacob. No puedo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —helado, se puso rígido.

—Siempre seré así.

—Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Esperar que yo cambiara de parecer? ¿Que despertara, que decidiera que no te quiero porque no eres una de esas mujeres con aspecto anémico con la que los medios no dejan de machacarnos? —ella no respondió, pero notó el titubeo en sus ojos—. Dios mío, es verdad —se levantó de un salto.

—Jacob —las lágrimas que habían amenazado con escapar se desbocaron en ese instante.

—No puedo creerlo. He hecho todo lo que he podido para convencerte de que lo que busco en ti se encuentra entre tus orejas, que no se mide con un centímetro. No sé qué más hacer.

Renesmee bajó la cabeza. Jacob estaba furioso y la ira iba en aumento.

—Te amo. A ti, tal como eres. Te deseo a ti, no a un ideal falso de mujer que carece de sustancia. Cuando puedas creerlo, ve a buscarme.

Giró en redondo y se marchó, dejándola allí sin atreverse a mirar atrás.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Renesmee no hizo caso a la llamada a la puerta. No había nadie en el mundo a quien quisiera ver, salvo una persona, y sabía que esa no iba a aparecer. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que se había marchado. Veinticuatro largas horas sin hablar con él.

Intentó convencerse de que era lo mejor, que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero las palabras de Jacob repicaban en su cabeza.

«Te amo. Tal como eres».

Volvió a ponerse a llorar. No podía quitarse la impresión de que había destruido el paraíso con sus propias manos.

La llamada sonó otra vez, y en esa ocasión oyó una voz, a través de la puerta.

Alice.

Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, pero sabía que su amiga no iba a rendirse. A regañadientes se levantó y abrió. En silencio, dio media vuelta y volvió al sillón que había estado ocupando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber Alice después de cerrar y pasar al salón—. ¿Estás enferma? En tu oficina dijeron que no habías ido ni llamado.

—No estoy enferma —«al menos no de esa manera», añadió en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? —calló al quedar frente a ella y verle la cara—. Dios mío, ¿qué pasa? Tú nunca lloras de esa manera.

—Bienvenida al nuevo mundo de Renesmee —manifestó con amargura.

—Jacob —dijo Alice tras un silencio—. Tiene que ser Jacob. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te quiero —suspiró Renesmee—, eres mi mejor amiga, pero esto es entre él y yo.

—Cierto. Y ahora cuéntamelo —cuando Renesmee no respondió, se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá y se inclinó sobre el sillón como un ave de presa—. Al final vas a hacerlo, y lo sabes, así que evitemos que tenga que convencerte y empieza.

Era verdad. Nadie podía resistirse a Alice cuando pretendía algo. Tras un leve intento de aguantar, cedió. Le contó lo que había pasado mientras contenía las lágrimas a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Alice no la interrumpió.

Al terminar, su amiga se quedó quieta un momento. Después se levantó, fue al otro extremo del salón, dio la vuelta y regresó. Al final se plantó delante de Renesmee.

—Jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero eres una idiota —Renesmee alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Alice la miraba con ojos centelleantes—. ¿Te dijo Jacob alguna vez que necesitabas perder peso?

—No, él...

—¿Te ha tratado de manera que no fuera maravillosa?

—No, pero...

—¿Ha hecho que te sintieras alguna vez poco atractiva?

—No —se ruborizó.

—Te dijo que te amaba. Como eras.

—Sí, pero...

—Sí, pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Crees que es un mentiroso?

—¡No!

Alice se arrodilló delante de ella y continuó con voz suave, no estridente:

—Renesmee, escúchame. Nadie sabe mejor que yo por lo que has tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Yo estuve a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé —corroboró con voz tan quebrada que sabía que iba a volver a llorar—. Siempre has estado a mi lado.

—Y aquí estoy. Siempre será así, igual que tú harías por mí. Pero me parte el corazón ver que cuando al fin has aprendido a aceptarte no confíes en que otra persona pueda hacerlo también.

—Yo... no entiendo cómo Jacob...

—¿Por qué es demasiado atractivo? Vamos. Me has contado su historia. Es un hombre que tiene claro cuáles son sus prioridades —Renesmee no pudo negarlo, de modo que calló. Luego, de modo en apariencia irrelevante, Alice preguntó—: ¿Sabes qué significa «Jacob»?

—¿Qué?

—El nombre. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—No. Eres tú quien le presta atención a esas cosas.

—Sí, y lo he buscado. Procede del latín y significa «constante». Quizá deberías pensar en eso. Porque me da la impresión de que eres tú quien tiene problemas con la apariencia. No él —se irguió—. Llamaré a tu oficina y diré que no estás enferma.

—Gracias.

—Si estropeas esto, serás una idiota —repitió Alice antes de marcharse.

Al quedarse sola Renesmee se preguntó si de verdad sería ella quien tenía el problema. A su propia manera, ¿exhibía el mismo prejuicio que los demás habían mostrado con ella? Le espantó la idea, pero no fue capaz de negarla, y eso la asustó.

Tras recordar todas las conversaciones mantenidas con él, llegó a la conclusión de que Jacob Black no era un mentiroso. En nada.

La amaba.

Eso la paralizó.

Durante largo rato se quedó allí sentada, asimilando esa revelación. El júbilo de creer batallaba con el temor de haberlo estropeado todo por su pertinaz negativa a aceptarlo.

Sintió terror de que Jacob pudiera haberse rendido.

Pero no podría vivir sin saberlo. No podía dejar de intentarlo, no cuando aún existía una leve oportunidad.

Era tarde, casi las once, cuando sonó el timbre. Aunque tampoco importaba, ya que, igual que la noche anterior, no era capaz de dormir.

Jacob había pasado la noche pensando que lo había estropeado. Se había enfadado cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero jamás había imaginado que Renesmee pudiera haber estado conteniéndose porque no le creía, que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ella esperara que llegara a la conclusión de que a quien deseaba a su lado era a la supermodelo de la semana y la abandonara.

No era culpa de ella, no poder creer, sino suya por no concederle suficiente tiempo. Era culpa del maldito mundo, por convencer a una mujer hermosa, cariñosa, generosa y notable de que, de algún modo, valía menos por culpa de su tamaño.

Descalzo, se dirigió a la puerta. Al no poder dormir, solo se había dejado puesto los pantalones de un chándal. Pensó que debía tratarse de Rachel. Ella era la única que aparecería tan tarde sin mostrar ningún remordimiento. Encendió la luz del porche, abrió y se quedó mudo.

Bajo la luz había una visión increíble.

Un mujer, alta, erguida, atrevida, cubierta con una capa de un azul cobalto y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Tenía la cabeza muy recta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hola, Jacob.

Al captar un leve deje de nerviosismo en su voz su asombro se desvaneció. El significado de su presencia allí, con el regalo que le había hecho, hizo que comprendiera lo que intentaba comunicarle.

—Renesmee —susurró.

—Lo siento —comenzó ella, pero calló al verlo menear la cabeza.

No necesitaba las palabras. Alargó los brazos y ella se refugió en ellos. Al instante. La estrechó con una fuerza que habría amilanado a una mujer inferior. Renesmee le devolvió el gesto con igual intensidad. Así permanecieron largo rato.

Luego la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Jacob, yo...

—Luego —pidió al pasar al salón—. Podemos hablar de todo luego —despacio alzó las manos al broche de la capa—. Me encanta que te la hayas puesto y sé por qué lo has hecho. Quiero verte otra vez con ella, en mi compañía, para que todo el mundo contemple quién eres de verdad. Pero ahora, quiero que te la quites.

Renesmee soltó un suspiro más que aliviado. Dejó que se la desprendiera. Cayó por sus hombros hasta formar un vibrante estanque azul a sus pies. «Venus emergiendo de las aguas», pensó al tenerla ahí delante con un vestido de seda que nunca antes le había visto y que jamás la habría imaginado capaz de comprarse. Fluía sobre ella sin ocultar su forma, dejando bien claro sus hermosas proporciones, recalcando la exuberancia de las curvas y, al mismo tiempo, el magnífico tono de su cuerpo.

Esa magnífica mujer le quitaba el aliento.

Entonces ella alargó las manos y con los dedos le rozó el torso desnudo, haciendo que se le contrajeran los músculos del estómago.

Le pareció que habían pasado semanas, y no horas, desde la última vez que la abrazó, la tocó. Cuando las manos de Renesmee se deslizaron por debajo de la faja elástica de los pantalones, se acercó, invitándola a explorar más. Se apoderó de sus glúteos y lo pegó a ella.

El cuerpo de Jacob respondió con urgencia y ansiedad. Movió las caderas, sabiendo que Renesmee sentiría a través de la seda la rapidez con que lo había excitado.

—¿Aún quieres hablar? —inquirió, él con voz ronca.

—Después —convino—. Mucho después.

Entonces ella retrocedió. Tenía el rostro acalorado, la respiración acelerada y Jacob pudo ver los pezones compactos y duros detrás de la tela que los ocultaba.

—Olvida el dormitorio —musitó—. Nunca conseguiré llegar a tiempo.

Las palabras parecieron encenderlos a ambos y al instante comenzaron a tirar de la ropa del otro, eliminando lo poco que quedaba. Dominados por una necesidad ansiosa, cayeron al suelo con las bocas pegadas. Jacob apartó una mesa, sin importarle lo que pudiera haber encima.

El beso se hizo más profundo mientras se tocaban con cierta desesperación, como si necesitaran mostrarse que nada había cambiado, que su unión era tan apasionada y furiosa como siempre. Jacob rodó y la acomodó encima. Sintió un instante de vacilación en Renesmee; nunca habían hecho el amor con luz y nunca antes lo había dejado ponerla encima. En ese momento supo que se debía a que no había querido que la viera con claridad.

Pero entonces se situó a horcajadas sobre él, aceptando el cambio con un ardor que le reveló que había dado por bueno todo lo que le había dicho.

Fue su último pensamiento coherente. Renesmee descendió y lo tomó con una lentitud abrasadora y dolorosa que lo llevó al borde de la locura. Luego, con más seguridad, comenzó a moverse, introduciéndolo tan hondo en su interior que él creyó que podría morir de placer. Establecieron un ritmo veloz, duro y salvaje. En esa ocasión no había marcha atrás; por primera vez Jacob sintió la pasión plena y sin control que bullía en ella.

Fue algo desbocado y explosivo. Y al terminar, cuando ambos yacieron exhaustos y abrazados, supieron que no había prisa por manifestar en palabras lo que sus cuerpos acababan de decir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epílogo**

—¡A la una, a las dos... y a las tres! ¡Vendido a nuestros anfitriones, Jacob y Renesmee Black!

El aplauso fue más sonoro que de costumbre, y duró más, hasta que resultó evidente que estaba dedicado más a los compradores que a la venta.

—Creo que va a quedar estupendo sobre la chimenea de nuestra casa —le dijo Jacob a su mujer al echar un último vistazo al cuadro, un barco a vela escorado por el viento, cuando se lo llevaron. Habían decidido empezar de cero; vendieron las dos casas y juntaron el dinero para comprar una de los dos.

—Sí —corroboró ella—. Quedará estupendo hasta que nos podamos comprar uno de verdad.

Habían coincidido en que una embarcación era el remedio perfecto para evitar que cayeran en una adicción terminal al trabajo.

Los aplausos continuaron hasta que el maestro de ceremonias, una persona más amable que elegida por Renesmee, insistió en que se pusieran de pie.

Había sido idea de ella que la subasta de ese año fuera de obras de arte y artículos de coleccionista en vez de personas. Y había concentrado sus muchas dotes de persuasión sobre gran parte de los empresarios que conocía Jacob para que donaran cosas.

Aún recibían alguna mirada esporádica de reojo, pero eso ya no molestaba a Renesmee. De hecho, casi siempre devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa si la curiosidad era inocente, y de desdén si se trataba de algo malicioso. En cualquiera de los casos, la explicación quedaba clara.

Él la amaba apasionada y profundamente, más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Y, por fortuna ya, Renesmee lo sabía. Y se lo devolvía con creces. Jacob no era capaz de pensar cómo se había podido arreglar sin ella durante tanto tiempo. Estaba allí para compartir su júbilo, como el día en el que, durante un momento fugaz, Pete lo reconoció, y la tristeza, como el día en que se enteró de que el proyecto Collins había sufrido un revés. Lo había ayudado a celebrar lo primero y a recuperar la determinación para alcanzar el éxito en lo segundo. Su vida jamás había sido tan completa.

Pero al regresar a la casa a la que se habían trasladado el día anterior, donde lo único que había era una cama, tanto Jacob como Renesmee supieron que nunca más se repetiría una subasta tan especial como la que los había unido.

Los dos sabían que habían conseguido el mejor premio posible.

Fin


End file.
